


Une rencontre qui change tout

by MiniLucy_Stilinski24



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Post-Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:20:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 35,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23318989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniLucy_Stilinski24/pseuds/MiniLucy_Stilinski24
Summary: Une autre menace est apparue à Beacon-Hills, une famille entière est victime du surnaturel cette fois-ci. Une fille de 6 ans est portée disparue, et pour une raison quelconque Stiles semble très motivé à la retrouver.Deux groupes se forment et intrigué par cet intérêt de la part du jeune humain, Peter décide de l'accompagner.Plus d'une personne va ressortir changé de cette histoire, mais que s'est-il donc passé dans cette forêt?
Relationships: Derek Hale & Peter Hale, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski, Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 29





	Une rencontre qui change tout

Steter

Stiles sortis doucement de sa jeep la capuche sur la tête pour le protéger de la pluie qui tombait à grands flots, se dirigeant vers le loft de Derek où la réunion se déroulait habituellement, une nouvelle menace pesait encore sur la ville. Il était rare qu'ils se réunissent tous quand tout allait bien, il y avait toujours une histoire à régler en ville et des gens à protéger. Il était pile poil à l'heure, il n'aimait pas être en retard dans ce genre de situation même s'il savait qu'il manquerait quelques membre de la meute car la ponctualité n'est pas le fort de tout le monde dans leur bande, même si la situation l'exigeait.

Il savait déjà plus au moins pourquoi la réunion avait lieu, hier son père l'avait appelé pour lui signaler qu'une famille avait été attaquée par un animal, un lion des montagnes comme ils le disent, lui demandant de ne pas sortir, où de prendre des précautions si vraiment il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Noah Stilinski avait depuis longtemps compris qu'il ne servait à rien de lui interdire quoi que se soit et avait décidé que le prévenir de ce qu'il ce passait et de faire attention était probablement le meilleur moyen de le protéger. Il avait bien conscience de ne pas lui facilité la vie et de lui rajouter du stress en plus de son boulot, mais il ne pouvait pas simplement rester chez lui sans rien faire.

D'après ce qu'il avait put tirer des dossiers de son père, des dossiers qu'il avait volé et piraté car il n'avait aucun droit légal de les lire, un ou plusieurs loup s'étaient invités encore une fois dans leur ville pour semer le chaos. Pourquoi tout le monde se donnait rendez-vous à Beacon-Hills était un mystère.

Des fois il se demandait comment sa vie avait finis comme ça, pas qu'il se plaigne vraiment, c'était divertissant, mais il ne voulait plus perdre personne, ils avaient tous eut beaucoup trop de deuil pour une bande d'adolescents. Ils sortaient à peine du lycée et ils avaient vu plus d'horreur que la plupart des adultes.

Il avait beaucoup trop de cauchemars qui perturbaient sans cesse son sommeil, laissant des cernes visibles sous ses yeux, que personnes ne mentionnait jamais car ils en avaient tous plus ou moins. Toutes les morts les hantaient au plus profond de leur être, chacun d'une façon différente et il ne savait toujours pas comment s'en débarrasser.  
Ses démons intérieurs étaient en train de le bouffer et de le consumer petit à petit et il ne pouvait rien faire pour y échapper. 

Il revoyait toujours clairement le cadavre d'Aiden, celui d'Heather, ou encore celui de Tara, qui l'avait aider à faire ses maths quand il était trop encore jeune et innocent, et que son père était trop occupé à la station. C’était trop dur à gérer, et chaque fois, une petite voix dans sa tête lui répétait que c'était sa faute, c'était lui qui avait amener Scott et par conséquents tous ces proches dans cette histoire de surnaturelle. 

Et il savait que ce n'était pas parce qu’il aimait cette adrénaline et tout ce mystère que tout le monde le faisait également, mon dieu son père buvait deux fois plus depuis qu'il savait dans quelles histoires il avait réussi à se fourrer. Même Scott après toutes ces années en tant qu'alpha ne désire qu'une seule chose aujourd'hui, retrouver son humanité totale et la vie d'adolescents qu'ils avaient perdu il y a 4 ans.

La famille attaquée était une famille de touriste qui s'étaient arrêtée en ville pour la nuit, Beacon-Hills était sur leur chemin, ils s'étaient sûrement dit que cela serait une bonne idée de camper dans les bois à la belle étoile. Après tout les bois de Beacon-Hills sont beau, il y a quelques clairières pour planter les tentes et profiter de la nature. 

Mais tout le monde en ville savait qu'il ne fallait pas sortir la nuit, il faudrait peut être penser à mettre une pancarte à l'entrée de la ville pour les touristes « attention chien dangereux » ou quelque chose du genre. Oui il avait un humour douteux, mais il était lui même un peu douteux. 

Les corps avaient été retrouvés dans les bois, dans une petite clairières qui au premier regard semble tout ce qu'il y a de plus paisible et charmant pour se reposer, les tentes dépliées devant un feu de camps éteint. Le mari et la femme côte à côte, des trace de griffes déformaient leurs corps et leurs visages, la gorge tranchée profondément laissant apparaître la chair en dessous. A quelques endroits on pouvait même apercevoir les os, leurs yeux écarquillés dans l'horreur et dans la douleur, tous deux baignant dans leur propres sang. 

Apparemment ces loups aimaient tuer sauvagement, et en voyant les image Stiles comprenait l'hypothèse de l'attaque animale. Car il était difficile d'imaginer qu'un être humain soit capable d'une telle barbarie, soit capable de chose aussi affreuse envers de pauvres innocents. Il avait vus des photos de la scène de crimes grâce aux fichiers de son père, et ce n'était vraiment pas beau à voir, les deux adultes étaient méconnaissables, le visages déformés par les coup de griffes, comme si la peau avait été pelé. Il avait faillis régurgiter son petit déjeuner, et oui plus de trois ans dans le surnaturel ne suffisait apparemment pas à s'habituer à se genre de choses. Il avait croisé son lot de créature, et les loups en particuliers mais c'est probablement la scène la plus horrible qu'il ait jamais vus, et il en avait vu des trucs dans sa vie. 

Le couple avait deux enfant, il avait vu tous les documents qui concernait l'affaire et toutes les images dont se servaient les flics, des photos de la famille, de la scène de crime et d'autre document qui pouvaient aider à trouver le ou les coupables. 

Le jeune couple avait un petit garçon de 5 ans, un petit blondinet aux yeux bleus, qui avait été retrouver mort, quelques mètre plus loin, un peu plus amoché que ses parents, ce que Stiles ne croyait pas possible en voyant les photos et pourtant le pauvre enfant avait en effet subi plus de lésions. Encore plus difficile d'imaginer quelqu'un s'en prendre aussi violemment à un enfant si jeune et le mutiler sans aucune raison apparente. Impossible de savoir son expression du visage, celui-ci était totalement déformé et ses membres ne tenaient plus qu'à un petit fil de chair. 

C'est aussi comme sa qu'il avait découvert qu'il y avait une fille de 6 ans, qui n'avait pas été retrouvé par la police, Alicia, une petite fille brune aux yeux bleues.  
Les chances de la retrouver vivante étaient faible, mais comme l'attaque avait eut lieu la nuit dernière, il y avait encore quelques espoirs. Son père avait mobilisé toute une équipe pour les recherches et Scott s’apprêtait à envoyer tout le monde à la recherche de cette fille, et de la créature responsable. 

D'après les marques retrouvées sur les corps, c'était un loup garous, Stiles commençait vraiment à être familier avec ces marques, ayant des cicatrice de la même forme sur son propre corps, et les reconnaîtraient entre mille maintenant. Il pourrait se spécialiser dans ce domaine, dommage que ce ne soit pas un métier officiel. 

Il entra dans le loft, se préparant mentalement pour la réunions, ses nerfs à vif. Il savait que ça ne servait à rien de cacher sa nervosité car chaque loup dans la pièce le sentirait sur lui, et les humain pourraient le voir à sa façon de bouger ses mains dans tous les sens, ne pouvant pas rester immobile. Il avait toujours eut du mal à rester immobile, mais plus le temps passe, plus il devient difficile pour lui de calmer ses nerfs et ses tremblements. 

Tout le monde n'était pas présent, Scott, Allison, Isaac, et Derek étaient déjà là ce qui était plutôt attendu, étant donné que Scott était celui qui avait lancé la réunions, que Derek et Isaac vivaient ici, et pour Allison elle était toujours en avance donc c'était plutôt logique.

Il enleva sa capuche trempée en entrant, pas qu'elle le dérangeait vraiment mais bon, il en avait marre qu'on l'appelle Little Red, il ne savait pas pourquoi il continuait de venir avec ce sweat rouge. Peut-être parce que c'était son préféré, il avait survécu à beaucoup de situation dangereuse avec, c'était une sorte de porte bonheur. 

« -C'est moi où sa sent le chien mouillé ici ? » 

Certes c'était pas la meilleur référence aux chiens qu'il pouvait faire, mais bon il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il gagna un regard blasé de la part de Derek, un regard renfrogné de Isaac, et Allison et Scott l'ignorait, habitués à ses blagues pourri.

« -Vraiment Stiles ? Une blague sur les chiens ? C'est tout ce que tu as ? »

Il se retourna à la voix inattendu derrière lui, pour se retrouver face à un col en V gris. Évidemment...

Il recula légèrement, posant une main sur la poitrine devant lui pour mettre de la distance entre-eux, évidement pas à l'aise de leur proximité, et le regarda pas du tout impressionné.

« -Hey Peter ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? »

« -Réunion de meute. » Répondit-il comme si c'était évident, haussant les épaules, avec un sourire en coin que seul Peter pouvait faire, le faisant hausser un sourcil dépité.

« -Ouai je vois le truc, mais je me demande toujours comment tu sais quand il y à réunions. Tu ne fait pas vraiment parti de la meute tu sais ? Genre plus comme un exclu de la société où quelque chose dans le genre. »

Cela aurait pus être des mots blessants, surtout sous le ton moqueur qu'il avait utilisé, mais ils savaient tous les deux que c'était plus le choix de Peter que le choix de la meute.

Pas que Scott accepte vraiment Peter un jour et li offre une place dans la meute les bras ouvert, mais même s'il l'avait crachouillis à bras ouvert, Peter n'accepterait jamais d'être sa bêta, il ne pouvait pas supporter d'avoir pour alpha un adolescent naïf et innocent comme Scott. 

Un alpha était censé être le contraire d'innocent et naif, il devait savoir prendre des décisions difficiles et toujours faire passer la meute avant quiconque, même si cela signifie éliminer définitivement la menace qui pèse dessus. Peter devrait être étonné de voir que tous ces adolescents avait survécu dans ces conditions, mais c'était sans compter sur Stiles, qui jouait, probablement sans le savoir, le rôle du bras gauche. 

« -Secret, » il afficha un sourire moqueur, et fier de lui.

« -A moins que ce ne soit toi qui ai tuer ces gens, ça avait l'air assez gore c'est ton style. »  
Peter roula des yeux de manière dramatique, comme il aime tant le faire.

Blagues à part Stiles était assez surpris de le voir ici, il n'avait pas l'habitude d'écouter leurs bilan ou leurs avis, du moins pas aussi ouvertement. Peter avait un appartement donc il ne traînait pas aussi souvent qu'avant dans le loft, au contraire s'il pouvait les éviter il le faisait. Non, s'il était la c'était bien pour la réunion. Il arrivait qu'il en écoute quelques unes de temps en temps, discrètement, personne ne le voyait jamais sauf Stiles, et il ne le disait jamais pour une raison quelconque, car Scott ne voulait pas que Peter apprenne leur tactique, soit disant le loup s'en servirais contre eux et que cela provoquerais plus de dégât que nécessaire. 

Scott resté fixé sur l'idée que le vieux loup prendrait n'importe quelle occasion pour comploter contre eux, pas que Stiles soit en désaccord avec ça, Peter était un homme fourbe et manipulateur. Mais il prenait aussi en compte le fait que Peter avait une vie en dehors d'eux, une fille et un neveu qu'il aimait malgré lui, et avait d'autre choses à faire que de comploter contre eux continuellement. Peter voudrait probablement savoir s'il y avait une menace sur son territoire, susceptible de menacer sa vie et il ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir pour ça. Pour lui ça ne changeait rien, il n'aimait pas particulièrement Peter, mais il ne le détestait pas autant que les autres non plus.

« -Pourquoi tout le monde ne fait que me suspecter à chaque fois qu'il se passe quelque chose, n'es-tu donc pas content de me voir ? »Fit-il avec une moue boudeuse. 

Oui une moue boudeuse, qui pouvait imaginer Peter avec ce genre d'expression ? Stiles avait été sous le choc la première fois qu'il l'avait vu et avait cru que celui-ci était possédé par un quelconque esprit. Mais Peter était Peter, et aimait se foutre de leur gueule, toutes les expressions du visage qui pouvait l'aider à accomplir cet objectif n'était donc pas une limite pour lui.

« -Probablement parce que tu es responsable de 80 pourcents de nos problèmes. Et est ce que un jour quelqu'un a été content de te voir ? » Réplique-t-il avec un sourire moqueur, riant légèrement. C'était léger mais il lui était rare de rire ces dernier temps, il passait le plus clair de son temps seul dans sa chambre à faire des recherche et à passer des examen sur internet, il ne voyait presque plus Scott en dehors des réunions. 

« -Tu l'était, quand tu t'es fait kidnappé par les Ghost-Rider, » répliqua l'autre narquois. 

Haaa que de souvenirs. Il ne l'avouerais jamais mais il aurait sans aucun doute abandonner sans Peter à ses cotés. Se réveiller seul dans cette gare avait été un cauchemars pour lui et voir quelqu'un qu'il connaissait même si c'était lui, avait suffit à lui redonner un peu de moral. Ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il baissait sa garde autour de lui, et qu'il l'appréciait soudainement, juste qu'il lui avait été reconnaissant un moment.

« -Mmh bon point je te l'accorde, » avoue-t-il sachant qu'il était inutile de mentir, gagnant un sourire encore plus grand, qui le narguait. « Ho c'est bon arrête un peu d'avoir l'air si satisfait, » ajoute t'il avec agacement. 

« -Hum hum. » les interrompis une voix derrière lui  
Il se retourna, surpris du silence soudain de la pièce pour voir tous les autres les regarder avec curiosité et presque indignement, à croire que c'était interdit de parler à cet homme.

« -Quoi ? » Demanda-t-il plutôt sèchement faisant sourire Peter. Mon dieu mais cet homme n'arrêtait jamais de se foutre de leur gueule ? Tout était une blague pour lui. Il lui claqua l'épaule, plus pour la forme que pour lui faire vraiment mal, de toute façon s'il tapait vraiment fort il finirait par être celui qui se fait mal et se ridiculisera. 

« -On peut savoir ce que vous faites ? »

« -Hé bien, Derek, il me semble que nous soyons en train de parler comme deux personnes civilisées ? Non ? »

« -Civilisées ? Peter ? Es-tu sur de ce que tu dis ? »  
Stiles lui envoya un regard plat, haussant les sourcil au gars.  
« -Hé bien, contrairement à certains il ne parle pas qu'avec des grognements, et peut tenir une conversation de plus d'une phrase. »

Derek roula des yeux, habitué à son comportement insolent et sarcastique, qui avant l'aurait énervé. Il fallait dire que l'homme avait fait de gros progrès la dessus, et Stiles était fier de lui. Il en avait marre de se faire plaquer contre des murs pour avoir dit quelque chose de déplacé, sachant qu'il n'avait aucun contrôle sur sa bouche.

« -Dans tous les cas ce n'est pas ce qu'il voulait dire Stiles, » répliqua Scott avec condescendance. Et le pire c'est qu'il ne le faisait même pas exprès.   
Il roula fortement des yeux, gagnant un mal de tête. Il garda le soupir d'agacement qui menaçait de quitter ses lèvres, il était bien trop fatigué pour les affronter pour de telles broutilles.

« -Bon quand est-ce que les autres arrivent ? Ca fait, 5minutes que la réunions aurait dut commencer. »

Il changea de sujet, ce qui n’échappa pas à Peter mais Scott et Derek arrêtaient de le regardait avec frustration, c'était déjà ça de gagné. Il était content que Lydia ne soit pas la parce qu’elle pouvait le lire plus facilement que les autres, elle et Peter étaient les deux plus inquiétant de ce coté là, il avait du mal à cacher sa vrai nature autour d'eux. 

Car même si Stiles n'était pas un Shifter, il restait un renard, un pur renard. Il réfléchissait comme l'un d'eux, et personne ne le remarquait, ce n'est pas pour rien que le Nogitsune s'en est pris à lui. Il était peut-être le plus faible physiquement, mais mentalement, il était le plus compatible avec la créature. Cela ne faisait pas de lui quelqu'un de mauvais pour autant, il restait le même garçon hyperactif que ferait tout pour ses amis et sa famille, il freinait ses envies de meurtres quand il pensait que quelqu'un le méritait, sachant que Scott ne serait pas d'accord avec sa. Il s'était adapté à son meilleur ami et à son père, mon dieu il ne savait pas comment réagirait son père si jamais il venait à tuer quelqu'un intentionnellement. Il ferait probablement une crise cardiaque.

Et pour être honnête il ne savait pas comment chaque personnes qui comptait pour lui réagirait s'ils connaissaient la vrai nature de Stiles. Il avait eut peur quand le Nogitsune avait pris possession de son corps, il avait eut peur quand il avait tourné cette épée dans l'estomac de son meilleur ami, il avait eut peur quand le nogitsune avait tromper tout le monde et tuer des officier dans la station de sheriff, quand il avait presque tuer le coach, et aussi blessé très gravement Allison, il avait eut peur de se sentir aussi fort, avec autant de pouvoir. Il avait tuer un nombre incalculable de gens, Theo avait raison, il était celui avec le plus de sang sur les main dans la meute, à part Peter, mais il ne faisait pas vraiment parti de la meute. Il avait eut peur qu'ils découvrent ce vrai coté de lui à cause du renard. Et même si ils l'avaient évité pendant un moment après ces événements, ils avaient finis par lui pardonner, parce-qu’il avait cette culpabilité, et ils savaient qu'il n'avait pas de contrôle sur son corps. Mais si il commettait les même crimes, sans cette excuse, les choses seraient tellement différentes.

Un frisson lui échappa, il faisait son possible pour ne pas penser au Nogitsune, sa faisait un peu plus d'un an qu'il avait été possédé, mais les cauchemars étaient encore là, il était encore hanté par le démon renard et le sera probablement à jamais. Ce n'était pas la première fois ni la dernière fois, mais d'habitude il arrivait à contenir ses frissons. Il commençait à s'habituer à ce froid contant, cette impression d'avoir un énorme trou dans le cœur, qui l'empêchait de ressentir certaines choses qu'il pouvait ressentir avant. Qui lui laissait cette impression de vide en lui, comme s'il avait perdu quelque chose d'essentiel. 

« -Hey Dude ? Est-ce que ça va ? »

Il releva les yeux, pour voir Scott le regarder avec inquiétude, il jeta un regard autour de la pièce, pour remarquer que tous les yeux étaient encore une fois sur lui, dont Peter qui lui jetait un regard curieux. Pourquoi tout le monde décidaient aujourd'hui de prêter attention à ce qu'il faisait, ils avaient d'autres choses plus importantes à gérer ?

« -Quoi ? Ouai ouai ça va pourquoi ? » Son ton était vraiment curieux même s'il savait pourquoi il posait la question. Il n'avait pas besoin d'un miroir pour savoir à quoi il ressemblait, il se voyait tous les matins dans le miroir. Mais il avait appris à mentir au fil du temps, et son rythme cardiaque ne changeais pas, une autre compétence qu'il avait acquise en vivant constamment autour de loup dont il voulait garder des trucs. Il était un menteur né. Il n'avait pas de quoi être de fier de celle-ci, mais il devait avouer que ça lui avait sauver la mise plus d'une fois.

Scott se rapprocha de lui doucement et posa sa main sur son épaule, il ne recula pas, sachant que se serait plus louche qu'autre chose, de plus Scott était quelqu'un de tactile de base donc il ne se méfiait pas du contact, même s'il avait plus de mal à interagir avec les autres depuis le Nogitsune. Le contact le rendait mal à l'aise et il devait contenir l'envi de s'éloigner bien qu'il sache que Scott n'était en rien une menace pour lui. 

Il réalisa son erreur trop tard....

Scott retira vivement sa main, comme si elle avait brûlée, et la secoua de droite à gauche comme s'il voulait enlever les flammes. Il se demanda pourquoi au début, mais Scott répondit rapidement à ses interrogations, et à celles de tout le monde dans la pièce qui se demandaient également ce qu'il se passait.

« -Stiles... D-D'où vient cette douleur ? Est ce que tu as été blessé ? Pourquoi ton corps est-il aussi froid ? »

Son corps se figea dans l'horreur. Aucun moyen qu'il échappe à ça sans en parler, Scott en lâchera pas l'affaire tant qu'il n'aura pas de réponse.  
Il avait oublié. Il avait oublié que Scott pouvait drainer la douleur spontanément, sans le faire exprès, et il s'en voulait pour ce petit détail insignifiant. Il était censé être l'intelligent ici, comment avait-il pu faire une erreur aussi futile ? Il avait réussi à le cacher pendant longtemps, et il faisait une petite erreur aussi pitoyable. Il pourrait se facepalm pour ça s'il n'était pas aussi angoissé.

« -La douleur m'as traverser comme un million d'aiguille, c'est encore pire que la dernière fois. »

Il le regardait avec incompréhension, ses yeux balayaient son corps à la recherche d'une blessure quelconque, Stiles le vit renifler l'air, sûrement à la recherche de sang, et il aurait encore fait une blague sur les chiens si la situation n'était pas aussi sérieuse.  
Nan en revanche il n'avais aucun problème à utilisé le sarcasme pour se défendre.

« -Pour quelqu'un qui s'est fait faire un tatouage, tu devrais pas être aussi sensible. » Dit-il sans émotions, n'essayant même pas de paraître amusé. 

« -Stiles. » intervint Derek d'un ton dur. 

« -Je ne suis pas blessé, » dit-il d'une voix agacé, s'éloignant de Scott, et de ses pouvoir de guérisons qui ironiquement était.

Seulement pour qu'une main l'attrape vers l'arrière pour également lui drainer sa douleur, il se retourna brusquement vers Peter, perdant son visage chaleureux, remplacé par des yeux aussi dur que la glace, aussi sombre que le nogitsune, et heureusement qu'il était de dos aux autres, car il ne voulait pas raviver de mauvais souvenirs. 

« -Ne. Me. Touche. Pas », articula-t-il, le ton aussi froid que ses yeux, faisant frissonner involontairement Peter qui recula de quelques pas, instinctivement. Il le regardait également avec curiosité, il avait largement eut le temps de sentir la douleur.

« -Scott à raison, d'où viens cette douleur little red ? » Et malgrès le surnom, le ton était mortellement sérieux, étrange venant de Peter car l'homme se moquait de tout en général, mais Stiles semblait avoir piquer sa curiosité. La tension était à son comble, la pièce semblait plus sombre et froide que quelques secondes auparavant. Deux prédateur se faisait face, même si peu d'entre eux s'en rendait compte.

« Et surtout, pourquoi tu refuse autant qu'on te débarrasse de ta douleur, ça devrait te faire du bien, non ? »

Il réfléchissait à une centaine de façon de rendre la vie de l'homme la plus insupportable possible. Ses envie de meurtres décuplé envers le loup en face de lui. Peut être que personne ne lui en voudrais pour se débarrasser de Peter, tout le monde le déteste après tout...  
Personne ne l'interrompis, pour une fois, car tout le monde voulait connaître la réponse à sa question, au plus grand damne du brunet. Bien sur les seules fois où tout le monde était d'accord avec Peter c'était contre lui. 

« -Ho mon dieu, Peter, si tu continus comme ça, je vais finir par croire que tu te soucie de moi et que tu es actuellement inquiet. » Dit il avec un sourire moqueur quoique glacial, essayant de distraire tout le monde, cependant personne ne semblait se préoccuper de ce qu'il venait de dire, tout le monde le regardait en attendant une réponse. 

Tentative de changer de sujet, Echec. 

« -Stiles, tu pense que c'est le moment de blaguer ? Je ne sais même pas comment tu tiens encore debout, j'ai encore toutes les sensations dans ma main. » 

« -Ouai je sais moi aussi, » répondit-il sarcastiquement, gagnant un grognement frustré de son meilleur ami. Il décida d'ignorer sa remarque.

« -Depuis combien de temps as tu cette douleur ? Je ne vois aucune blessure, c'est comme si elle venait de l'intérieur. »

« -Woaw, bingo », dit-il réellement surpris que Scott mette le doigt dessus, pas que son ami sois stupide, non, juste un peu simple d'esprit. Il soupira en voyant Scott s'énerver.  
« Je suis comme ça depuis le Nogitsune, la douleur a empiré au fil du temps mais pas de beaucoup. Elle ne s'est jamais atténuée, même pas un tout petit peu, j'ai fini par m'y habituer. »

« -Mais Stiles, ça fait maintenant plus d'un an qu'on s'est débarrassé de lui, » dit-il avec horreur. 

« -Et tu es un idiot. »

« -Q-Quoi ? »

« -Ho désolé je croyais qu'on jouait au jeu des évidences », dit-il encore une fois sarcastiquement. 

« -Comment peux-tu être sarcastique à se sujet?! » 

« -Quoi ?! Tu préférerais que je me roule par terre de douleur ?! Que je pleure devant vous comme un faible petit garçon ? Cette douleur ne viens pas d'aujourd'hui et pourtant j'utilise du sarcasme tous les jours, ça ne t'as pas dérangé avant, et ce n'est pas parce que maintenant tu le sais que ça va m'arrêter ! Je peux gérer un peu de douleur, arrête de me prendre pour un petit garçon en sucre, je sais très bien gérer ma vie ! » Son discours avait été prononcé avec colère, froideur, rapidité, comme s'il voulait le dire depuis des mois et pour être honnête il se sentait un peu mieux.

Il se tendis quand il sentis une main se poser sur son épaule, mais rapidement il se força à se détendre pour éviter de montrer une quelconque faiblesse. C'était légèrement réconfortante, apportant une légère chaleur dans son corps froid. Il savait qui était derrière et pourtant ça ne le dérangeait pas autant que sa aurait dut. Peter ne touchait pas à sa douleur, contrairement à Scott, il pouvait contrôler cette compétence selon ses envies.

« -C'est pour ça que tu refuses qu'on draine ta douleur ? Parce que tu as l'impression que ça te rendra faible ? » Demanda Scott ignorant la main de Peter son son meilleur ami.

Stiles soupira, vraiment agacé, un mal de crâne se répandait dans toute sa tête. Comme s'il avait besoin de plus de douleur.

« -Je ne veux pas que vous fassiez ça »,dit -il lentement et clairement pour bien se faire comprendre, « parce que j'ai vécu avec pendant plus d'un an, je m'y suis habitué, c'est comme une douleur sourde, que je ne sens presque plus maintenant. Mais si vous y touchez, que va-t-il se passer ? Je vivrai sans pendant quelques minutes, me sentant bien, puis elle reviendra aussi fort qu'avant, sauf que le changement brusque fera qu'elle sera beaucoup plus dure à gérer, je ne pourrais pas subir ça une seconde fois, alors s'il vous plaît, ne faite pas ça, parce que si je dois repasser par là je vous assure que je me tuerais avant de pouvoir m'y habituer à nouveau. »

Il vit tout le monde frissonner a l'image, ils semblaient tous omprendre l'enjeu, c'était le principal. Il se détacha de Peter, reconnaissant pour l'attention, il ne le dit pas mais laissa la gratitude remplir son corps pour que le loup le sente sur lui. 

« -La douleur est gérable pour le moment », reprit-il plus doucement, « donc si jamais je ne peux plus le supporter, je viendrais te voir toi, ou n'importe qui d'autre et on cherchera une solution après, mais pour le moment ça va, Okay ? J'arrive tellement bien à le gérer que personne n'a remarqué que je souffrais avant, c'est une preuve que je vit bien avec. » 

Une grimace douloureuse passa sur le visage de l'alpha, qui comme d'habitude allait se reprocher de ne pas avoir vu sa souffrance plus tôt. 

« -J'utilise le sarcasme depuis toujours pour évacuer ma douleur, ma frustration, tous mes sentiments négatifs en général, je l'utilise depuis 9 ans maintenant et tu sais ce qui l'a déclenché. » 

La porte du loft s'ouvrit sur les filles restantes, interrompant la discussion.   
L'atmosphère tendu les firent s'arrêter sur le seuil de la porte, les regardant avec méfiance, surtout Lydia. 

« -Qu-est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Stiles haussa les épaules, avec désinvolture.  
« -Hé bien, avec Peter dans la pièce, ça ne peut être que tendu, n'est -ce pas ? »

Tout le monde le regarda, surpris de la facilité qu'il a eut pour sortir ce mensonge, aussi à l'aise. Cela eut l'effet escompté, Lydia haussa les épaules, les yeux suspicieux, mais ne nia pas le fait qu'il venait de citer. Et personne ne remarqua que les battement de son cœur étaient restés réguliers, personne sauf Peter.

« -Est-ce que tu viens de te servir de moi pour trouver une excuse », chuchota-une voix a son oreille, le faisant frissonner face à la différence de température entre le souffle chaud et son corps congelé. Le frisson n'échappa pas au plus vieux mais il ne le souleva pas. 

« -Il faut bien que tu serve a quelque chose Zombiwolf », dit-il avec un rire froid sans humour. 

« -Zombiwolf », releva-l'homme, en haussant un sourcil, « vraiment ? »

« -Bah quoi t'es un revenant, tu ressembla à un zombie. »

« -Je mérite mieux. »

« -T'es sur de ça ? » Demanda t'il le regard pétillant de malice.  
Il était plus facile de glisser dans la taquinerie que de parler de sujet vraiment sérieux.

« -Bien sur rappelle toi que je suis celui qui à eut l'idée pour sortir le nogitsune de toi, je suis aussi celui qui a aidé à ce que tout ces gens ici présents, se rappelle de toi, grâce aux clés que j'ai ramener, et j’étais la seule compagnie que tu avait là-bas, sans moi tu y serais encore . »

« -Mhh il y avait bien Creepywolf, mais c'était avant, ce n'est plus vraiment d'actualité. »

« -Je suis toujours effrayant Stiles, ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai rien tenté depuis un certain temps que je suis inoffensif. » Dit-il avec un sourire carnassier. 

« -Qui a parlé inoffensif, j'ai dit que tu n'étais pas effrayant, ça ne veux pas dire que tu n'es pas dangereux et manipulateur, évidement je ne suis pas assez stupide pour te faire confiance », réplique-t-il avec un sourire en coin, « je pensais que tu avais une meilleur opinion de moi franchement je suis déçu », ajoute-t-il avec une moue 

Il se tourna vers les autres qui parlaient aux filles.  
« -Bon maintenant que tout le monde est là je pense qu'il est important d'aborder rapidement le sujet, tout est une question de temps. »

« -C'est vrai », confirma Scott, il leur raconta rapidement les détails de l'affaire, cependant il ne parla pas de la fille disparue.

« -Mon père m'en à parler ce matin, j'ai regardé les fichers de la famille, ils étaient quatre à la base, leur fille Alicia, une fillette de 6 ans n'a pas été retrouvée, j'ai demander à mon père de m'appeler si il trouvait le corps de la petite, il ne l'a toujours pas fait, il y à toujours une chance qu'elle soit en vie donc on ferais mieux de se dépêcher de faire ce qu'il faut pour neutraliser le ou les loups responsables, et retrouver Alicia. » 

« -Elle est probablement morte à l'heure qu'il est », annonça Peter, ne se souciant évidement pas du bien être d'une fillette humaine de 6 ans totalement étrangère. Ce gars n'avait pas de cœur.

« -Je suis d'accord avec Peter », ajouta Derek, « nous devons nous concentrer sur les loups, et nous auront besoin de toutes nos forces. » 

Stiles vit Malia au loin hocher la tête d'approbation, qui le fit lever les yeux au ciel, il ne savait pas encore s'il était agacé ou amusé.

« -Est ce que c'est un truc de famille d'être aussi pessimiste ? »

Il se tourna vers Scott.

« -Dis moi pourquoi on les ramène encore aux réunions ? »

Scott haussa les épaule « Derek est utile et une force supplémentaire, il est pack. Peter n'était pas vraiment invité, et il ne s'arrêtera pas parce que je ne le veux pas ici », dit-il en envoyant un regard haineux vers le loup gris qui répondit avec un sourire arrogant pour l’énerver.

« -Bref », soupira-t-il lourdement avant de reprendre, « dans tous les cas il faut trouver la créature derrière le meurtre de toute la famille. »

« -Il y aura deux équipe », annonca Scott, semblant avoir réfléchis à la question, il voulait sauver tout le monde comme à son habitude et cette fois ci, ça l'arrangeait. « Une à la recherche de la fille, les autres iront se battre contre la créature. »

« -Derek a raison, il faudra tout le monde pour les combattre », dit Stiles recevant un regard de Scott qui ouvrit la bouche pour le contredire mais il l'interrompis avant de lui laisser la chance de placer un seul mot, « j'irais chercher la fille, je ne serais de toute façon pas d'une grande aide sur le terrain. »

Il voulait vraiment la trouver, vivante, il avait toujours eut un faible pour les enfants, il ferait tout ce qu'il pourra pour la retrouver. 

« -Je viens avec toi », informa Peter surprenant tout le monde, Stiles également, « tu aura besoin d'une protection au cas-où, et il n'est pas question que je me batte sur le champ de bataille au risque de mourir. »

« -Pourquoi ? » Demanda Lydia méfiante

« -Parce que je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais mourir pour vous, qui m'avez tuer une fois en me brûlant pour la seconde fois de ma vie. » Dit-il avec évidence et une légère rancune. 

« -Nan, ce qu'elle veux dire, c'est pourquoi tu offrirais une protection à Stiles ? Qu'est-ce que tu prévois ? » Demanda Derek.

« -Parce que Stiles est la seule personne intéressante, qui puisse tenir une conversation intelligente et faire preuve de sarcasme, ce serais embêtant s'il mourrait. »

« -Haaaww, tellement dépendant de ma personne Zombiwolf », se moqua Stiles, « Je te retourne le compliment . »

« -Stiles ne l'encourage pas s'il te plaît », soupira Scott

« -Comme s'il avait besoin d'encouragement », marmonna Stiles, sachant que Peter l'écouterait, et il avait raison, car l'homme renifla amusé à coté de lui. 

« -Quand est ce que vous allez enfin me faire confiance », déclara l'homme ennuyé

« -Quand tu arrêteras de planifier notre mort », déclara Scott

« -C'est bon les gars il ne me blessera pas, je m'occupe de Peter et je garderais un œil sur lui pendant que vous faites ce qu'il y a à faire », assura Stiles avec confiance, « et puis il m'aime bien ! »

« -Et on peux savoir d'où te vient cette confiance en toi », demanda Derek, pas du tout impressionné.

« -Il ne m'aimerait pas un minimum je serais déjà mort depuis longtemps et puis il me l'a dit lui même il y à trois ans. »

Un magnifique silence suivi sa déclaration, un silence où tout le monde le regardait bouche bée, attendant qu'il dise qu'il déconnait et que c'était une blague. Et quand ça ne vint pas :

« Et tu le crois ?! »

« -Stiles en manque d'affection », se moqua Isaac, pour dire quelque chose d'intelligent et utile comme d'habitude.

Il roula des yeux pour la centième fois dans la journée, sa tête allait explosée avant la fin de la journée s'il continuait comme ça, mais il ne pouvait l'empêcher, ils étaient tellement exaspérants.

Peter n'était pas quelqu'un de confiance mais il savait que l'homme l'appréciait, Stiles était capable de dire quand quelqu'un mentait, était ironique, sarcastique, sincère, blagueur, il analysait depuis qu'il était petit les réaction des personnes qui l'entouraient, c'est comme ça qu'il savait que son père lui en voulait pour la mort de sa mère. L'homme l'avait éviter un long moment, ne le regardait plus dans les yeux les premiers mois qui suivirent sa mort, et prenait des pinces avec lui. 

Il savait donc que Peter le pensait quand il lui avait dit qu'il l'appréciait, il serait mort dans le garage 4 ans plus tôt si ce n'était pas le cas. Ils connaissait les humains, et quoi qu'ils puissent dire Peter est humain, il est certes plus dure à déchiffrer que les autres mais il arrive quand même à comprendre son mode de fonctionnement, du moins partiellement.

« -Je l'aime bien, c'est vrai », dit Peter nonchalamment, « il est mon préféré ici. »

« -Je suis ton préféré tout cour. »

« -Je rêve ou vous flirtez ? » Demanda Derek moitié abasourdis, moitié dégoutté de voir son oncle draguer un adolescent plus jeune que lui. 

« -Tu rêve », Peter répondit tandis que Stiles mime une grimace d'horreur, ces gens devaient vraiment savoir qu'ils déconnaient.

« -Non mais Derek, sérieusement ? Tu as vu son age ? Il en à plus pour longtemps à vivre, je suis jeune et hyperactif, j'aurais besoin de quelqu'un de plus endurant pour me maintenir. »

« -Ho tu es sur de ça ? » Demanda Peter nullement offensé, souriant les yeux plein de défi, « Je suis sûrement le plus endurant ici, tu vois le fait que je ne sois pas un ados pré-pubert fait que je dure plus longtemps que vous, et les loups-garous, récupèrent facilement. »

« -Tu m'en dira tant », réplique t'il avec un sourire moqueur.

« -Comment en est-on arriver là », gémit Scott douloureusement.

Et même s'il aimait torturer son meilleur ami, il avait des choses plus importante à gérer tout de suite, et ils avaient déjà perdus assez de temps. 

« -Okay, donc pour les équipe, Peter et moi on va à la recherche d'Alicia et vous tous », il leva vaguement les bras vers eux, « vous allez vous battre et renvoyer ses gars hors de notre ville. Ca vous va ? »

Il reçut des regard inquiets et hésitant, Malia, Isaac et Allison n'avait aucune objection, Lydia et Derek étaient un peu indécis quand à le laisser seul avec Peter, sachant que leur relation était imprévisible, mais ils ne dirent rien, et Scott... Bah ..

« -Non, ça ne va pas, je ne te laisse pas seul dans les bois avec lui ! »   
Son ami était vraiment trop protecteur.

« -Scott c'est bon je peux me défendre. »

« -Pas contre ce psychopathe. » 

« -Je ne suis pas un psychopathe », intervint Peter feignant être outré

« -Rappelle toi que je suis celui qui ai réussi à le brûler avec mon cocktail Molotov », dit il ignorant la remarque. Il gagna un grognement sombre venant de l'homme en ramenant des mauvais souvenir au vieil homme.

« -Merci pour le rappel Little Red. »

« -De rien mec ! » Il lui fit un clin d’œil joueur, nullement gêné par son comportement avant de retourner à sa conversation. « Ne t'inquiète pas Scotty, il ne me fera rien qui causera ma mort. Je garderais un œil sur lui. »

« -Pourquoi ça ne te dérange pas qu'il t'accompagne » demanda-t-il frustré, et Peter le regarda attendant sa réponse.

« -Ça me fera un peu de compagnie, je ne serais pas seul dans les bois avec une bande de loup qui se baladent en attendant une proie facile, et parce qu'il est quelqu'un avec qui je peux parler et déballer mon sarcasme, sans qu'il me dise de la fermer, et contre qui je peux totalement me défouler sans aucune retenue? Et il pourra m'aider avec ses sens de loup-garou. »

« -Hé bien, continue comme ça et je pourrais bien être flatté. » 

« -Tu es ennuyant mec », dit-il avec un sourire amusé malgré tout, « fait moi confiance Scott. » Ajoute-t-il à son ami, d'une voix presque suppliante.

Il céda finalement, menaça Peter de toute sorte de truc avant de les laisser partir, sachant que le temps était limité pour la recherche de la fille, ils partirent en premier. Laissant les autres faire un briefing avant de partir à la chasse. 

Il sorti du loft, remis sa capuche et entra dans sa jeep, ne jetant pas un coup d’œil à Peter. Ce qui ne semblait pas trop plaire à l'homme qui s'installa à coté de lui et le regarda sans rien dire pendant une bonne partie du trajet.

« -Quoi ? » Lâcha t-il après quelques longues minutes de silences car il ne put pus tenir sous son regard insistant, ça le mettait mal à l'aise.

« -Où as-tu appris a mentir aussi bien, tellement bien que même ton sœur ment avec toi ? »

« -Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. »

« -Encore une fois tu cœur ne saute pas, mais je sais que tu mens. »

Bien sur que l'homme le savait, il n'avait pas besoin de ses pouvoirs de loup pour savoir quand Stiles lui mentait, mais il n'avait pas envie d'en parler, c'était étonnant que l'homme le connaisse mieux que ses amis, il passait trop de temps à le surveiller.

« -Tu es flippant à passer ton temps à analyser mes faits et gestes. »

« -Je t'avais dit que je méritait toujours le surnom de Creepywolf »  
Il renifla, il ne pu le contenir, l'homme savait toujours quoi dire pour avoir le dernier mot et il ne pouvait que l'admirer. 

« -Je dois passer chez moi avant d'aller dans les bois. J'ai ma batte à prendre. »

« -Quoi ? Tu as peur que je ne sois pas capable de te protéger ? »

« -Quoi ? Tu pense que je ne vais pas l'utiliser contre toi ? »

« -Comme si tu pouvais me blesser avec cette chose en bois », renifla-t-il avec supériorité

« -Celle en bois était à Melissa, la mienne est en Alu Peter, c'est moins fragile et ça fait plus mal. »

« -Comme si ça allait changer quelque chose avec ta force de moucheron. »

Il souri, l'homme le provoquait ? Bien. Il le regrettera, on ne provoque pas Stiles Stilinski sans en payer les conséquences. Un sourire sombre pris place sur son visage, ce genre de sourire que le renard en lui voulait placer plus souvent mais qu'il savait que ça terrifierait plus d'un de ses amis, déjà sans ça Scott n'arrêtait pas de lui dire qu'il avait changé, même s'ils ne savaient toujours pas si c'était en bien où non. Au moins ici avec Peter il savait qu'il ne risquait rien en le laissant glisser sur son visage pâle. 

Ou presque...

« -Ce genre de sourire devrait être interdit sur ton visage Sweetheart, tu ferais mieux de l'enlever avant que je n'ai envie de te sauter dessus, tu ne devrais pas jouer avec les pulsions d'un animal. »

Il roula dramatiquement des yeux, et appuya sur l'accélérateur. Ils n'étaient plus loin de chez lui, à quelques rues.   
2minutes plus tard, il fut dans son allée.

« -Reste ici, J'en ai pour quelques seconde, dit il avant de sortir de la jeep et de courir vers sa maison. La maison était vide tant mieux, il n'aurait pas à trouver une excuse à son père.

C'était la seule personne avec qui il culpabilisait de mentir tout le temps, il n'était vraiment pas un bon fils. Chaque mensonge le déchirait de l'intérieur, mais il savait que c'était nécessaire. 

Il essaya de refouler tous ses sentiments dès qu'il entra ici, ne supportant pas le fait d'être oppresser par son propre corps, les mur semblait se resserrer autour de lui, lui donnant quelques vertiges. Il n'avait jamais imaginer être claustrophobe, il ne pensait pas l'être vraiment, ce genre de chose ne lui arrivait que lorsqu'il était seul dans cette grande maison vide. Une maison faite pour trois personne, alors qu'il passait la plupart de son temps seul ici, avec pour seule occupation ses recherches sur son ordinateur. Cette maison était un enfer pour lui, mais il se devait de rester pour pouvoir prendre soin de son père. 

Et merde, il avait du mal à respirer, encore une crise de panique, comme si c'était le moment. Il monta dans sa chambre, ignorant ses difficultés à respirer comme il le pouvait, il pris sa batte qu'il gardait près de son lit, toujours à porté de main quand il dormait « Hypervvigilense » lui dit une voix dans la tête, « le sentiment d'être constamment en danger ». Il regarda rapidement autour de lui pour voir s'il pouvait prendre autre chose, il y avait quelques papier qui traînaient mais sinon sa chambre était nickel comparé à ce qu'elle était il y a quelques années. C'était comme s'il ne vivait plus vraiment ici. Il prit une respiration tremblante avant de se détourner.

Il descendit les escalier rapidement, pris quelques truc dans sa cuisine et mis le tout dans un sac à dos, avant de quitter la maison et de rejoindre le loup-garou dans sa Jeep.   
L'homme le regarda étrangement, il avait probablement suivis toutes les émotions qui l'avait traversé quand il était chez son père.

« -Je peux savoir pourquoi tu semblait aussi angoissé il y à quelques instants ? »

Oui en effet il avait tout suivi. Qu'est-ce qu'il détestait quand ils faisaient ça, il n'avait plus aucune intimité, ni aucun moyen de caché ses secret c'était inssuportable.

« -Je trouve ça vraiment adorable que tu sente une panique chez moi et que tu reste dans ma voiture en attendant. Pour quelqu'un qui est censé me protéger tu fais vraiment un très bon boulot », dit-il sarcastiquement

« -Quoi ? Tu voulais que je te sauve ? Toi qui disais que tu pouvais te défendre de moi ? » 

« -Ferme là, si tu ne compte pas m'aider, tu ferais mieux de partir voir les autres et les aider à tuer ces créatures. » 

« -Et te priver de ma présence ? Pas question je ne suis pas méchant à ce point Little Red. »

Il roula des yeux, ne voulant pas argumenter contre Peter, il était après tout difficile de trouver des arguments contre lui. Il dirigea sa Jeep vers les bois, là où la scène de crime c'était produite.   
Il se gara à la bordure de la forêt, et descendit avec sa batte à la main, son sac à dos sur l'épaules droite, Peter fit de même de son coté, le suivant en silence, ils entrèrent dans le cœur de la forêt, regardant les environs malgré le peu de lumière sur le chemin, il faisait nuit noire.

« -Tu sens quelque chose ? » Demande-t-il au bout de quelques minutes de marche à l'aveugle. 

« -Ha, tu vois que j'ai bien fait de venir », répondit l'homme fier de lui

« -C'est pas le moment Peter, dis moi ce que tu sens, j'ai pas envie de retrouver le cadavre de cette petite. »

« -Pourquoi es-tu aussi impliqué dans cette histoire ? »

« -Quoi, ça t'étonne que j'essaye de sauver une innocente ? »

« -Ca m'étonne que tu te donne autant de mal pour une inconnue, je sais que tu serais prêt à tout pour sauver un ami, à risquer ta propre vie, mais pour une inconnu, je ne pense pas que tu ferais pareil. »

« -Je ne risque pas ma vie à ce que je sache, c'est pour ça que je ne suis pas sur le champ de bataille avec les autres, la recherche est plus sure pour l'humain du groupe. »

« -C'est tout aussi dangereux pour quelqu'un comme toi qui attire tous les dangers. »  
Stiles lui lança un regard vide

« -Je n'attire pas le danger. »

Peter haussa les épaules, ne le croyant évidement pas.   
« -Dans tous les cas, nous ne savons pas où sont les coupables, ils peuvent être n'importe où, donc tu n'es pas plus en sécurité ici, au contraire, un humain seul dans les bois est une meilleure cible qu'un humain entouré d'une meute de loup, d'un coyote, d'une banshee, une chasseuse, et un kitsune. »

« -Je ne suis pas seul à ce que je sache. Ou alors tu avoue enfin que tu n'es pas venu ici pour m'aider ou pour me protéger, et donc par conséquent tu as un plan derrière la tête. »

« -Me fais-tu assez confiance avec ta propre vie ? » Demanda Peter sérieusement.

Il ne répondit pas, ne sachant pas vraiment la réponse lui même. Il faisait confiance à personne avec sa propre vie, à part son père. Certains serait étonnés que ce ne soit pas Scott mais Stiles savait que même si Scott était un bon amis, son meilleur ami, il avait faillis mourir un nombre incalculable de fois à cause de ses priorités dans sa vie. 

La fois où il avait tenu Derek pendant deux heures dans la piscine par exemple, où il lui avait raccrocher au nez, préférant chercher le bestiaire avec Allison. Elle aurait pus le faire seule, mais non il avait préféré passer du temps avec elle, que de venir sauver son meilleur amis de la noyade. Ce qui était en passant sa deuxième pire phobie. La mort par noyade était la pire au monde, il n'avait aucun doute la dessus.

-Je ne veux pas qu'elle soit seule, cette fille, si elle est encore en vie, mérite de vivre, elle n'a que 6 ans, elle a encore toute la vie devant elle. Je refuse de laissait un enfant, seul dans les bois, ayant perdu ses parents, et étant chassé par une bande de loup tueur. J'aime les enfants, dit-il au lieu de répondre à sa question. 

Peter le regarda un instant ne sachant pas si il devait le croire ou pas, mais ne discuta pas les faits. 

« -Je ne sens que l'odeur des patrouilles. Des chiens ont été amenés pour la chercher je ne sens pas d'autre odeur, ils brouillent un peu les piste. Ton père était là aussi, cependant je ne pense pas qu'elle soit dans le coin, elle doit avoir couru dans une direction opposée donc elle devrait être loin, si nous savons par où elle est aller, et que nous arrivons à trouver son odeur on devrait la retrouver, mais elle peut être n'importe où.

Stiles passa devant, marchant dans la forêt comme s'il y habitait, il savait où il allait, ce qui surpris Peter. Il arpenta entre les arbres, ne trébuchant pas une seule fois malgré l'obscurité à la surprise du loup. Mais où était donc l'adolescant maladroit qu'ils connaissaient tous ?  
« -Pourquoi ais-je l'impression que tu connais ces bois ? »

« -Je vais toujours dans les bois, c'est même à cause de ça que Scott s'est fait mordre par un Alpha ayant perdu sa santé mental. J'ai toujours eut des problèmes de sommeil, et les bois me rappelaient des souvenir. Je vais presque toutes les nuits ici. » 

« -Comment un simple humain peut-il encore me surprendre au bout de 3 ans de connaissance. » Murmura Peter plus pour lui même, consterné

« -De connaissance ? Tu compte aussi la première année où tu voulait nous tuer ? » 

« -Oui tu m'intriguait déjà à ce moment-là, pourquoi penses-tu que je t'ai demander si tu voulait la morsure ? »

« -Parce que tu voulait une meute ? Ainsi qu'un nouveau pion à utiliser dans ton jeu ? Et qu'il faut en moyenne 3 bêta pour avoir un équilibre ? » Répondit-il en haussant les sourcils sans quitter le chemin des yeux.

« -En partie vrai, mais pas totalement, tu aurait fait un bien meilleur loup que Scott. » Dit-il en coinçant brusquement Stiles contre un arbres, leur visages à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Il était certainement rapide pour un vieil homme, mais malgré sa force surnaturel, Stiles ne heurta pas le tronc d'arbre aussi violemment qu'il l'aurait dût. Pour une raison quelconque Peter avait contrôler sa force, une chose que ni Derek ni Scott ne semblait capable si l'on en croyait les nombreux hématome qu'il avait eut à cause d'eux. 

Néanmoins, malgré cette délicate attention, il serra les dents et son corps se tendit face à leur nouvelle position peu confortable pour lui. 

« -Éloignes toi. » Dit-il froidement, il ne supportait pas le fait de se laisser surmonter par quelqu'un depuis le Nogitsune, ni le fait d'être à la merci de quelqu'un d'autre, et encore moins d'un sociopathe.

« -Come-on Stiles, qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que je vais agir comme tu le veux. »

Il balança son genou dans son entre-jambe, avec une rapidité qu'il dissimulait habituellement, et furtivement il balança avec force sa batte contre sa mâchoire.

Dire que Peter ne s'y attendait pas était un euphémisme. Il replaça l'os de sa mâchoire avec une petite grimace de douleur, surpris de nombre de dégâts que ce simple coup venait de faire, avant de se retourner vers le plus jeune qui avait déjà repris la route, un légers sentiment de satisfaction régnait autour de lui, et un sourire amusé affiché sur son visage. Il devait y avoir de la wolfsbane sur la batte, il en était presque sûr même s'il ne pouvait pas la sentir.

« -Comment oses-tu attaquer un si joli visage. » Dit-il faussement outré

« -Tu peux te dire que c'était pour la fois où tu as écraser les clés de ma jeep, ou simplement le fait que tu te soit moquer de moi en disant que je ne pourrais pas me défendre contre toi ? »

Peter laissa échapper un rire malgré lui, décidément, ce garçon était bel et bien son préféré.

Scott et la meute commencèrent leur patrouille. Lydia et Kira, étaient parties du coté de la ville, au cas où le ou les coupables avaient décidés de se diriger vers le centre ville. Il y avait peut de chance, car personne n'avait rien signalé, mais il ne fallait pas négliger cette possibilité. C'est pour cette raison que ce sont les deux filles qui y ont été envoyée. Lydia étaient plus vulnérable que les autres sur le champ de bataille, et n'était pas vraiment faite pour se battre, et Kira était encore assez inexpérimentée. 

Scott, Isaac, Derek, Malia et Allison étaient dans la forêt, sur une piste. Il y avait une légère odeur qui les menaient dans le coté droit des bois, à la bordure de la villes, mais les pistes restaient difficiles à suivre. L'odeur était vague, dispersée dans l'air rendant la tâche de les retrouver beaucoup plus ardue. 

Ils avaient pris les plus doués en chasse, Malia a le meilleur instinct du groupe, elle est toujours efficace pour ce genre de choses, de plus elle connaît probablement les bois plus que quiconque ici. Après avoir vécu sauvagement dans les environs pendant presque 10 ans.   
Derek est un loup né, et par conséquent il a plus de contrôle que n'importe qui et utilise ses sens mieux que tous les autres. Isaac est bon au combat et apporte une assistance non négligeable qui fait souvent la différences, Scott les dirigent, et en tant qu'alpha il est également le plus fort et le plus rapide.  
Allison en tant que chasseuse est également indispensable, de plus en tant qu'humaine, elle était capable de sortir les autres de toutes sorte de pièges tel que le sorbier et le tue loup.   
La pauvre avait du mal à les suivre, et était plus essoufflée, mais elle ne se plaignait pas et faisait de son mieux pour garder un rythme soutenu. 

Ils s'arrêtèrent quelques instants, perdant la piste, pour se concentrer un peu plus. Les enjeux était grand, cette chose qui traînait avait réduit en bouillis les victimes, c'était dangereux, même Scott comprenait que ce n'était plus humain. 

« -Je ne suis toujours pas serein, pourquoi avons nous laisser Stiles seul avec Peter ? » Se plaignit-il, pour la centième fois, gagnant un regard agacé de Derek. 

« -Stiles est assez grand pour savoir ce qu'il veux, s'il dit qu'il peut gérer Peter il le peut. Je doute que mon oncle veuille vraiment lui nuire. » 

« -Quoi ? Tu vas croire que Peter aime bien Stiles ? » Demanda Isaac ahuris. « Peter n'aime personne à part lui. » 

« -C'est faux », intervint Malia d'un air absent, concentrée sur sa tâche, « Peter nous a protégés plus d'une fois. Lui et Stiles sont complice sur de nombreux points, je penses qu'il peuvent s'entendre et même s’apprécier. » 

Tout le monde la fixa, surpris qu'elle soit aussi observatrice. Elle intervenait rarement dans les affaires qui concernait Peter, mais elle ne pouvait pas ignorer que celui-ci était son père biologique, et qu'il lui avait sauver la vie plus d'une fois. Quoi qu'il dise, il tenait à elle, et ça ne la laissait pas indifférente. L'homme ne lui avait jamais vraiment donner une raison de lui en vouloir, non, si elle en voulait à un de ses parents, c'était bien sa mère. 

« -S'apprécier ? » Demanda Scott incrédule, « Stiles est celui qui m'a toujours dit de ne pas lui faire confiance, je ne peux même plus compter le nombre de fois où il m'as proposer de le tuer. » 

« -Tu sais qu'il n'était pas sérieux. » Intervint Derek, roulant des yeux.

« -J'en doute », répondit Allison, « Stiles n'aurait aucun problème à tuer Peter. » 

Scott et Isaac reniflèrent à cette remarque, pensant qu'elle plaisantait. Malia, elle, hocha la tête, approuvant ces propos. Allison était une chasseuse, elle avait été entraînée pendant quelques années par sa famille, et elle avait vu beaucoup de chasseur défiler dans sa maison, et elle reconnaissait des fois le regard qui passait sur le visage de son ami quand quelque chose de grave se passait. Elle savait que Stiles était capable de tuer pour eux, et elle était probablement l'une des rares personnes qui ne le sous-estimait pas ici. En tant qu'humaine elle-même, elle savait que ce statu ne le rendait pas faible, de plus il était d'une intelligence assez impressionnante, et d'une fourberie incroyable. Il était dangereux, et elle était contente de ne jamais être contre Stiles. 

« -Tu ne devrais pas t’inquiéter pour lui Scott, il sais se défendre, il l'as montré à de nombreuses reprises, il a un deuxième sens qui lui permet de savoir qui est dangereux ou non. » 

« -Peter est dangereux ! » Intervint Scott criant presque.   
« -Tait-toi ! » Répliqua Derek en murmurant froidement. « On est pas prêt de trouver le coupable si vous continuez à parler aussi fort. S'il arrive quelque chose à Stiles, nous tuerons Peter, dans le cas contraire, ça ne sert à rien de s’inquiéter. Concentrez vous sur la créature et son odeur. Plus vite on aura finis, plus vite on pourra rejoindre Stiles et l'éloigner de Peter. » 

Le pauvre Derek avait une patience très limitée, et même s'il avait un passé chargé avec Peter, il s'était habitué à lui, et le considérait comme pack. C'était son oncle, rien ne pourra jamais changer ça, les liens du sang sont fort et il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de famille. Peter était Peter, il avait toujours été fourbe quand il était plus jeune, ça ne l'avait jamais empêcher de considérer Peter comme son meilleur amis quand il était adolescent. 

« -J'ai une odeur », intervint soudainement Malia, ses yeux brillant de bleu dirigés vers le centre de la forêt. C'était mauvais, si la chose allait trop loin, elle finirait par tomber sur Stiles et Peter. Et ce fut suffisant pour que Scott arrête de se plaindre et suive Malia sur la piste. 

Au bout de quelques minutes, Stiles et Peter arrivèrent à la clairière où les corps avaient été retrouvés, les tentes étaient encore là, un feu de bois éteint juste devant. En se rapprochant ils remarquèrent que les corps avaient été enlevés, remplacé par des silhouettes blanche au sol, pour garder les indices. Il se plaça devant, regardant la positions des corps, le sang toujours sur l'herbe Peter ne le dérangea pas dans sa démarche, sachant qu'il était concentré et qu'il valait mieux ne pas le perturber. 

Il ne posa pas non plus de question en voyant le regard triste qu'il portait, le garçon ne ferait que se refermer sur lui même et même si Peter était curieux, il attendrait au moins qu'ils aient finis de trouver le corps de la petite, vivant ou mort. Ce qui était intéressant, était que la lueur de ses yeux ne montrait rien, ils étaient vide de toutes émotions mais il pouvait quand même sentir une légère émotions échapper à son contrôle, une vague tristesse changeait son odeur, et probablement les autres ne l'aurait pas remarquer, mais Peter était un loup entraîné.

« -J'ai lus les rapport de police que mon père avait sur son ordinateur », déclara Stiles le sortant de ses pensées, « il y avait des photos, de ce que je sais, ils se sont fait attaqué par devant par un animal, les deux parents étaient devant la tente, le sang est le leur, ils l'ont vu arriver, et ont sûrement ordonné aux enfant de courir pour survivre.   
Si on en suis la logique, les enfant sont partis de ce coté, » dit-il en montrant de la tête l'autre coté de la clairière. « Ils ont retrouvé le corps du garçon de 3 ans quelques mètre plus loin. »  
Il marcha dans la direction indiqué, pour retrouver une petite silhouette blanche confirmant les fait qu'il venait de citer. 

« Si Alicia est encore en vie, elle est par là, comme n’importe qui dans ce genre de situation, elle a sûrement dut courir tout droit, pour s'éloigner le plus possible de la menace. »  
Un frisson le parcouru, rien à voir avec la scène de crime, mais son corps avait toujours des frissons à des moments aléatoire.  
Un manteau en cuir se posa sur ses épaule le faisant sursauter. Il leva les yeux vers Peter, qui regardait soigneusement ailleurs. Il semblait, sérieux et calme, c'était rare venant de l'homme, il n'y avait aucun masque sarcastique ou quoi que se soit, le laissant bouche bée pendant quelques secondes. 

Il marcha dans la direction que Stiles venait d'indiquer toujours en silence en l'ignorant, Stiles dut courir légèrement pour le rejoindre après avoir récupéré de sa stupeur, enfilant le vêtement qui portait encore la chaleur corporelle du loup, ainsi que son odeur.   
Ils ne dirent rien, se concentrant sur tous les bruits, parfum pour Peter, ou voir n'importe quel indice pour Stiles.

La lune éclairait parfaitement la forêt, et même si c'était pratique pour voir ce n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée de sortir dans les bois une nuit de pleine lune quand ils chassait des loups, et il le fit savoir.

« -Aurais-tu peur que je devienne totalement incontrôlable ? » répliqua Peter

Il le regarda vraiment surpris.

« -Quoi ? Nan, pas toi. Tu es sûrement le mec qui a le plus de contrôle sur son loup que je connaisse. »

La sincérité dans son ton était déconcertante, et Peter le regarda avec une expression indéchiffrable avant de sourire en coin.

« -Alors de quoi as-tu peur Sweet-heart ? »

« -Je n'ai pas peur, répond-il offensé, c'est juste que si on tombe sur l'un des loup, ce sera plus difficile de se battre en faisant face à leurs instincts d'animal que de se battre contre des amateur avec quelques griffes et des crocs. Ils seront plus sauvages, leurs réflexe et leurs techniques seront meilleurs. »

« -Tu as toujours été le plus intelligent du groupe, le plus observateur, ça m'étonnera toujours. Je suis sur que Scott ne sais même pas que son loup intérieur à des instincts, il ne remarque pas grand chose, il ne prendra jamais compte des envie de son loup, ce qui est une très grave erreur. »

« -Scott n'a jamais été le plus grand observateur de la meute, il n'y avait aucun doute la dessus. »

« -Non, c'est vrai, tu l'es. »

« -Tu te défend bien aussi. »

« -J'ai dit dans la meute Stiles, je n'en fait pas vraiment partis. »

« -Bien sur que non, après tout tu ne fais que venir aux réunions, nous aider sur le terrain, nous donner des informations capitales que seul toi connais », dit-il sarcastiquement, « de plus ton neveu et ta filles font tous les deux partis du groupe maintenant, et ils sont la seule famille qui te reste, malgré tout ce que tu pourra dire. »

« -Je fais partis de la meute ? » 

« -Derek et Malia te considère comme tel, c'est tout ce que je peux affirmer », répond-il en regardant aux alentour pour éviter son regard.

Peter se stoppa soudainement, pour flairer l'air autour de lui, repérant une odeur différente de celles autour de lui depuis tout à l'heure.

« -Tu sais que tu ressemble à un chien comme ça ? »  
Un grognement lui répondit, le faisant renifler, et Peter lui lança un regard noir, sachant exactement à quoi il pensait.

« -Je sens l'odeur de la peur, et il est clair qu'elle ne vient pas de toi. »

-Par où ? Demande-t-il reprenant son sérieux

Il marcha vers un coin plus sombre que le reste de la foret, en se rapprochant un peu plus, ils virent une sorte de crevasse. Elle était discrète, petite, trop petite pour que Peter ou Stiles puisse se faufiler dedans.   
Ils s'accroupirent autour du trou, Stiles l'éclaira avec sa lampe torche.

« Alicia ? » Chuchote-t-il pour éviter de lui faire peur.  
Un gémissement craintif lui répondit, et pas besoin d'avoir les sens décuplé des loup pour savoir qu'elle était morte de peur.

« -Alicia ? Sors de la, tu ne crains plus rien, c'est moi Stiles », dit-il d'une voix douce, gagnant un regard curieux de Peter, qui allait sûrement avoir les réponses qu'il voulait, plus tard.

« -Stiles? » dit une petite voie tremblante qu'il eut du mal à entendre avec ses oreille humaine.

« -Yep, ne t'inquiète pas, les méchants monstres ne sont plus là, nous devons partir pour t'emmener dans un endroit sûr, j'ai de quoi manger dans ma poche, tu doit être affamée. »

Il tendit la main dans le trou, attendant qu'elle vienne vers lui, ne voulant pas la brusquer, elle avait déjà assez subi. Il sentis une petite main attraper ses doigts, s'accrochant désespérément, il la tira doucement, la faisant sortir du trou pour la rattraper dans ses bras. Elle tremblait, il ne sut pas si c'était de peur où de froid, il ne savait même pas si il faisait froid, son corps ne lui permettait plus de faire la différence selon les saisons, c'est comme si il était coincé en hiver, constamment. Il enleva la veste que Peter lui avait prêté plus tôt, et l'enroula autour d'elle. 

« -Shh, je t'ai, c'est bon, tu ne crains plus rien, c'est fini ne t'inquiète pas », chuchote-t-il à son oreille pour la calmer.

« -Stiles », pleura-t-elle, « papa, maman, et Alex, Ils-Ils sont.... »

« -Shh je sais, je sais, je suis désolé... » dit-il avec douleur la serrant un peu plus fort, les yeux brillants de larmes qu'il ne laisserai jamais tomber. 

Il passa une de ses main dans la poche de son sweat, pour prendre la barre de chocolat qu'il avait promis, gardant l'autre main autour d'elle pour la maintenir contre lui.  
Il enleva l'emballage et lui donna la barre.

« -Tien garde la, on va rentrer à la maison je te garde avec moi.  
Aller Peter, on doit se dépêcher, donne moi ma batte », demanda-t-il ne voulant pas baisser sa garde. 

Peter fit ce qu'il dit sans discuter, ce dont il était reconnaissant, l'homme savait toujours quand parler, et quand il fallait agir.   
Puis il le vit se tendre soudainement, il adopta la même posture, regardant les alentour, sachant que quelque chose n'allait pas, il attrapa vivement la batte que Peter lui lança, la tenant un peu plus fort que nécessaire.

« -Alicia accroche-toi bien à moi s'il te plaît », dit-il d'une voix autoritaire.

Il se rapprocha d'un arbre, quand il sentis qu'elle était bien accrochée, il commença à grimper dessus, à une hauteur raisonnable. A 5Mètres de hauteur, il la posa contre le tronc, à califourchon sur une branche solide qu'il lui demanda de tenir fermement et de ne lâcher sous aucun prétexte.

« -Je reviens chérie, je m'occupe de quelque chose je reviens promis, et on pourra rentrer manger un bon repas, ça te va ? »

« -Mh Stiles ? »

« -Oui ma belle ? »

« -Fais attention.. » 

Son cœur se resserra à la vue, il descendit discrètement de l'arbre, Peter faisait déjà face à deux loups, il semblait gérer, il bougeait bien, mais ils étaient deux et un soir de pleine lune. 

Il attendit à coté des arbres, attendant le bon moment pour frapper. Ils semblaient absorbés dans leurs combats, aucun d'eux ne se préoccupait de lui. 

L'un d'eux attrapa Peter à la gorge, les griffe s'enfonçant légèrement dans la peau. Du sang coula le long de sa peau et même si la blessure ne semblait pas vraiment grave, Stiles savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que le loup ne lui arrache la gorge. Cette simple pensée fit bouillir son sang, pour une fois depuis plus d'un an, Stiles ne ressentis plus se froid constant dans son corps, il vit rouge et une adrénaline sans nom le parcouru.   
Il se faufila rapidement, et furtivement derrière celui qui tenait Peter, et lui asséna un énorme coup de batte de base-ball. Un bruit sourd de craquement d'os résonna dans la forêt, le deuxième loup se tourna vers lui pour le prendre en chasse. Mauvaise idée. Peter, qui avait vite reprit ses esprits lorsque la menace avait disparue, lui trancha la gorche d'un coup de griffe efficace, le laissant tomber raide mort par terre.

Son coéquipier se releva, une batte de base-ball n'étant pas suffisant pour tuer un loup, il se rapprocha dangereusement de Stiles.   
Peter n'eut pas le temps de réagir, ne s'attendant pas du tout à ce que l'autre ce réveille aussi vite, le coup avait été après tout assez violent pour mettre quelqu'un dans le coma.   
Le loup-garou sauta sur Stiles, le coinça sur le sol prêt à le mordre. Tout ce passa très vite, les deux loups n'ont pas eut le temps de bouger que Stiles sorti un couteau de sa poche, et lui trancha la gorge également, se faisant asperger de sang. La bête tomba au sol, se tenant le cou agonisant lentement, essayant de guérir la blessure. Stiles ne réfléchis pas un seconde, sans aucune hésitation, il trancha de multiple fois la gorge, laissant sa haine faire le travail, faisant une entaille assez profonde pour être à deux doigt de décapiter la créature. 

Une main sur son bras le fit arrêter. Il releva les yeux pour voir Peter le regarder avec délicatesse, une douceur qu'il ne lui connaissait pas.

« -C'est bon Stiles, il est mort, tu ne lui causera plus de douleur même si tu continu à le trancher. Et bien que j'aime la vue du sang sur toi, il faut encore qu'on aide la petite. »   
Il ignora le fait que Peter ait utilisé son prénom, c'était rare, en général ils ne s'adressait que des surnoms, c'était étrange de l'entendre le prononcer mais pas désagréable.   
Il hocha la tête sachant qu'il avait un bon point, il se retourna, enleva son sweet couvert de sang poisseux, frissonnant à l'air contre sa peau.

« -Froid ? »

« -Je sais pas », dit-il honnêtement, « pas plus que d'habitude je pense. »

Peter passa sa main sur son bras, avant de froncer les sourcils.  
« -Tu es plus froid que cet après-midi. »

« -mmh », marmonna t-il distraitement.

Il tangua un instant, chancelant, ses jambes ne le tinrent plus, il faillit s'écrouler par terre. Faillis. Peter, avec ses reflex de loup, le rattrapa avant que sa tête ne heurte le sol.

« -Stiles ! »

Sa peau était plus pâle, des sueurs froides se formaient sur sa peau

« -C'est bon ça va, juste va chercher Alicia s'il te plaît, elle est encore dans l'arbre », dit-il d'une voix faible. Et le simple fait qu'il dise s'il te plaît à Peter montrait qu'il n’allait pas si bien que ça.

Peter le porta quelques instants pour le caler contre le tronc d'arbre le plus proche, avant de partir chercher la petite fille.

Quand ils revinrent quelques minutes plus tard, Stiles sourit à la vue devant lui, c'était vraiment une vue adorable, Peter tenait l'enfant dans ses bras, sa main la retenant, alors qu'elle avait ses jambes croisées autour de ses hanches et ses bras autour de son cou, tenant assez fort pour être sur qu'elle ne tomberait pas.   
« -Tu vas réussir à te lever ? »

Il puisa dans ses forces pour se mettre sur ses pieds, s'appuyant sur le tronc d'arbres à coté de lui, il réussit à tenir debout.  
« -Yep, c'est bon ça devrait aller. »

« -Stiles, tu avais dit que tu ferais attention », lui dit la petite voix d'Alicia.

« -Je sais ma chérie, je sais, je l'ai fait, Ils ne m'ont pas touchés, ne t'inquiète pas je vais bien » il sourit de son plus beau sourire, aussi sincère qu'il le put. « Ça ne te dérange pas si Peter te porte ? »

« -Nan, il est gentil. »  
Stiles renifla, amusé  
« -Quelque chose à dire contre ça Stiles ? » Demanda l'homme en haussant les sourcils

« -Quelqu'un est enfin content de te voir Zombiwolf », rit-il, ne pouvant pas le contenir.  
Peter sourit, un vrai sourire amusé, le genre de sourire rare qui était troublant et attachant. Il voyait une autre partis de sa personnalité, un coté de lui que l'homme ne montrait jamais, et il en était presque fier.

« -Tu compte me dévisager comme ça encore longtemps, ou on peut y aller ? » 

« -La ferme, je te fixais pas, je regardais Alicia », mentit-il  
Sûrement pas assez bien s'il en croyait le sourire moqueur qui prenait place sur les lèvres de l'homme.

« -Aller avance au lieu de te moquer j'ai pas tout ton temps, je lui ai promis à manger, ce n'est pas la barre de chocolat que je lui ai donner qui va l'aider à reprendre des forces. »

« -T'en profitera pour manger quelque chose, tu tiens plus debout, j'ai pas envie que tout le monde pense que je suis celui qui à mis fin à tes jours.

« -Mhoo tu es vraiment inquiet pour moi n'est ce pas ? »   
-Si c'est ce que tu veux entendre.

Il parlèrent comme ça pendant une heure avant de rejoindre la maison du shérif, pour donner à manger à Alicia. La maison était vide, son père étant encore à la station de shérif pour s'occuper des recherches de la disparue. 

Le petit groupe entendis un grognement sombre, sauvage. Scott s'arrêta soudainement, les sens en alerte. L'odeur de la créature était abondante dans la petite clairière, une légère odeur de sang arrivait à eux.   
Y avait-il une autre victime ? 

Ils se précipitèrent inquiet. Ça faisait plus d'une heure qu'ils cherchaient dans la forêt, cette chose avait largement eut le temps de faire d'autre victimes. 

Ils se dispersèrent, pour entourer la clairière, ne laissant plus aucune chance à la créature de fuir. Allison grimpa à un arbre, pour être en sécurité, alors qu'elle avait un meilleur visuel sur la scène, et préparait son arc. 

Les autres utilisèrent leur yeux surnaturels, pour mieux voir dans le noir, ne voyant qu'une masse sombre, semblant manger quelque chose.   
Ils entendirent un petit bruit de bâillonnement. La scène était vraiment gore, le loup garou, ou ce qu'il semblait être un loup-garou, avait la tête plonger dans les entrailles d'une femme blonde, les dents rouges, avec des morceau d'organes entre les crocs. Les yeux sauvages, grognant légèrement. La femme avait les yeux grands ouvert, des traces de griffe la dévisageant, le ventre ouvert, un bras arraché. Ils en avaient vu des horreur mais ça dépassait légèrement ce qu'ils avaient l'habitude de voir. Ils allaient avoir des cauchemar suite à ça. 

Isaac fit un léger gémissement de dégoût, ne supportant évidement pas la vue. La créature releva subitement la tête, les yeux bleu brillant sauvagement dans l'obscurité, fixés directement vers l'endroit où se situait Isaac.   
Après ce qu'il sembla être une éternité plus trad, la créature se jeta sur le pauvre garçon, qui réussi tant bien que mal à le dégager de lui, alors que tout le monde intervint pour éliminer la menace. Mais ils manquaient d'expériences, à part Derek , et étaient tous plus ou moins retourné par ce qu'ils venait de voir, à part Malia qui avait l'habitude de ce genre de chose suite à toutes ces années où elle avait du survivre seule dans la forêt. 

Isaac était blessé, des trace de griffe profonde dans son bras, qu'il avait utiliser pour repousser la créature. Ils se prirent tous des coup de griffes, l'oméga se défendait tant bien que mal, bougeant dans tous les sens, totalement imprévisible. Scott faillis se faire trancher l'estomac, et aurait probablement fini avec la moitié de ses organes en dehors de lui si Allison n'avait pas tirer une flèche dans le bras qui le menaçait, repoussant la créature sous le choc de l'impact. Derek en profita pour trancher la gorge du loup, sans plus attendre, avant de s'écrouler par terre épuisé.   
Ils avaient mal géré la menace. Ils avaient pensé qu'avec le nombre qu'ils avaient, il serait facile de gagner, mais ils avaient sous-estimé la bête. 

« -Tout le monde va bien ? » Demanda Scott, alors qu'Allison aidait Isaac à se relever. Ses blessure commençaient déjà à guérir, mais la douleur était bien présente.   
Ils hochèrent la tête, leur attention sur le cadavre de la femme. 

« -Je vais appeler le shérif pour lui dire qu'il y a eut de nouvelles victimes.  
On va refaire un tour pour voir s'il y en a d'autre dans le coin. Stiles m'as envoyer un messages, ils ont retrouvés la fille et l'emmène chez lui. »

Ils se mirent à bouger sans un mots, l'ambiance bien plus tendu que tout à l'heure, bien qu'ils soient rassurées de savoir que la jeune fille était sauve, l'horreur qu'ils venaient de voir les empêchait de le célébré. 

-Emmène Alicia à table je vais faire quelque chose à manger pour elle, il faut aussi que j'appelle mon père pour lui dire d'arrêter les recherches.

Peter hocha la tête et alla dans la cuisine comme s'il savait exactement où elle était. Il la posa sur une des chaise autour de la table, en attendant que Stiles revienne.

Pendant ce temps Stiles appela son père tout en préparant à manger, au bout de trois sonnerie le shérif décrocha  
« -Hey Stiles, ça va ? Rien de grave n'est arrivé ? Je suis désolé je suis beaucoup occupé cette nuit. »

« -Hey pops je sais, je t'appelle juste pour te dire qu'on à retrouver Alicia dans les bois. »

« -Alicia ? »

« -La petite fille disparue de la famille assassinée par le lion des montagne, tu sais, la fille que tu recherche depuis ce matin, on l'a retrouver il y a une heure, le temps de faire la route on viens juste de rentrer, je lui fait quelque chose à manger, elle est totalement affamée. »

« -Stiles, tu n'es quand même pas parti tout seul à la recherche de cette fille, et je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de regarder mes rapports de police. » Le shériff semblait vraiment fatigué, épuisé même, avec une pointe d’inquiétude. Il s'en voulait de savoir qu'il était la cause de tout ça.

« -Oui en attendant c'est pour le mieux, elle va bien, je voulais m'assurer qu'elle soit encore en vie, et non je n'y ai pas été seul je suis pas suicidaire non plus, je ne savais pas combien de loup étaient dans les environs. » Dit-il, légèrement outré, alors qu'il mélangeait des tomates et des courgettes coupés en cubes. 

« -Scott est venu avec toi ? »

« -Nan Scott est partis à la recherche des coupables, pour éviter qu'il y ai d'autre victimes. »

« -Alors avec qui ? Je sens que je ne vais pas aimer »

« -C'est bien que tu n'ai pas perdu ton instinct de flic pop's », répondit-il sarcastiquement. « Peter m'as accompagner. »

« -Peter Hale ? »

« -Le seul et unique. »

« -Je ne sais même pas ce qui est pire entre y aller seul ou y aller avec un tueur. »

« -Visiblement y aller seul aurait été une idée encore pire, si ça peut te réconforter il m'a sauver la vie, étant donner que je me suis fait attaquer par deux loup-garou enragé juste après avoir trouvé Alicia. » 

« -Ho mon dieu, tu te fourre toujours dans les pire situations Stiles, Tu vas bien au moins ? »   
Il s'en voulait d’inquiéter autant son père, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus tout lui cacher, il y a bien des moment où il devait être honnête. 

« -Pas de blessure, j'avais un bon garde du corps. »

« -Pourquoi y es-tu aller avec lui de toute façon. »

« -Scott avait besoin de tout le monde pour les chasser, et on est un soir de pleine lune, Peter à le meilleur contrôle sur son loup, il est assez fort pour pouvoir me protéger si il y en avais besoin. » 

Son père soupira, sachant qu'il ne gagnerais pas contre Stiles, la fatigue dans son ton se faisait ressentir. 

« -Dad, tu ferais mieux de te reposer, tu es debout depuis trop longtemps et tu n'as pas arrêter de toute la journée, annonce à tout le monde qu'il n'y à plus besoin de la chercher.  
Rentre vite. »

« -J'ai encore des dossiers à remplir, je rentrerais encore tard, laisse moi un truc à manger si tu est au fourneau. Occupe-toi bien d'elle Stiles. »

« -T'inquiète ». Il raccrocha, éteingnit le feu sous ses légume et sous la viande, il mis le tout dans une assiette et partis dans la salle à manger.

Il vit Peter assis avec Alicia sur les genoux, souriant légèrement, elle rigolait en jouant avec sa barbe. C'était vraiment un spéctacle attendrissant.  
Peter releva la tête, haussant un sourcil avec un sourire en coin en voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas.

« -Tu aime ce que tu vois Little red ? » 

« -Comment veux-tu que je t'appelle creepy-wolf après ça sérieusement, tu n'as plus aucune crédibilité en tant que bad guy, c'est juste adorable. »

« -Tu ferais mieux de ne pas baisser ta garde avec moi Sweetheart. »  
Stiles renifla

« -Vraiment pas crédible », dit-il en regardant Alicia jouer avec Peter. 

Il se déplaça pour se mettre à coté d'eux, plaça l'assiette devant les deux autres.  
Elle renifla l'air, le faisant sourire, se souvenant que Peter avait fait la même chose plus tôt, et d'après le regard que le loup lui lançait, il savait à quoi il pensait.

« -Mmh la cuisine de Stiles est la meilleur », dit-elle avec un énorme sourire aveuglant.   
Il sourit en retour ignorant le regard insistant que Peter lui donnait, sachant que l'homme avait des questions à lui poser à ce sujet.

« -Et moi j'ai pas d'assiette », lui demanda-t-il les yeux moqueurs.

« -Après quand le petit bout de chou ici présent sera endormi. »

« -Ho ? Un tête à tête, je savais que je te plaisait. »  
Il roula dramatiquement des yeux

« -Tu sais que tu es celui qui m'as sauver ? » Ajoute l'homme après quelques minutes de silences, faisant référence à la discussion qu'il venait d'avoir avec son père

« -Tu sais que ce n'est pas bien d'écouter les conversation des gens ?  
C'est juste un détail, tu n'aurait pas été là ils s'en seraient pris à moi et je serais mort donc tu m'as sauver indirectement. Mais ce n'est pas le sujet, je lui ai dit ça parce que il ne te porte pas vraiment dans son cœur au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarquer, c'est plus facile de gérer la situations si j'ai des argument en ta faveur, il le prendra moins mal. »

« -Toujours prévenant », répliqua Peter, sarcastique

« -N'est ce pas. »  
Bon je vais voir si il reste des anciens vêtements taille 6ans je vais voir dans le grenier, mange pas trop vite Alicia, dit-il en voyant ses joues de hamster remplient de nourritures.

Il se leva, et monta donc vers le grenier, avec appréhension. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été dedans, c'était ici que tous les souvenirs concernant sa mère étaient stockées, et c'était toujours douloureux d'y penser.   
Il se hissa en haut, et alluma l'ampoule pour éclairer la pièce. Un quinte de toux le prit, étouffer par la poussière, son père non plus n'était pas venu ici depuis un moment apparemment. 

Ça sentait le renfermé, une dizaine de cartons étaient stockés, contenant des photos, des jouets, des vêtement. Toute sa vie était ici, son enfance du moins. Il ne savait pas pourquoi ils gardaient tout ça. Avec les problème d'argent qu'ils avaient ce serait probablement pour le mieux de vendre toute ces babioles, mais son père avait catégoriquement refusé de toucher à quoi que ce soit.

Il tomba sur une photo de lui et sa mère, ils étaient dans un câlin proche, un sourire heureux aux lèvres, avant qu'elle ne soit atteinte de frontotemporal-demencia, avant que tout ne bascule dans leur vie, avant qu'elle ne le reconnaisse plus. C'était probablement le moment le plus dur de toute cette épreuve, savoir que sa mère était morte sans savoir qu'elle avait un fils, qu'elle l'avait oublié et qu'elle ne semblait pas le moins du monde chagrinée par ce simple fait. Ils avaient toujours été très complices, c'est pourquoi lorsqu'il l'avait perdu, malgré le fait que son père soit toujours là, il s'était sentis très seul.

C'était douloureux, mais il n'arrivait pas à quitter la photo des yeux, il la pris, ne voulant pas la laisser pourrir ici, elle ne méritait pas ça.   
Il trouva le carton de ses vêtements enfants, il pris le cartons entier, ne voulant pas perdre plus de temps que nécessaire ici, trop de mauvais souvenir. Il prit une inspiration tremblante avant de descendre avec le cartons dans les bras. Il passa devant sa chambre, mis la photo de sa mère sur son bureau et repartis aussitôt sans s'attarder plus que ça. 

Il revins dans la cuisine, Alicia avait finis de manger, son assiette était vide, pas étonnant après autant de temps sans manger.  
Il posa le carton sur la table, et fouilla dedans, trouvant toutes sortes de vêtement, ignorant ses sentiments en reconnaissant quelques habits qui lui faisait penser à sa mère, il y avait de toutes les tailles. Il fini par trouver un haut et un bas de pyjama simple, gris et rouge, il se rendit compte avec amusement que ses goûts n'avait pas vraiment changé depuis tout ce temps.

« -Alors Alicia ? Tu veux bien venir prendre ta douche, on va enlever toute cette boue et après tu pourra aller dormir »  
Elle tendit les mains vers lui pour qu'il la prenne, ce qu'il fit, et ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de bain, laissant le loup seul à la table du salon. 

« -Tu veux que je reste dehors ou que je t'aide ? »

« -Vien ! »

Il sourit, attendrit, cette petite était vraiment trop mignonne.

« -Tu es vraiment adorable, et tu le sera encore plus quand il n'y aura plus toute cette crasse pour cacher ton jolie visage. »

Il poussa la porte avec son pied et la posa sur le sol.  
« -Tu enlève tes vêtements ? Je vais chercher une serviette. »

Il revint 1minutes plus tard, elle était dans déjà dans la douche, prête à être lavée. Il pris un petit gant de toilette pour lui donner, et alluma l'eau. Elle se lava toute seule, enlevant chaque trace de boue sur son petit corps pendant qu'il lui lavait les cheveux, qui retrouvèrent leur teinte brune avec les reflet roux originaux.

Il la sécha avec la grande serviette l'enroula dedans, lui faisant des chatouilles, elle se roula par terre en riant. Ils avaient l'habitude de faire ça donc il ne se soucia pas vraiment de lui faire peur ou quoi que se soit, au contraire le but était de la pousser dans un environnement chaleureux qu'elle reconnaissait et qu'il savait qu'elle se sentirait à l'aise. Il l'aida à s'habiller, avant de la porter jusqu'à sa chambre, juste le temps de la border et elle dormait déjà. Elle semblait vraiment épuisée.

Elle semblait apaisée, son visage détendu dans le sommeil, et cette simple vu suffit à le réchauffer légèrement de l'intérieur et à lui donner un sourire sincère. 

Il savait que demain serait un autre jour. Tout c'était passer tellement vite pour elle, il doutait qu'elle ai vraiment réalisé ce qu'il s'était passé, mais le moment viendra où elle prendra conscience qu'elle ne reverrais plus jamais ses parents, ni son petit frère. 

C'est avec cette réalisation lourde qu'il prit une douche à son tour, laissant l'eau rouge couler sur le sol, la chaleur apaiser son corps endoloris et épuisé. Une tension qu'il ne savait pas être là quitta lentement ses épaules.   
Il soupira de contentement en passant ses doigt dans ses cheveux plein de shampoing, enlevant toute la saleté qui y résidait.

Il soupira lourdement avant d’arrêter l'eau qui réchauffait sa peau. Il avait quelques minutes avant que sa peau ne refroidisse brusquement. S'il le pouvait, il resterait en dessous de cette douche toute sa vie, elle le libérait de sa douleur pendant quelques instants, c'était reposant. Mais il ne pouvait se le permettre, avec leurs problèmes d'argents, son père avait dépensé toutes leurs économies pour son séjour à Eichen House, et il n'avait toujours pas finis de payer.  
Qui pensait que cet établissement en ruine était si cher ?

Tout le salaire de son père partait dedans, et ils n'avaient presque pas assez d'argent pour acheter à manger. Ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose que Stiles ne mange pas beaucoup depuis longtemps, il avait perdu un peu de poids mais ce n'était pas assez important pour qu'on le remarque, il ne mangeait pas autant mais il faisait son possible pour se forcer les jours d'écoles quand il mangeait avec tout le monde pour les apparences. Il mangeait le soir avec son père pour éviter les questions. Mais il mangeait lentement, et très peu, personne ne semblait le remarquer et sa faisait maintenant 1 an que ça durait. Il ne savait pas s'il devait être rassuré, ou peiné de voir que ses amis ne pouvaient pas voir au delà des apparences. 

Il passa une serviette sur son visage, essayant de sortir de ses pensées moroses, il avait encore beaucoup de chemin à faire à ce niveau. Il sécha ses cheveux, plutôt violemment, les ébouriffant sauvagement il aimait les laisser libre comme ça après une douche.   
Il s'habilla en vitesse et redescendit voir Peter, qui était toujours dans la salle à manger, les yeux fixé sur lui. Il le dévisagea un instant, avec une expression indéchiffrable, comme s'il l'évaluait ce qui soyons honnête était assez gênant.

-Tu devrais aller prendre une douche ça fait du bien et j'ai pas envie de manger en face de quelqu'un aspergé de sang. Dit-il inconfortablement, n'étant pas habitué à un regard aussi intense.

-Bien mais seulement parce que je ne veux pas que tu perde le peu d’appétits que tu as, réplique-t-il en allant dans la salle de bain à son tour.

Stiles le regarda partir, ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Peter, de toutes les personnes qu'il côtoie, soit celui qui remarque ce détail, ou alors le gars était télépathe et avait lu dans son esprit lorsqu'il était sous la douche. Ce qui est vraiment dérangeant quand il formula la pensée dans sa tête et maintenant il espérait vraiment que Peter n'était pas capable de lire dans ses pensées parce que c’est un sacré foutoir la dedans.

Il secoua la tête, décidant de faire à manger pour eux, le temps que Peter se douche, il prenait soin de toujours avoir quelque chose à faire pour éviter de sombrer dans ses pensées morbide et déprimantes. 

Quand il eut finis de réchauffer le plat, il alla chercher un t-shirt à son père, qui était plus prêt physiquement de Peter que Stiles, qui était trop maigre. Derek avait déjà prouver que ses vêtements n'étaient pas fait pour les Hales. Sauf peut-être les filles. Il toqua à la porte de la salle de bain, entendant l'eau se couper.

« -Quoi ? » 

« -J'ai des vetement de rechanges ! »   
La porte s'ouvrit sur un Peter Hale torse-nu, une serviette autour de la hanche, les cheveux ébouriffés. Il avala durement, sa gorge plus sèche qu'elle ne l'était avant, il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, un tic qu'il avait depuis longtemps maintenant, dont il ne faisait plus attention. Ce ne fut pas le cas de Peter, qui suivit le mouvement avec beaucoup d'attentions, avant de prendre les vêtement et de retourner dans la salle de bain.   
Stiles l'attendit, plus dans un état second, son cerveau ayant buguer, hallelujah, il avait une pause dans sa tête c'était le trou noir, un silence reposant. 

Il entendit la porte de la salle s'ouvrir, Peter dans l'encadrement, une t-shirt col en v de son père, il n'en avait pas beaucoup mais Stiles avait finit par en trouver un, sachant que l'homme les appréciait particulièrement.

« -Tu viens on vas manger ? »

L'homme regarda Alicia, une lueur inquiète, et Stiles ne pensait pas que son visage connaissait cette expression, c'était vraiment adorable.

« -Peter, j'ai mis du sorbier autour de la maison, elle ne risque rien le temps qu'on mange, je ne pensait pas que tu puisse te soucier de quelqu'un d'autre que toi même. » Dit-il avec amusement

« -Tu t'es enfermer ici, avec un loup-garou, qui n'a jamais eut aucun scrupule à tuer quelqu'un, sans personne pour te protéger ? » Réplique-t-il avec un sourire sombre se rapprochant lentement de lui. Et si Stiles ne le connaissait pas aussi bien, il penserait que le gars était lunatique. Mais ce n'est pas le cas, il le connais, et sait que ce n'est qu'une façade pour masquer ces sentiments humains qui viennent d'apparaître sur son visage. 

« -Premièrement, le fait qu'il y ait ou non du sorbier ne change rien, si tu voulais me tuer tu le pourrais sans problème, tu es plus fort, sûrement plus rapide, et assurément plus endurant que moi. Du moins en course » ajoute-t-il en voyant le sourire arrogant qui se formait sur son visage. « Même sans les barrières nous savons tous les deux que personne ne vérifie ma maison, personne ne me protège tous les jours, comme ils protègent Allison, Lydia, ou même Kira même si elle a des pouvoirs.  
Deuxièmement, tu ne me fais absolument pas peur Peter, tu peux être manipulateur et aussi dangereux que tu le dis, tu n'es pas plus dangereux que Scott.   
Et troisièmement si jamais tu me tue, tu devra quitter la ville, et rien qui quitter la maison sera compliqué vu que tu n'aura plus personne pour enlever le sorbier. Sachant que Scott et mon père voudront ta mort, et tu n'aura plus du tout de famille. De plus tu m'aime trop pour me tuer. »

Peter le claqua contre le mur, une habitude des Hale encore une fois, la main sur sa gorge, les griffes grattant sa peau fine avec beaucoup plus de menaces que d'habitude faisant perler quelques gouttes de sang.   
Leurs yeux se verrouillèrent, ils étaient tous les deux calmes, Stiles soutint son regard, son pouls battait contre ses griffes paisiblement, le narguant.

« -C'est amusant de voir qu'un monstre comme moi ne te fasse pas sourciller, mais que le simple fait de rester dans ta maison et particulièrement dans le grenier te mets dans tous tes états. »

Son cœur réagis cette fois, manquant un battement avant de battre irrégulièrement et précipitamment. Ses yeux se durcirent, perdant leur chaleur habituelle, le même regard qu'il avait eut dans le loft, celui qui envoya des frissons dans le corps de Peter, malgré lui.   
Peter ne vit pas le coup de point partir, lui décrochant la mâchoire, le faisant lâcher prise et reculer sous l'effet de la surprise, et la violence du coup. Qui aurait pu penser que le fragile Stiles pouvait avoir autant de force. 

Oui Peter était surpris, surpris que le garçon ait eut le courage de le frapper, surpris qu'il ait cette force malgré sa malnutrition et la fatigue de la journée, surpris qu'il ne montre aucune trace de douleur malgré le fait que sa main soit probablement cassée, sachant que la peau des loup était plus solide, et il avait clairement entendu le craquement. 

« -Je vais manger, quand tu aura fini de jouer au con tu viendra me rejoindre », dit-il froidement en sortant de la pièce, se retenant de claquer la porte ne voulant pas réveiller Alicia, laissant l'homme excité, car Peter ne pouvait le nier, Stiles était sexy quand il était en colère, il semblait dangereux, c'était exaltant. »

Il finit par rejoindre Stiles dans le salon après quelques instants, sentant la faim commencer à tirailler son estomac. Il s'assit en face du garçon, qui évitait soigneusement son regard, concentré sur son repas.  
Il savait que Peter avait des questions à poser et il n'était pas sure de vouloir y répondre, mais il savais également que l'homme pouvait être très persuasif et très têtu.

« -Donc... Tu la connais. » c'était plus une affirmation qu'une question mais il répondit quand même

« -Oui. Pendant les dernières vacances, je suis partis de la ville pour un job de babysitting, pour me changer les idée, pour changer d'air.   
Les Theler était une famille vraiment agréable, ils avaient la joie de vivre, j'ai travailler pour eux pendant un moment, j'ai passer beaucoup de temps avec elle et son petit frère Alex. »

« -C'est pour ça que tu te sentais si impliqué dans la recherche. »

« -Surpris ? »

« -Non pas tellement, j'aurais plutôt été surpris du contraire.  
Ton père n'était pas au courant n'est ce pas ? Il ne semble pas connaître la famille. »  
Stiles le regarda un moment, arrêtant de manger avant de répondre.

« -Non il ne l'était pas, je ne lui en ait jamais parler, il n'a jamais remarquer quand j'étais ailleurs, il a beaucoup été pris avec toutes ces conneries surnaturels. »

« -Pourquoi du babysitting ? »

« -J'avais besoin d'argent, ma jeep a besoin de réparations, mon père a à peine de quoi nous nourrir et il ne vit plus du tout, il paye encore Eichen House pour m'avoir reçu il y a un an. J'adore les enfants, je suis doué avec eux ils m'adorent en retour, c'était la meilleure solution, ils me payaient bien et je m'amusaient, je m'amusais vraiment. » il chuchota les derniers mots, nostalgique, une tristesse dans son regard. 

« -Tu aurais pu demander de l'argent tu sais ? »

« -A qui ? Scott ? Il est autant dans la merde financièrement que moi, Melissa se démène à l’hôpital pour qu'ils puissent vivre mais c'est à peine suffisant, elle à dut réparer sa maison un nombre incalculable de fois, plus la fois ou j'ai écraser ma jeep contre sa voiture, pour l’éloigner de toi. »

Peter renifla au souvenir.  
« Je ne suis pas assez proche des autres pour leur demander de l'argent, Derek n'a plus d'argent, il a tout mis pour acheter son loft et il ne travaille pas. Et toi, tu as tout perdu avec l'histoire du bienfaiteur ce qui est drôle parce que tu ne savais même pas que c'était toi »

« -Ouai vraiment drôle. » réplique Peter sarcastiquement le faisant sourire. 

Ils mangèrent silencieusement, tous deux réfléchissant de leur coté.   
Stiles débarrassa la table, rapidement malgré son poignet affaibli par le coup, il bacla le travail avant de retourner s’asseoir devant Peter attendant les autres question qu'il pouvait voir sur son visage. 

« -Le nogitsune t'a légèrement changer, tu es plus sombre, tu as toujours été gris, et tu l'es encore, mais plus sombre. »

« -Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? »

« -Ta capacité à mentir pour commencer. »

« -J'ai toujours su mentir Peter, » dit-il avec fatigue en se tenant la tête, une migraine pointer son nez. « Je mens depuis que je sais parler, même mon propre père le sait, il est le premier à avoir subit ça. Il méritait tellement mieux. »

« -Je parlais de savoir mentir à un loup-garou Stiles. » dit Peter le faisant sortir de sa tête.

« -J'ai perfectionné mon mensonge après la mort de ma mère, je ne savais pas que je pouvais mentir aussi bien. J'ai mentis à Scott un nombre incalculable de fois et je pensais que s'il ne pouvait pas entendre le mensonge c'était parce qu'il était débutant mais quand Derek n'a pas relevé, je savais que j'arrivais à passer au delà de votre détecteur. Je contrôle parfaitement mon rythme cardiaque quand je trompe quelqu'un, je contrôle suffisamment bien mon pouls pour faire croire que je ment quand je ne le suis pas. Je me suis fait arrêté une fois est leur détecteur de mensonge n'a pas fonctionné non plus. »

« -Comme ce jour dans le garage n'est-ce pas ? »

« -Oui, malgré tout ce que tu peux croire je ne veux pas devenir un loup, on ne peux pas être un loup et un renard en même temps, je ne veux pas être sous le contrôle de mon loup. J'aime maîtriser toutes mes émotions, être un loup-garou m'en empêcherais. »

« -Pourquoi avoir fait semblant de mentir alors ? » demanda Peter, vraiment intrigué, et l'expression qu'il portait sur son visage, les sourcil froncés, les lèvres pincées comme à chaque fois qu'il voulait résoudre une énigme particulièrement difficile. 

-Pour te donner un semblant de pouvoir. Que tu pense que je sois faible et effrayé, même si j'avoue avoir eut peur pour ma vie ce jour là, j'ai tout miser sur le fait que tu soit un manipulateur. Que tu pense pouvoir me manipuler assez pour me donner la morsure, me retourner contre Scott, te servir de moi, comme ça j'aurais eut la vie sauve.   
Je ne veux pas la morsure parce que je suis sûr et certain que je n'y survivrai pas. »

Peter ne laissa aucune émotion paraître sur son visage, il l'écouta parler sans l'interrompre.   
« -J'ai beaucoup de sang sur les mains, Peter, et pas seulement à cause du Nogitsune, je protégerais mes amis, tu le sais mais pour Scott, Lydia et mon père je serais capable de tuer quelqu'un, et tu le sais très bien. Je l'ai prouver avec le cocktail Molotov, même si je n'avais pas spécialement envie de te tuer, que tu t'en prenne à Scott et Lydia, je ne pouvais pas l'accepter.   
Et c'est aussi ce qui s'est passé avec Donovan, bien que je doute que tu sache de qui je parle »

« -J'ai entendu parler vaguement d'une histoire à ce propos. »

« -Il voulait être flics, mais n'arrêtait pas de faire le délinquant. Après s'être fait arrêter trois fois, mon père lui à dit qu'il ne pourrait jamais être flic. Il ne l'as pas bien pris et il a promis de se venger de lui. Peut de temps après, il à reçu des pouvoir de la part des dread doctors, et c'était le moment idéal pour s'attaquer au shérif. Mais Théo l'as manipulé, et lui as dit que s'il voulait vraiment faire souffrir le shérif, il faudrait s'en prendre à quelqu'un qui lui était proche, qui comptait plus que tout pour lui. Il est venu après moi après les cours, il faisait nuit, et je l'ai tuer. C'était un accident, en parti, mais j'avoue que le sentiment que ça à laisser en moi était incomparable. Je le voulais mort. Mais la partie la plus dure était de paraître coupable devant Scott et mon père, j'ai faillis perdre Scott, mais tout a finis par s'arranger. Je suis un bon acteur, je peux au moins m'attribuer ça.   
Mais ce n'est pas le point, je n'ai pas changer, j'ai toujours été comme ça. »

« -Je ne t'ai jamais vu avec une expression aussi dangereuse que celle que tu portait dans le grenier, sauf au moment ou le nogitsune te possédait. »

« -C'est normal, il avait mon corps, mes expressions, mais ce que vous tous ne savais pas, c'est qu'il ne possédait pas mon corps, il me manipulait certes, mais j'avais le contrôle sur mon corps, ce que vous pensez qu'il a fait, c'est faux, je suis celui qui ait tourner cette épée dans le flan de Scott, je suis celui, qui a complètement exploser Derek contre la colonne dans son loft. Celui qui a fait exploser la station service, c'était mon idée, j'ai faillis tuer mon propre père, Derek, et Chris, Faillis tuer Allison, et Lydia, et Isaac. Tout ce qu'il faisait c'était amplifier mes émotions, et malheureusement elle ne sont pas toujours positive.

Il m'a pris parce que je suis comme lui, je suis un trickster, j'ai les meilleurs plan et je suis le plus fourbe. Et également celui qui contient le plus de haine au plus profond de mon être, je ne deviens pas plus sombre, Peter, je l'ai toujours été.   
Cette expression que j'ai eut, je ne l'ai jamais montrée car j'ai toujours un contrôle parfait sur mon corps et mes émotions, mais ça fait un an que je supporte cette douleur, un an, je suis à bout de nerf, je ne dors plus, j'ai des cauchemars à l'instant où je ferme les yeux. Je revois ce que j'ai fait, ce que je peux faire, ce que je suis.   
Cette douleur constante que je subi aussi joue sur mon moral. La haine me dévore de l'intérieur, mon corps est fatigué, je n'ai aucun moyen d'évacuer tout ça, à part le meurtre que j'ai commis tout à l'heure ! »

Il ne remarqua même pas qu'il avait finis par crier, les yeux brillant de larmes qui ne coulaient plus depuis longtemps. Ses épaules et sa voix tremblaient, ses cernes ressortaient sur sa peau pâle. Personne en le voyant, ne pouvait dire qu'il avait 19 ans, il faisait tellement plus âgé, et Peter venait de voir à quel point il était déchiré de l'intérieur, le garçon cachait bien son jeu, pour réussir à tromper même le meilleur d'entre eux. Il savait que Stiles avait beaucoup subi comme tous les autres, mais il n'avait jamais sut que c'était à ce point. Il ne suivait pas toujours ce qu'il se passait et tout ce qu'il avait comme information était ce que disait Derek, mais le gars était rarement observateur et perspicace ce n'était pas vraiment étonnant qu'il l'ai raté, surtout quand même Peter ne pouvait pas le voir les rare ois où il venait aux réunions.

« -Pourquoi as-tu dit que tu allais mieux après le nogitsune ? »

« -Je n'ai jamais dit que j'allais mieux. » Dit-il en massant ses tempes. 

« -Personne ne t'as demander si tu allais mieux ? » Demande Peter, surpris.   
Stiles le regarda, pensant voir un air moqueur, mais tout ce qu'il trouva c'est une surprise clairement affichées, et un peu de choc. 

« -Tout le monde était occupé après tout ça. Allison et Isaac sont partis en vacances avec Chris, apparemment l’événement les avaient encore plus rapprochés. Scott s'occupait de Kira et de ses pouvoir qui prenaient le contrôle de son corps, et Lydia c'est plutôt de ma faute, malgré le fait qu'elle soit ma meilleure amie je ne voulais pas la déranger, il y a une distance entre nous, mais je ne sais pas si c'est elle ou moi qui la met. J'ai tué son copain, je me voit mal rester à coté d'elle, elle ne doit sûrement pas avoir envie de m'avoir près d'elle. »

« -Tu pense qu'elle t'en veux pour ça ? »  
Stiles ne répondit pas tout de suite, le fixant d'un air vide

« -Tu sais que tu ressemble à un psychologue actuellement ? »

« -J'ai toujours pensé que ce serais mon métier. Mais écouter des problèmes tous les jours c'est pas amusant, je finirais par tuer quelqu'un. »

« -Tu écoute bien les miens »

« -Tu es différent Stiles. Si on revenait à ce qu'on disait, mmh ? »

« -Ho mon dieu tu me fait tellement penser à ma conseillère d'orientation.   
Je ne pense pas qu'elle m'en veuille juste qu'elle ne sera pas à l'aise avec moi à coté d'elle. »

« -Stiles, ça fait un an maintenant, Lydia est la moins rancunière de tout le groupe, et la plus forte émotionnellement avec toi, c'est pour ça que vous êtes mes préférés, vous cachait votre jeu, vous êtes dure à lire.  
Et quand bien même ça ne ferais pas un an, dis moi pourquoi elle est venu dans tes bras à toi, quand elle l'a vue mourir ? »

Il ne répondit pas, reconnaissant la vérité dans ses propos, il se sentait un peu mal d'avoir mis cette distance entre eux quand elle en avait le plus besoin, elle était et sera toujours sa meilleure amie, il l'aimait, mais il avait compris depuis longtemps que ce n'était pas romantique, depuis leur premier baiser, lors de sa crise de panique.   
Il ferait tout pour elle, mais comme il le ferait pour Scott, ils sont ses deux meilleurs amis, ceux qu'il connaît depuis longtemps, en qui il a une confiance aveugle. 

Sa migraine empirait, ses yeux se fermèrent malgré eux, sa respiration s'accrocha légèrement, il avait du mal à respirer.   
Il avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser, il se sentais partir, il n'avait plus les pieds dans sa cuisine, il était perdu dans sa propre tête et sa douleur.   
Il senti une main se poser sur son front, l'apaisant, il senti le mal de tête disparaître petit à petit, puis quand son esprit enregistra ce qu'il se passait, il se recula vivement, pour remarquer que Peter n'était plus sur la chaise, il était juste devant lui, la main encore en l'air, pas du tout impressionné par sa réaction, comme s'il s'en doutait un peu. 

« -Calme toi, je n'enlève que la douleur de ta migraine. »  
Sa voie était chaude et douce, elle l'apaisait, il se calma et le laissa faire. 

« -Je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait faire ça sur une seule partie du corps, je pensais que c'était global » dit-il d'une voix somnolente, il accentua le contact contre sa main, appréciant le contact chaud. Il ferma les yeux, malgré lui, la fatigue se fit sentir de plus en plus, son corps se relâcha. Il ne devrait probablement pas se relâcher autant devant Peter, mais dans un sens cela était si agréable qu'il n'arrivait pas à se dégager de sa prise. Depuis quand n'avait-il pas eut un contact, aussi léger que ça ?Il se sentais tellement vulnérable. Il ne savait pas que ça lui avait manquer à ce point, il n'osa pas rouvrir les yeux, de peur que ce ne soit pas réel, il avait toujours du mal à déterminer le vrai du faux. 

La douleur était partie, mais le contact ne finis pas, la main resta au même endroit, jouant légèrement avec ses cheveux de devant. Il rouvrit les yeux avec crainte, il ressemblait à un enfant perdu pour Peter, il ressentait le besoin de le serrer dans ses bras et de le protéger, sentiment qu'il n'avait pas ressentis depuis la mort de sa famille. Et comparer Stiles à un membre de sa défunte famille était quelque chose qu'il ne pensais pas possible.

« -Aller viens dans le canapé tu dois dormir. »  
Son cœur battis plus fortement à la mention du sommeil, ne voulant pas faire face à ses cauchemars. 

« -Shh, je reste avec toi si tu t'agite je te réveille ok ? »   
Il hocha la tête faiblement avant de se lever et de se diriger vers le canapé, gémissant de mécontentement quand la main ne fut plus en contact avec lui, bien qu'il le nierai le lendemain.   
Stiles s'allongea, prenant toute la place, mais avant d'avoir le temps de fermer les yeux, Peter lui souleva la tête, pour s’asseoir à l'endroit exacte ou sa tête était quelques seconde auparavant. Il reposa sa tête sur ses cuisses, gagnant un regard ahuris du plus jeune.

« -J'ai dit que je rester avec toi cette nuit et il n'est pas question que je m'assois par terre je suis pas un chien. »

Stiles renifla, gardant ses remarque pour lui. Il ferma les yeux, il était trop fatigué pour protester, alors il relâcha son corps et laissa Peter passer une main dans ses cheveux propres.   
Pour lui faire plaisir, pas parce qu’il aimait ça.   
Il ne mis pas longtemps avant de s'endormir sous la chaleurs de la main de Peter, qui l'apaisait grandement. 

Le groupe de Scott continuait ses recherches.   
Ils auraient du rentrer il y a une demi-heure, mais ils avaient sentis une autres odeur étrange dans le fond de la forêt. Plus ils se rapprochaient, plus ils pouvaient sentir le sang. Ce qui les inquiéta cependant était qu'au fur et à mesure ils distinguèrent plusieurs odeurs différents, et réussirent à capter celle de Stiles et de Peter. 

« -Il y a eut un combat ». Déclara Derek, ses yeux balayant la scène de crime. Il y avait deux cadavres.   
Ils se rapprochèrent des deux corps, cherchant des indices.   
« -Celui-ci à dut être achever par Peter, les traces de griffe sous son cou son un peu sa marque de fabrique. » 

Peter ne s’embêtait généralement pas avec des coup inutile. S'il pouvait tuer son adversaire d'un coup de griffe il le ferais, et en général, c'était le cou, la partie la plus vulnérable du corps humain. 

« -Je n'arrive pas à croire que le mec ai vraiment tuer quelqu'un pour Stiles. » Annonça Scott, vraiment surpris.

« -Il l'as probablement fait pour sauver sa propre vie. » Répliqua Isaac. Il était clair que l’adolescent n'aimait pas Peter, et ne lui faisait pas confiance le moins du moins.

Allison elle, resta silencieuse devant le deuxième corps.   
« -Qu'est ce que tu fait ally ? Demanda Scott, en s'approchant d'elle. Woaw, celui-là est bien amoché. »   
En effet la gorge était tellement tranchée, que la tête était presque séparés de son corps.   
« -Peter ne sais jamais quand il faut s'arrêter », intervint Derek, sans jugement, juste observateur. 

« -Ce n'est pas Peter », répliqua Allison, « ce sont des marques de couteau, pas de griffes. »   
Et elle savait de quoi elle parlait, elle s'y connaissait très bien à ce sujet, et elle utilisait des couteau sur des animaux pendant son entraînement avec sa tante. 

« -Quoi tu veux dire que Stiles aurait fait ça ? » Demandèrent Scott et Isaac en même temps, la regardant comme si elle avait une deuxième tête qui venait de pousser. 

Elle ne répondit pas, elle savait que les deux avait du mal à voir Stiles autre qu'un faible humain. Pour eux la force du loup faisait d'eux ce qu'ils étaient, si ils perdaient leur pouvoir ils seraient dévastés, mais Stiles n'était pas inoffensif, et ce cadavre le montrait parfaitement. 

« -Nous devrions rentrer, je pense que ce sont les dernier, nous irons voir Stiles demain, ainsi que cette fille. » Répondit-elle à la place, en commençant à marcher vers la ville.   
« Lydia et Kira n'ont rien trouver dans le centre ville, s'il y a d’autre cadavre cette nuit, nous reviendrons en reconnaissance. » 

Ils hochèrent la tête, puis la rejoignirent, en jetant un dernier coup d’œil dégoutté aux deux corps sans vie au sol. On pouvait dire que c'était une mission accomplis. Il était temps pour eux d'avoir une nuit de sommeil pour récupérer.

Malgré le confort que Peter lui donnait et sa présence presque réconfortante (presque, il ne fallait pas oublier qu'on parlait de Peter ici) Il se réveilla en sursaut deux heures après avoir fermer les yeux, le corps en sueur, le cœur battant à une vitesse anormalement élevée. Il n'arrivait pas à respirer, son souffle se bloquait dans sa gorge, lui laissant une sensation de brûlure, alors que la panique commençait à l'envahir.   
Deux bras l'encerclèrent sans pour autant l'oppresser, lui offrant un réconfort, une présence rassurante.   
Il leva les yeux, et prit conscience de ce qui l'entourait, Peter était allonger avec lui sur le canapé, s'il ne se trompait pas, l'homme était assis quand il s'était endormi.

« -Que fais-tu allonger ? » Il essaya d'ignorer sa voix tremblante, espérant qu'elle passerait inaperçu, mais s'il en croyait le léger tressaillement des bras de Peter, ce n'était pas le cas. 

« -Tu faisait un cauchemar. »Repondit simplement le loup comme si cela était suffisant pour tout expliquer.

« -Et donc ? »

« -J'ai pas réussi à te réveiller, et je savais pas quoi faire d'autre. »   
Stiles se satisfait de cette réponses, encore un peu secouer par son cauchemar, toutes ses émotions se disputaient dans son corps. Il inspira et expira plusieurs fois, essayant de calmer son cœur battant toujours à la même vitesse. 

Il sentis Peter se redresser, et sans réfléchir, il agrippa son T-shirt, son corps se tendit violemment, et sa respiration s'aggrava.   
« -Shhh, je ne pars pas, okay, je reste détend toi Sweetheart. » 

Ses jointure étaient blanches, il s'accrochait désespérément à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage.   
-J'.. J-arrive.. pas à.. à.. respirer...  
-Shh, concentre toi sur ma voix, ne pense pas à respirer, ne pense à rien, écoute les battement de mon cœur, ça devrait t'aider à te stabiliser. 

Il le fit, ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre, il écouta les battements de cœur réguliers qui cognait fortement contre la poitrine et résonnait dans ses oreilles. Un son très apaisants. Comment Peter savait-il que ça allait calmer son attaque de panique ? Il ne le savait pas, mais il était reconnaissant pour l'aide.

Il prit une grande inspiration, s’imprégnant du parfum de l'homme contre lui, son visage contre son cou, surpris qu'il ne réagisse pas, les loups n'aiment en général pas que quelqu'un se place à cet endroit, c'était une partie vulnérable, mais Peter lui faisait assez confiance pour le laisser faire. Une chaleur le remplis de l'intérieur, se n'était pas de l'excitation, non, même s'il devait avouer que l'homme était sexy, il était trop fatigué pour ça, non c'était une chaleurs différente, tout aussi agréables. Il ne pensait pas que c'était possible, mais il ressentait actuellement beaucoup d'affection pour lui, une affection pure, et sincère. 

« -Merci.. » dit -il en se levant légèrement avant que les bras de Peter se resserrèrent autour de lui, le tenant fermement en place, l'empechant de sortir du canapé.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu pense faire ? 

« -Chercher mon portable pour envoyer un message à Scott ? » dit-il incertain. 

« -Ils peuvent se débrouiller sans toi pour une fois, tu dois dormir. »

« -Je ne veux pas, Peter, c'est trop dure » 

« -Je sais, crois moi, je sais. »

Et il le cru. Parce que Peter était un homme qui avait subi beaucoup beaucoup de chose dans sa vie, et qu'être un enfoiré avec la plus part des gens n'empêchait pas les cauchemars. 

Il laissa tomber pour cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas mauvais de laisser quelqu'un prendre soin de lui pour une fois. Il n'avait pas réalisé manquer de contact physique pendant tout ce temps, il avait mis des distance avec tout le monde, inconsciemment, et s'était refusé ça. Mais maintenant il réalisa qu'il manquait se genre de contact, même venant de Peter. En fait le fait que ce soit Peter rajouter quelque chose à tout ça. Parce que l'homme n'était pas du genre câlin, il était rare de le voir faire une action gentille pour quelqu'un, et le fait que Peter essaye de le réconforter, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, le réchauffait agréablement de l'intérieur. Il se sentais spécial.

Scott et le groupe se séparèrent à la bordure de la forêt, où Kira et Lydia les attendaient.   
Ils racontèrent aux deux fille ce qu'il s'était passé de leur coté et du coté de Stiles et Peter, ou du moins ce qu'ils avaient compris, avant que tout le monde ne décide de rentrer chez soi.

« -Je vais chez Stiles, voir si il va bien, ou si Peter a réussis à le blessé d'une manière quelconque. » Déclara Scott, toujours peu serein concernant son meilleur ami. Après tout, il avait fini par se faire attaquer par la créature, et il avait pu sentir l'odeur du sang de Stiles dans la forêt, c'était léger, mais suffisant pour dire qu'il avait été un peu blessé. De plus il voulait savoir comme allait la jeune fille, la pauvre avait perdu toute sa famille, et avait été pourchassée par les loups garous sauvages. 

Ils ne savaient pas vraiment comment ils allaient gérer ça, mais ils allaient se débrouiller comme d'habitude, avec l'aide du shérif et de sa mère. 

« -Je viens avec toi ! » S'exclama Derek, trottinant pour le rejoindre.   
Scott lui lança un regard amusé

« -Tu peux dire ce que tu veux, tu t’inquiétera toujours pour Stiles. »  
Le plus vieux roula des yeux, avant d'entrer dans sa voiture, Scott sur le siège passager.

« -Qui te dit que je ne m’inquiète pas pour Peter ? » 

« -Qui s'inquiète pour Peter ? » Ricana Scott, gagnant un regard agacé, « Quoi ? »

« -C'est mon oncle, tu peux dire ce que tu veux, il reste un membre de ma famille, je m'inquiète pour lui, comme il s'inquiète, à sa manière certes, pour nous. » 

Scott ne répondit pas, comprenant son point de vue, mais pas du tout prêt à admettre que Peter valait la peine qu'on s'inquiète de lui. Il ne détestait pas particulièrement le gars, dieu sait qu'il lui avait donner beaucoup de chance de se racheter, et avait fini par le regretter. On en pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir pour ne plus lui faire confiance. Mais il est vrai que Peter les avait aidé, surtout quand la vie de Malia était en jeu, même si il compensait avec son attitude de connard insensible pour cacher ses émotions. 

Ils arrivèrent assez rapidement devant l'allée du shérif, la maison était silencieuse, mais ils pouvaient clairement sentir Peter, et l'homme n'était certainement pas censé se retrouver ici. Ils mentiraient si ils disaient que le silence qui venait de la maison ne les inquiétaient pas. Parce que Peter et Stiles étaient rarement voir jamais silencieux quand ils étaient à deux, ils aimaient trop se lancer des pics et du sarcasmes à plein nez pour ça.

Ils se dépêchèrent de sortir de la voiture et ouvrirent la porte d'un seul coup. Quoi qu'ils eurent imaginer rien n'aurait pus les préparer à ça.   
Stiles et Peter allongé l'un à coté de l'autre beaucoup trop proche à leur goût, les yeux fermés. Ce qui en soit été étonnant parce que ni l'un ni l'autre n'aurait fait confiance à l'autre pour dormir à coté de lui. Et pourtant, ils semblaient tellement loin dans leur sommeil. 

Scott s’apprêtait à faire un carnage et tuer Peter sur le champ, parce que de son point de vu, jamais Stiles ne l'aurait laisser s'approcher aussi prêt si il était dans son état normal, quand il attrapa l'odeur singulière de la panique. 

« -Stiles à une une crise d'angoisse marmonna t-il. Je jure sur tout ce qui m'es chère que si Peter à abusé de lui quand il était dans un état aussi vulnérable je le tue. » grogna t-il peinant pour garder son loup à l'intérieur de lui, ses yeux variant du brun au rouge sang. 

« -Ferme là Scott, Peter est un connard, mais il n'est pas un pervers non plus, et puis Stiles n'est pas assez naïf pour se laisser manipuler par Peter. » Grogna à son tour Derek.

L'alpha allait répliquer, quand un cri se fit entendre à l'étage, les faisant sursauter. Avant même qu'ils ne puissent réagir, les deux hommes dans le canapé se réveillèrent en sursaut, en alerte, et juste comme s'ils ne venaient pas de se réveiller, ils montèrent dans la chambre de Stiles, vers la source du cri aiguë ignorant les deux intrus dans la maison. 

Au bout de quelques instants Scott et Derek sortir de leur hébétement, et se décidèrent à aller à l'étage. Ils en avaient presque oublier la jeune fille qu'ils devaient sauver.   
Quand il arrivèrent à l'étage, Peter était à l’embrasure de la porte, silencieux, les bras croisé, avec une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage, alors que Stiles était assis au bord de son lit, tenant une petite fille effrayer contre lui chuchotant doucement.

« -Hey sweatheart, tout va bien, tu es en sécurité... Ce n'est qu'un cauchemars. »

« -Stiles... » pleura-t-elle. 

« -C'est normal d'avoir des cauchemars, nous avons tous nos peurs, je fais des cauchemars toutes les nuits, Peter aussi. Tous ces monstres qui t'ont fait ça sont mort, ils ne reviendront pas après toi. » 

Peter leur jeta un coup d’œil à tous les deux, le visage toujours aussi indéchiffrable, avant de reporter son attention vers Stiles et l'enfant. 

« -Je veux mes parents... »  
Stiles resserra son emprise, les yeux fermés dans la douleur.   
« -Je sais. Mais ils sont partis Alicia, ils ne reviendront pas. » 

Les larmes redoublèrent. Ils restèrent comme ça pendant ce qui semblaient être une vingtaine de minutes avant que la jeune fille ne s'endorme d'épuisement sur Stiles. 

« -Stiles. »   
La voix dure de Peter le fit sortir de ses pensées, surpris du changement de comportement de Peter. Il allait demander se qu'il se passait, quand l'homme désigna d'un coup de tête les deux nouveaux arrivants. Il ne les avaient pas vu venir, il ne savait pas depuis quand ils étaient là, mais apparemment, vu leur apparence, ils avaient l'air en bonne santé, c'était déjà ça de prit. 

Il reposa Alicia dans son lit, séchant les larmes sur la petite joue avec son pouce, avant de rejoindre silencieusement les autres, il n'était pas d'humeur à parler et faire l'idiot. La mort des Theler l'atteignait plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre, c'était une famille géniale, ils lui avaient donner un endroit où il pouvait avoir un peu de répits, les enfant était adorables, les parents tout autant. Ils l'avait accueillis comme s'il faisait parti de la famille, ils ne méritaient pas ce qu'il leur était arrivé. 

« -Que c'est-il passé de votre coté ? » Demanda Stiles à son meilleur ami, « vous venez juste de rentrer ? » 

Les deux loup regardèrent suspicieusement Peter, ce qui ne changeait pas de d'habitude, mais celui-ci ne laissa rien paraître, il n'avait même pas son sourire arrogant, ni son air faussement décontracté, il était juste fermé et sérieux. 

« -Nous avons trouver un loup, il a eut le temps de faire une autre victime avant que nous puissions agir, une femme blonde. Nous avons prévenu ton père. »

Stiles soupira à cette nouvelle, se tenant l'arête du nez. Lui qui avait dit à son père de rentrer se reposer, apparemment le shérif aura encore un peu de boulot cette nuit. Il ne pouvait même pas se rappeler la dernière fois qu'il avait vu son père plus de 5 minutes. 

« -Stiles, tu vas bien ? » 

« -Yeah man, ce n'est rien. Nous avons aussi rencontré deux loup sur la route, ils étaient après Alicia. Nous avons réussi à gérer la situation, elle n'as pas été blessé.  
Et Scott pour l'amour de dieu arrête de dévisager Peter comme ça, c'est dérangeant, s'il n'était pas venu avec moi, comme tu le voulait depuis le début, je serais mort et Alicia aussi. » 

« -Je n'ai jamais dit que je ne voulait pas qu'il y aille, je ne voulais juste pas qu'il y aille avec toi. Je ne lui faisait pas confiance avec ta vie. » Répliqua Scott en fronçant les sourcils ne comprenant pas pourquoi Stiles le défendait. En regardant de prêt, Stiles semblait tellement épuisé, aussi physiquement que mentalement.   
« Nous avons trouvé les deux corps en cherchant d'autre loup. Je dois avouer que Peter à fait du bon boulot. » 

Scott grimaça à ses mots, ça lui arrachait vraiment la gorge de dire ces mots, et complimenter Peter parce qu’il avait tuer des gens lui coûtait, mais il avait sauver Stiles, alors c'était le moins qu'il puisse faire. Peter renifla, amusé quelques instants. Est-ce qu'il se moquait de lui alors qu'il le complimentait ? Ce mec était incroyable ! Il lui lança un regard noir, que le plus vieux ignora, son regard dirigé vers un point fixe du salon.

« -Je n'ai fait que la moitié du travail, et autant être honnête, je me retrouverais mort à l'heure qu'il est si Stiles n'avait pas agis. » 

Scott fronça les sourcil, dans l'incompréhension, alors que Derek dévisageait Stiles, qui ignorait son regard insistant. 

« -Qu'est -ce que tu veux dire ? » Demanda, le pauvre et naïf alpha. 

« -Ce qu'il veux dire », commença Derek sans lacher Stiles des yeux, « c'est qu'Allison avait raison, les entailles sur le deuxième cadavre, n'était pas des marque de griffes, mais le résultat d'une coupure de couteau. » 

Stiles haussa les sourcils, surpris.  
« -Allison à dit ça ? » 

« -Ouai mec, ça nous a aussi surpris que toi. On ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi, mais elle penses que tu peux tuer un loup sauvage de sang froid. » Rigola Scott pour alléger atmosphère. 

« -Ouai, on se demande où elle irai chercher cette idée », répliqua Peter sarcastiquement, calmant aussitôt Scott.   
Avant que celui-ci ne puisse répondre, Stiles le coupa.

« -Je l'ai tué. » C'était une affirmation. Une vérité pour laquelle l'alpha n'était pas prêt.

« -Tu sais Scott, tu devrais vraiment arrêter de sous-estimé Stiles parce qu’il est humain. Il est aussi voir même plus dangereux que toi s'il le veux. Ce garçon est capable de beaucoup de choses. » 

Derek lança un regard suspicieux à son oncle, ne sachant pas vraiment ce qu'il venait de se passer cette nuit entre les deux, ils semblaient avoir créer un lien qu'ils n'avaient pas avant. Peter n'avait jamais prit la défense de Stiles, et inversement. S'ils commençaient à former un duo, ils allaient vraiment être insupportable. Parce que jusqu'à aujourd'hui leur énergie et leur fourberie se dirigeait l'un envers l'autre, si ils commençaient à faire équipe, ils allaient réunir leur force pour leur faire subir un enfer sur terre. Mon dieu il en était épuisé rien que de l'imaginer. 

« -Je donnerais cher pour savoir ce qui se passe dans ta tête en se moment neveu. » Affirma Peter, intrigué.

« -Juste s'il vous plaît, ne devenez pas un duo infernal. » Supplia-t-il avec fatigue. Ils l'épuisaient déjà quand ils avaient des réunions mais là il n'était pas sur de pouvoir le gérer. Il n'avait pas la même patience que les autres, et il savait qu'il finirait par en tuer un. 

« -Quoi ? » Demanda Stiles, décontenancer par sa demande. « Je ne forme pas un duo avec lui. Ho mon dieu, je ne veux pas savoir comment tu en es arriver là dans ta tête. Mon plus grand plaisir est de faire chier cet homme, jamais je ne m'allierais avec l’ennemi. »

« -Tu ne crois pas que tu exagère en disant ennemis ? » Demanda Peter, en roulant des yeux, dramatiquement. Ils étaient deux drama-queen.   
Scott lui souri, ravi que son meilleur ami revienne à un état normal. 

« -Bon puisque tout va bien dans le meilleur des monde, je vous laisse ici, et Scott tu devrais partir aussi maintenant que tu es bien sur que Peter n'a pas mutiler ton meilleur ami. La fille se porte aussi bien qu'elle le pourrait après son traumatisme, on devrait prévenir ta mère maintenant. » 

C'était dans des moment comme ceux là, que Stiles se demandait qui était vraiment l'alpha entre les deux, parce que Derek prenait la plus part des décision, et Scott le suivait comme un petit chiot, c'était déconcertant. Mais il en était reconnaissant, parce que Derek ne se souciait pas des détail sans importance, et ne s'introduisait pas dans l'intimité des autres. 

« -Je ne laisse pas Stiles ici tout seul avec Peter. » 

« -Il va y aller aussi alors vas-t'en et va prévenir ta mère qu'elle devra s'occuper de la petite demain. » Ordonna Stiles. 

« -Je ne pars pas. » Répondit Peter.   
Stiles soupira fatigué.  
« -Et tu n'aurais pas pus dire ça après que Scott soit partis parce que...... ? » pensa t-il fortement dans sa tête.

« -C'est moins drôle. » Répondit Peter avec un sourire amusé et deux yeux remplis de malice. Lisait-il vraiment dans ses pensées ? 

« -Tu es un connard tu le sais ça ? Maintenant tous le monde sors de ma maison, ce n'est pas un hôtel. »

« -Nope. » 

« -Je ne pars pas, tant que Peter est encore ici. » Déclara Scott en croisant des bras comme une enfant capricieux. 

« -Scott. » Avertis Stiles commençant à perdre patience, ce qui était rare. Mais pour sa défense, il venait de passer une semaine et une nuit de merde, il était fatigué et épuisé, et il devait gérer encore des émotion envers Peter qu'il n'était pas prêt à reconnaître. 

« -Je ne lui fait pas confiance. »

« -Putain mais tu fais confiance à n'importe qui d'habitude, pourquoi la seule fois où ça peut m'arranger que tu fasse confiance à ce gars là, tu ne le fait pas ! »

« -Parce que tu es mon meilleur ami, et il est dangereux ! »

« -Très bien, je ne te demande pas de lui faire confiance, je vais juste te demander de me faire confiance. Tu peux y arriver ? C'est quand la dernière fois que je me suis trompé concernant quelqu'un ? » 

Scott ne trouva pas de contre argument, et savait que s'il contestait, il ne ferait que blessé Stiles, alors il abandonna, il pouvait clairement voir que Stiles était fatigué, il ne voulait pas le pousser. De plus il n'eut pas vraiment le temps de contre argumenter, car Derek lui tira le col et l'emmena avec lui hors de la maison, avec un petit signe de tête pour leur dire au revoir. 

La maison redevint silencieuse.  
« -Woaw, je n'ai jamais autant aimé mon neveu qu'à ce moment précis. »   
Stiles haussa les sourcils, lui lançant un regard blasé. 

« -Tu t'occupe bien de cette fille tu sais, tu devrais la garder, tu sais quoi lui dire pour la calmer », reprit Peter quelques minutes de silence plus tard, tous les deux de nouveau assis sur le canapé, beaucoup plus prêt qu'ils n'en avaient l'habitude. 

Il avait été surpris que la fille se calme aussi vite après son cauchemars. Peter avait l'habitude avant le feu que les nouveau née fasse des cauchemars de toutes sortes, et ils mettaient toujours une demi-heure avant de se calmer, à moins que leur mère soit prêt d'eux.   
Mais la jeune fille s'était calmée au mots de Stiles, elle avait pleuré bien sur, elle était triste, mais elle ne se débattait pas, elle ne criait pas, elle acceptait silencieusement le confort, et acceptait la cruelle vérité concernant la mort de sa famille.

« -Je t'ai dit que j’étais doué avec les enfants. »   
« -Tu as souvent du gérer des crises comme celles-ci ? Je ne pense pas que tu ai rencontrer beaucoup de cas où l'enfant demande l'impossible suite à la mort d'un de leurs parents. »

« -Nan c'est vrai, mais il suffit de savoir ce qu'ils ressentent pour les comprendre, et je n'ai pas besoin de super sens, pour connaître le sentiment de perdre un parent. » Répliqua-t-il doucement, les yeux fixés vers les escaliers.   
« Je me souvient avoir vu mon père paniquer et désespérer après mes cauchemars suite à la mort de ma mère, il ne savait pas comment me gérer. Il ne pouvait pas me calmer, il ne savait pas quoi faire quand lui même était en plein deuil. J'ai eut beaucoup de crise d'angoisse suite à ça, et mon père a fini par craquer, il m'as emmener voir un thérapeute, je ne sais pas si c'était pour se débarrasser de moi pendant une semaine et pouvoir se reposer tranquillement ou s'il pensait vraiment que ça m'aiderais. » 

Peter l'écouter silencieusement, intéressé malgré lui. Stiles n'avait jamais parler de sa mère, tout le monde savait qu'elle était morte, mais personne ne savait vraiment comment il l'avait vécu à part Scott, et Stiles n'aimait pas en parler. 

« -Ça a marcher ? La thérapie ? » 

« -Pas vraiment, les cauchemars ne se sont jamais arrêter, j'ai juste appris à le garder pour moi au lieu de faire subir mon père. Il buvait beaucoup à se moment là. » 

« -Ce n'est pas vraiment une bonne solution de garder tout en soi. »   
Stiles lui lança un regard ahuris.

« -C'est toi qui dit ça ! »   
Il semblait vraiment outré, et il pouvait comprendre pourquoi. Peter n'était pas le mieux placé pour donner des conseil sur comment gérer ses émotions, il était un expert pour faire croire à tout le monde qu'il était un monstre sans cœur. 

« -J'ai passé 6 ans dans le coma à refouler tous mes sentiments, regarde où sa m'as mener. J'ai mordu un adolescent complètement stupide, » il ignora le regard noir que Stiles lui lança pour l'insulte gratuite envers Scott, « j'ai tuer ma propre nièce, l'une des seule personne de ma famille qui me restait, et j'ai fini par mourir. » 

Stiles le regarda avec une certaine tristesse, pas de pitié, mais il semblait comprendre ce qu'il ressentait, et d'une manière ou d'une autre c'était possible.   
« -J'aurais aimé la connaître. Laura. Voir comment elle était avant. Je me demande comment aurait été nos vie si Kate n'avait pas fait ce qu'elle a fait. » 

« Si ta famille était encore en vie », voulait-il dire.   
Il n'y aurais pas eut autant de bordel, Talia aurait éliminer les menace potentielle, elle était un bon alpha, Peter était un bon bras gauche, digne de confiance pour s'occuper du sale boulot. 

« -Je ne sais pas , je préfère ne pas y penser. » Répondit Peter, le regard lointain.  
Stiles soupira lourdement, comme s'il supportait le poids du monde sur ses épaules, posant sa tête sur l'épaule du loup. 

« -Nos vie craignent tellement. Et dire qu'il y a une époque où je me souciait de savoir avec qui j'irai au bal du lycée. » 

« -Ouai désolé de vous avoir attiré dans cette connerie de surnaturelle, et ruiné vos vie. » Répliqua t-il amèrement.   
Stiles renifla, amusé. 

« -Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je me connais assez pour savoir que j'aurais trouvé un autre moyen de me retrouver les deux pieds dans tout ce merdier. Tu l'as dit toi-même j'attire toujours le danger sur moi. Je ne pense pas que j'ai un jour eut une chance de vivre une vie normal.   
En plus, une vie normale et banale est tellement plus ennuyante à vivre. Et puis je préfère savoir à quoi m'attendre, que de me demander pourquoi les personne de mon entourage meurent soudainement. »

Peter rit doucement, passant sa main dans les cheveux corbeaux qui planaient prés de sa joue. 

Ils s'installèrent dans un silence confortable, Stiles profitant de la douce caresse dans ses cheveux, comme s'il était un putain de chat. Et Peter se concentrait sur le rythme cardiaque particulier de Stiles, plus rapide que la normale, et apaisant. Il ne savait pas quand était la dernière fois qu'il avait sentis un tel sentiment de paix en lui. 

C'est dans cette position qu'ils s'endormirent tous les deux. 

C'est également dans cette position que Noah Stilinski les retrouva pas moins de 3heures plus tard, alors que l'homme rentrait chez lui pour s'assurer que son fils ainsi que la jeune fille qu'il avait retrouvait allait bien.

Bien sur il ne s'attendait pas à voir Peter freacking Hale dans son salon, et encore moins collé à son fils sur le canapé. Et il aurait tiré sur l'homme s'il n'avait pas vu le sommeil paisible dans lequel Stiles était plongé. Il ne savait pas depuis quand son fils avait dormi sans bougé, ni gémir, ni crier de terreur. Et il fallait croire que son aversion pour le tueur qui squattait son salon, et semblait assez à l'aise pour y dormir, passait après la santé de son fils. 

Il monta dans la chambre de Stiles, ouvrit légèrement la porte, qui éclaira assez la chambre pour qu'il puisse voir la forme sombre sur le lit de son fils. Alicia dormait à point fermé, elle semblait avoir été nourrir et lavée. Son fils avait bien gérer sur ce coup là, ils avaient commencés à désespérer dans leurs recherches. Les chiens n'avaient rien trouvé, à part le cadavre des trois coupable et le cadavre de la nouvelle victimes. Il avait passer une dure nuit, une dure semaine même, et il se sentait exténué. Il parlerait à son fils le lendemain, pour le moment, ils avaient tous besoin de sommeil. Une semaine chargé l'attend encore, il devait trouver une solution concernant la jeune fille, voir si il lui reste de la famille quelque part, ou sinon où ils pourraient la placer. Il fallait qu'elle soit en sécurité, que quelqu'un prenne bien soin d'elle. 

Le shérif posa son arme sur le bureau de sa chambre, prit une douche pour détendre son corps, et alla se coucher. Il ne lui fallut pas plus de 30 secondes pour dormir.

« -...les.. Stiles ! »   
Une voix cria son nom, le faisant sursauter, alors qu'une ombre attira son attention. Son attention retomba sur la jeune fille, assise sur ses genoux, qui le regardait avec un froncement de sourcil. 

« -What ? » Demanda-t-il d'un façon inintelligible, pas encore réveillé. 

« -Où sont les barre de céréales que tu m'as donner hier ? » 

Il cligna des yeux, pas sur d'avoir bien compris, il la fixa d'un air ahuris, comme s'il avait un extraterrestre devant lui.   
« -Autant que j'aime dire que tu es intelligents, quand tu te réveille ton QI n'est pas supérieur que celui de McCall », intervint une voix grave derrière lui.

Il faillis se rompre le cou en tournant la tête aussi vite. Oui son cerveau avait du mal à gérer les informations.   
Deux mains atterrir d'un coup sur ses joues, le faisant sursauter, alors que l'homme derrière lui rigolait comme le connard qu'il était.  
« -Stiles ! Focus ! » Ordonna la jeune fille avec un froncement de sourcil. Et mon dieu il aurait été agacé si ce n'était pas quelque chose d'aussi mignon actuellement.   
Elle savait tellement comment le gérer c'était hallucinant, combien de temps avait-il passé à garder ces enfants pour qu'elle le connaisse aussi bien. 

« -Yep désolé, tiroir dans la cuisine à coté du four. » Répondit-il alors qu'elle sauta de lui, littéralement, se précipitant dans le-dit tiroir. Mon dieu, cette gamine lui rappelait lui il y quelques années. 

Il soupira en se levant, sachant que sa nuit était finis, passant une main dans ses cheveux pour les dégager de son front. 

« -Prends moi aussi une barre Ali ! » Cria t-il alors qu'il prenait place à table. Quand il releva les yeux Peter le fixait toujours avec amusement.  
« -Quoi ? » Demanda-t-il défensivement.  
« -C'est amusant de te voir te réveiller, c'est mignon en quelques sorte. » 

Les yeux du pauvre humain s'écarquillèrent d'ahurissement.  
« -Mignon ? Qu'est ce que je suis une chaton ? Mon dieu tu es le pire », marmonna-t-il. « Creepywolf. PedoWolf. PerversWolf. Psyc... »

« -Ferme là », répliqua le-dit loup, en roulant des yeux. 

Les deux se figèrent, coupant la réplique cinglante qui voulait sortir de la bouche de Stiles, quand la marche de l'escalier craqua. Au même moment Alicia revins avec les barre céréales, s’asseyant sur les genoux de Stiles, comme elle en avait l'habitude quand il l'a gardait.   
Mais toute son attention était centrée sur la personne qui descendait les escaliers. Attendez, si son père était rentrer la veille, pourquoi n'avait-il pas tirer sur Peter ? Et si ce n'était pas son père ? 

Il repris ses esprits lorsqu'une pichenettes, beaucoup trop violente pour être une pichenettes, fit basculer sa tête en arrière sous la force du coups. Elle faisait presque mal !   
Il lança un regards noir à Peter. Alors qu'Alicia rigolait en le regardant. Ho mon dieu ils allaient s'allier contre lui.   
« -C'était pour quoi ça ? » 

« -Pour toi étant en train de paniquer pour rien. » 

« -Je ne paniquait pas ! » S'indigna-t'il, en fronçant des sourcil. 

« -Tu agis comme un gamin, et tu vas bouder parce que j'ose dire que tu es mignon ? » 

« -Ho ferme là Peter, tu sais aussi bien que moi, que je suis loin d'être un enfants, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire moqueur. Je pourrais facilement te.... »   
Sa phrase fut coupé quand il sentis quelques chose rentrer dans sa bouche, sans sa permission. Il bugua un moment avant de réalisé que la jeune fille avait fourrer sa barre de céréales dans sa bouche, le faisant taire, gagnant par la même occasion un rire de Peter. Un vrai rire de Peter. Comment était-il censé s’énerver face à ça ? 

C'est comme ça que Noah les retrouva quand il arriva dans la salle à manger. Alicia sur les genoux de Stiles, mangeant sa petite barre de calorie un sourire au lèvre, Stiles la fixant à la fois choqué et ahuris, mais amusé malgré tout, et Peter riant face au spectacle. Et pendant un moment il cru qu'il dormait encore, et que tout ceci n'était que le fruit de son imagination, mais soyons honnête, son cerveau n'aurait jamais pu imaginer Peter Hale rire. Il toussa pour attirer leur attention, alors que Stiles se tendis soudainement. 

Il s'approcha de son fils, l'embrassant sur le front avant de parler. 

« -Arrête donc d'être si tendu, je ne vais pas utiliser mon arme. » Stiles se détendis immédiatement suite à ça, comme s'il se souciait vraiment de ce qui arriverait à Peter, ce que le loup avait remarquer aussi. « Je ne suis pas assez rancunier pour le tuer avec une enfant dans les parages, pour quel genre de monstre me prend-tu. » 

« C'était déjà ça, » se dit Stiles, il avait au moins le temps de convaincre son père que tuer Peter n'était pas une bonne idée. Bien, c'était plus facile à dire qu'a faire, parce qu’il n'avait pas vraiment d’argument en sa faveur. Il était même à cour d'argument. 

« -Stiles. » Il regarda son père, qui le fixait avec exaspération, « Je rigole. Bien que le fait qu'il porte mes vêtements consiste une raison plus que justifiable pour l'abattre.   
Nous parlerons de Peter plus tard, l'affaire urgente ici, est cette jeune demoiselle. »

La jeune fille en question se rapprocha de stiles, comme si elle sentait que quelque chose allait se passer. 

« -Tu vas l'interroger ? » Demanda Stiles défensif. Il comprenait le travail de son père, vraiment, mais il fallait lui laisser le temps de réaliser vraiment ce qu'il se passait.   
« -Il nous faut un rapport, j'ai besoin des faits. » 

Stiles resserra inconsciemment sa prise sur l'enfant, dans un mouvement profecteur. Il ressemblait à une mère protégeant son enfant, remarqua Peter, cette gamine avait de son coté la meilleur personne au monde pour prendre soin d'elle. Peter savait que Stiles ne la laisserais jamais tant qu'elle ne serais pas à 100% en sécurité. Le garçon soupira et se leva.

« -Je reviens dans 1minute. »   
Il monta les escaliers, Alicia dans ses bras qui ne compris pas du tout ce qui se passait, laissant Peter seul avec le shérif. Les deux sur leurs gardes. La tension était à son comble alors qu'il se fixait dans un combat silencieux. 

« -Je ne sais pas ce que tu prépare avec mon fils, mais sache que si jamais tu le blesse je te tuerais. » Déclara froidement le Shérif. Il n'avait pas voler sa réputation, l'homme pouvait paraître menaçant s'il le voulait, mais ce n'était pas suffisant contre Peter. 

« -Vous savez que si je blessait Stiles, il me tuerait probablement lui-même ? » Répliqua-t-il avec un sourire moqueur. D'une oreille distraite il entendit Stiles dire à l'enfant de rester en haut et de se laver les dents et de faire sa toilette. 

« -Je ne te fait pas confiance. »

« -Personne ne le fait, et je serais déçu si vous le faisiez. » Répliqua Peter. 

« -Woaw, je ne pensait pas qu'une pièce pouvait être aussi tendu », intervint Stiles, essayant de détendre l’atmosphère, « et papa, s'il te plaît, enlève ta main de ton arme. Pourquoi as-tu ton arme sur toi ? Tu n'es même pas en uniforme. »

« -Il y a un meurtrier dans ma maison, je ne laisse pas mon arme n'importe où. »

« -Okay je vois où tu veux en venir, et pour le coup je ne peux pas le défendre, je veux dire moi-même je ne lui fait pas tant confiance que ça, mais ça ne sert à rien de le menacer, de un parce qu’il à l'habitude qu'on le menace à tel point que ça ne lui fait ni chaud ni froid, et de deux, nous devons parler de sujet plus important que Peter ici. »

Peter ravala la remarque sarcastique qu'il s’apprêtait à faire, rien ne servait d'énerver encore plus le shérif, l'homme avait une arme et du wolsbane sur lui, il ne voulait pas spécialement mourir.

Noah laissa un soupir résigné le quitter. Stiles avait raison, la situation exigeait du professionnalisme.   
« -Très bien, raconte moi. »

« -Comme tu le sais la famille Theler est venue à Beacon Hills il y a deux nuits, ils ont camper dans les bois. Ils se sont retrouver face aux trois loup-garous que nous avons tué aujourd'hui. Ce qui explique pourquoi il n'y a qu'Alicia qui a pu s'en sortir. Les loup étaient purement sous instinct, ils tuaient pour se nourrir, elle a réussi à s'échapper avant que l'un deux ne finisse leur repas. Elle a couru sur à peu prêt 2 kilomètre avant de tomber sur un petit abris assez grand pour qu'elle se glisse à l'intérieur, mais pas assez pour que je puisse y aller. Elle y était en sécurité, du moins contre les prédateur. C'est là-bas que nous l'avons retrouvé avec Peter. » 

Celui acquiesça plus pour la forme qu'autre chose, bien sur le Shérif n'en avait rien à faire de son avis. Noah écrivait les événements, en résumé, sachant qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en Stiles pour se genre de choses. 

« -Je dois toujours savoir si elle a de la famille quelque part », reprit le shérif, « savoir si quelqu'un peut prendre soin d'elle. » 

« -Elle n'a personne d'autre. » Déclara Stiles, surprenant son père. « Ses parents était fils et filles uniques, elle n'a pas d'oncle ni de tante. Ses grand parents sont morts. »

Son père lui lança un regard suspicieux.  
« -Comment en sais-tu autant sur cette famille ? Je veux bien que tu ai fait des recherches, mais toutes ces données ne sont sûrement pas sur internet. » 

« -Facebook est un endroit surprenant », répondit-il. 

« -Stiles. » Okay apparemment ça ne marchait pas, bon il fallait y aller avec l'honnêteté. Il n'aimait pas ça. Mentir était tellement plus facile. 

« -Très bien. Je les connaissait. Je gardait Alicia et Alex quand je le pouvais. »   
Son père le fixa comme s'il ne le croyait pas. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, et pourtant ça lui faisait toujours quelque chose quand son père ne le croyait pas et qu'il disait la vérité. Surtout quand la situation était aussi sérieuse et délicate.  
Il soupira.

« J’avais besoin d'argent pour réparer Roscoe, et ils me payaient bien, j'ai travailler pendant des mois la-bas, et ils étaient toujours si gentils. Je parlait souvent avec eux avant de partir. Quand j'ai du aider Scott avec un problème, j'ai du annuler mon babysitting, alors je les ai appeler, et je leur ai demander si ça ne serait pas un gros problème. Je leur ai demander s'ils avaient d'autres personne à qui ils pourraient la confier, mais ils n'ont plus personnes. Je leur ai dit que je viendrais mais que je serais un peu en retards. Au final tout à finis par s'arranger, mais le fait est qu'elle n'a personne chez qui aller. Et on ne peux pas simplement la laisser dans un établissement social ou je ne sais quoi. Elle viens de subir un traumatisme surnaturelle. Leur thérapeute ne peuvent rien contre ce genre de choses, elle a besoin de quelqu'un qui connaît le surnaturel, et qui puisse la calmer. » 

« -Stiles on ne peux pas la garder ici. » Soupira son père, sentant déjà où allait cette conversation. 

L'adolescent tiqua d'agacement. Il en avait marre qu'on le prenne toujours pour un gamin, il avait plus de 16 ans, il avait subi beaucoup de chose et nom de dieu il n'était pas stupide. 

« -Je ne parle pas d'adopter un chien sur un coup de tête, sous un simple caprice, j'y ai réfléchis profondément. Écoute sérieusement, elle viens de perdre sa familles, elle ne sait plus en qui elle peux avoir confiance, elle est perdue, et fera sûrement des cauchemars toute sa vie, parce qu’elle a littéralement vu sa famille se faire déchiqueter devant ses yeux. Comment veux-tu que quelqu'un de normal puisse gérer son cas ? » Demanda-t-il rhétoriquement, la voix mortellement sérieuse. 

« -Et que penses-tu pouvoir faire de plus qu'eux ?! Nous n'avons pas d'argents à cause d'Eichen House, et je ne me rappelle pas que tu es ai des compétence en psychologie ! » Répliqua son père. 

« -Je connais quelqu'un, une thérapeute qui connaît le surnaturel, qui pourra l'aider avec ça. Du moins un minimum, ça m'as aider à gérer les choses plus facilement. Je connais cette fille mieux que n'importe qui, autant qu'elle me connais et me fait confiance. Et contrairement à ce que tu peux croire je peux gérer des enfants, je l'ai garder pendant près de 6 mois. Je sais comment gérer les attaques de paniques, et surtout je sais ce que ça fait de perdre un proche. Que tu le veuille ou non je serais là pour elle. » Répondit-il avec agressivité, protecteur envers cette fille. Il se sentait responsable d'elle, il aimait cette famille, et la moindre des choses qu'il puisse faire maintenant c'était de l'aider. 

« Je trouverais un travail, je gagnerais de l'argent, tu dois arrêter de me traiter comme un enfant, je ne suis pas un crétin. » 

« -Stiles... »   
« -Non ! Tu as beau dire ce que tu veux, mais j'ai dut m'occuper de toi quand j'avais 10 ans, je peux m'occuper d'un enfant maintenant que j'en ai 18. » 

Sa voix était froide, et il utilisait toutes les cartes possible pour avoir ce qu'il voulait. Il blessait son père, il le savait. Mais il commençait vraiment à en avoir marre que personne ne l'écoute. 

« -Écoute Pop's je t'aime et tu le sais, mais je suis un adulte maintenant, je sais prendre des décisions, et je sais ce qui est pour le mieux. Crois moi quand je te dit que je peux m'en occuper mieux que n'importe qui, je ne dis pas que ce sera facile, mais je suis prêt à en subir les conséquences. A moins que tu me ramène quelqu'un qui puisse prendre soin d'elle mieux que moi, mais dans ces cas-là je te souhaite bonne chance. » 

Il se rassit, ne sachant pas vraiment à quel moment il s'était levé, et remarqua que Peter les avait laissés, probablement pour leur donner un peu d'intimités. Ce n'est pas comme si le loup ne pourrait pas les entendre dans n'importe quelle autre pièce de la maison.

« -Très bien réfléchis à tout ça, en attendant je dois retourner au boulot, signaler à tout le monde que la petite va bien. On en reparlera ce soir, ou demain matin. » 

Il soupira. Bien sur son père allait partir, il le faisait toujours. Il fuyait la discussion sachant qu'il n'arriverai pas à raisonner Stiles. Il ne trouvait même pas en lui l’énergie d'être énervé contre son père à se propos. Tout qu'il ressentait, c'était de la déception. 

Il ferma les yeux douloureusement avec une envie folle de casser quelque chose, laissant son père partir sans un mot, ni un au revoir. Leur relation était de plus en plus tendu, il ne savait plus quoi faire. Ils étaient tellement opposés, depuis toujours, Stiles avait toujours été plus proche de sa mère, ils avaient la même façon de parler, de réfléchir, les même opinions. Et il savait que son père avait parfois du mal à le regarder à cause de toutes ces similitudes entre lui et Claudia. Et il ne pouvait s’empêcher de penser que c'était pour cette raison que son père restait plus souvent à la station qu'à la maison avec lui. 

Il se leva et sorti quelques instants sur le perron de sa porte. Il avait besoin d'air, et se retrouver entre les quatre mur de cette maison l'oppressait et l'angoissait, l'empêchant de respirer correctement. Il se sentait tellement claustrophobe quand il était chez lui. Une maison était un endroit où on était censé se sentir en sécurité, il ne se sentait plus chez lui ici. 

Il devra quitter son père un moment ou un autre, et il était temps pour lui de le faire. Son père ne lui en voudrait certainement pas, ça lui fera des vacances, pensa t-il amèrement. 

Il devait rentrer, aller voir Alicia, mais il devait reprendre un contrôle sur ses émotions avant ça. Il était trop submergé entre la déception, la haine de soi, la culpabilité, la tristesse. Un flot de sentiments négatif ne cessait de déferler en lui, les yeux brillant de larmes qui menaçaient de couler, la tête baissée, dans ses mains. Il était bien misérable. 

Son téléphone sonna le faisant sursauter. Le nom de son meilleur ami s'afficha sur le petit écran. Il hésita quelques seconde avant de décrocher

« -Yeah Buddy ? »   
« -Content de voir que tu es toujours en vie, Maman va venir aujourd'hui pour voir s'il reste des séquelles, même si elle a insisté pour qu'Alicia aille à l’hôpital, j'ai réussi à la faire changer d'avis. » 

« -Génial mec, t'es le meilleur ! Demande lui aussi de ramener une attelle pour un poignet, je me suis cassé le mien sans faire exprès.  
Je vais aller voir Mme Morell pour voir si elle peux faire quelque chose. »

Il avait garder son numéro après qu'elle ai quitté son job de conseillère d'orientation du lycée. Elle le lui avait donner, juste au cas où il aurait eut besoin de parler, du surnaturel ou autre. Il ne l'avait jamais fait, et il ne doutait pas qu'elle savait qu'il ne l’appellerait jamais.   
« -Mme Morell ? » Il roula des yeux, bien sur Scott ne voyait pas le rapport. Comment ce mec pouvait-il être son meilleur amis et être aussi inconscient.

« -Ouai, elle a fait des études en psychologie, elle pourra peut-être l'aider à surmonter un peu le traumatisme. » 

« -Comment sais-tu ça ? » Demanda Scott moitié jugeur moitié surpris, « as tu chercher des information sur elle ? »   
« -Elle était l'émissaire de Deucalion, bien sur que j'ai fait des recherches sur elle, pour qui tu me prends, » répondit-il agacé

« -Elle n'était pas méchante pour autant. »  
« -Tu connais le mot précaution Scott ? Je préférais m'en assurer avant qu'elle ne tue l'un d'entre nous, elle n'aurais jamais hésité pour maintenir la balance. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle m'en doit une, et nous avons besoin d'elle. Je te rappelle si j'ai du nouveau, mon père va voir se qu'il peut faire de son coté pour Alicia. » 

« -Okay, je vais faire une réunion avec tout le monde pour leur expliquer la situation. »   
« -Dis à Lydia que j'aurais besoin de son aide pour avoir la garde de la petite, elle s'y connais en juridique, elle pourrait me donner des arguments pour que je puisse la garder. »

« -Tu veux la garder ? » Demanda Scott déconcerté.   
Ho mon dieu il ne voulais pas avoir cette discussion une deuxième fois. 

« -Oui je vais la garder et j'aurais besoin de ton soutient, mec parce que je vais vraiment finir par craquer et faire un massacre si tout le monde continue autant à douter de moi. » Répliqua t-il froidement. Il y allait un peu fort, pauvre Scott, qui ne posait qu'une question se n'était pas sa faute, mais il avait toujours la discussion avec son père bien en tête, et il avait besoin de ses amis pour croire en lui comme il croyait en eux quand ils en avaient besoin.

« -Ouai bien sur, je te soutient, mais on devra quand même en parler, je ne vois pas vraiment pourquoi tu voudrais faire ça, je veux dire, tu n'as pas beaucoup d'argent et il te reste une année pour devenir FBI. »

« -Laisse tomber pour le FBI, j'ai besoin d'un job maintenant, je verrais ce que je peux trouver, je sauve déjà assez de gens dans cette ville, je pense que se sera assez pour mon ego et ma conscience. »

Scott ne répliqua pas, sûrement avait-il compris que ce n'était pas le bon jour pour ça, et il savait quand même quand s'arrêter, ils en discuteraient plus tard. Stiles était trop tétu dans l'état dans lequel il se trouvait actuellement, il aimait tout contrôlé, que rien ne lui échappe et on ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir après avoir passé prêt d'un mois possédé par un démon renard, sans aucun contrôle sur soi.   
Il ne voulait pas que Stiles arrête les études de FBI, mais il ne pourrait pas le forcer, il n'imaginait cependant pas la réaction du shérif, qui n'avait jamais été plus fier de son fils que le jour où celui-ci lui avait annoncé qu'il voulait faire carrière au FBI. En effet son meilleur ami pourrait avoir besoin de soutient moral pour les jours qui allaient venir.

Stiles raccrocha, soupirant pour la énième fois. Il se releva d'un coup, passant une main sur son visage pour essuyer ce qui semblait être des larmes, et rentra à l'intérieur. Il ne servait à rien de se lamenter, il n'était pas celui qui avait perdu toute sa famille ici, il devait d'abord s'occuper d'Alicia avant de régler ses problèmes avec son père, et ses problème de haine de soi. Il alla dans la cuisine, se pencha au dessus de l'évier et s'aspergea le visage d'eau, pour se réveiller et enlever les signes de misère qui restaient collé dessus. 

Il se donna une petite claque pour se remettre les idée en place, et remis son masque du garçon hyperactif que tout le monde connaissait. Il remonta dans sa chambre, prêt à s'occuper de la jeune humaine. 

Il en avait presque oublier Peter. La porte de sa chambre était ouverte, lui laissant voir les deux jouer au sol de sa chambre avec des jouet qui lui appartenait quand il était plus petit, perdu au fond du carton qu'il avait descendu avec les habits. L'image était magnifique, Peter était doué avec les enfants, mais encore une fois si on réfléchissait bien ce n'était pas si surprenant. 

Stiles savait que le nombre de mort dans l’incendie Hale était assez bouleversant, il devait y avoir des cousins, des tantes des oncles, des petit-enfants. Bien sur qu'il avait vécu avec d'autre enfants, il savait comment s'y prendre. 

« -Stiles ! »   
Le cri de la jeune fille le sorti de ses pensées. Il eut à peine le temps de la voir, qu'elle lui sauta dessus. Heureusement qu'il avait développer des reflex au fil des années, mon dieu, ils auraient finis dans les escalier et auraient probablement fini à l’hôpital s'il ne l'avait pas fait.  
Il la serra dans ses bras en retour, alors que Peter les fixait amusé, et moqueur. 

« -Hé bien ce n'est pas très gentil de m'abandonner aussi rapidement, si tu continues à faire ça, je vais finir par croire que tu ne m'aime pas. »

Peter fit une moue faussement blessé en regardant la jeune fille. Celle-ci lui tira la langue.  
« -Stiles sera toujours mon préféré ! » Répliqua t-elle en enfouissant sa tête dans le cou du garçon, pour prouver ses dires.

Stiles lança un regard suffisant à Peter, heureux malgré lui, et profitant de l'occasion pour narguer le vieux loup. 

« -Common Peter, ne fait pas le mec surpris, tu sais aussi bien que moi que je suis irrésistible.  
Il lui fit un clin d’œil, surprenant le loup. Stiles était plus à l'aise autour de lui. Ils s'étaient toujours envoyer des piques, mais il ne savait pas exactement depuis quand ça avait changer, mais c'était plus taquin qu'autre chose. 

Stiles reposa Alicia sur le sol.  
« -Tu veux faire un jeux de société ? Jeux de carte ou quelque chose du genre ? » Demanda-t-il.   
Il avait gardé les vieux jeux avec lequel il jouai jusqu'à ses 10 ans, avant que sa mère ne soit plus en état psychologique de jouer avec lui. Son père jouait de temps en temps avec eux, mais depuis qu'elle était morte ils n'avaient jamais rejouer. 

Il s'approcha de sa bibliothèque dans le coin de sa chambre, où une panoplie de livres plus étranges les uns que les autres étaient rangé. Sur l'étagère la plus basse, des boites de jeux était empilée les unes sur les autres. Une couche de poussière surprenante sur le dessus de la première boite, prouvant qu'ils n'avaient pas servis depuis longtemps. 

« -Le trivial poursuite spécial disney ! » S'exclama la jeune fille.   
Ça ne l'étonnait pas vraiment, à chaque fois qu'il allait chez les Theler pour garder les deux enfants, ils avaient jouer au même jeu. Elle ne semblait pas s'en lasser, et lui même retrouvait son âme d'enfant en y jouant. Il hocha la tête avec un sourire, rassuré d'avoir le jeu ici. 

« -Peter ? Tu compte jouer avec nous ? »   
L'homme en question haussa un sourcil, jugeur qui signifiait clairement « Tu veux que moi, je joue à un jeu Disney pour enfant ? »   
Il imaginait bien la scène, et il ne pus s'empêcher de rire.

« -Quoi tu as peur de perdre contre l'un de nous ? » Répondit-il avec un sourire moqueur et provocateur.  
« -uh, tu crois vraiment que ce genre de tactique marche contre moi ? Je me sens vexé que tu penses si peu de moi. » 

« -Peter, joue avec nous ! » Supplia Alicia, avec des yeux de chien battu.   
Stiles observa avec amusement l'homme déglutir face à ça. Non en effet la provocation ne marchait pas sur lui, mais il venait de trouver quelque chose qui pouvait le faire changer d'avis apparemment.

« -Bien mais je ne connais pas les films actuel, j'avais l’habitude de regarder avec Cora chaque Disney qui sortait au moins dix fois par jours, mais je n'ai pas vu les nouveau des 7 dernière année pour des raison évidente. » 

Stiles rit, un vrai rire, et si Peter ne le connaissait pas aussi bien, il aurait pu croire que Stiles se moquait de son coma ou du fait qu'il ai regarder un jour des Disney avec Cora.

Il haussa un sourcil pas impressionné dans sa direction, alors qu'Alicia installait le jeu par terre, et mettait le jeu dans le lecteur dvd.   
« -Tu as beau faire le dure Big bad wolf, et tu as beau le cacher, mais tu as un cœur, et je viens de trouver ton plus gros point faible ! »

Le loup grogna sans chaleur, une lueur indescriptible dans les yeux  
« -Maintenant que si tu as fini de te moquer de moi, sachant que tu le regrettera un jour ou l'autre, si tu pouvait la fermer et venir t’asseoir pour qu'on puisse commencer ? » 

Le garçon lui tira la langue, comme l'avait fait Alicia une dizaine de minutes avant. Il ne pouvait pas dire qui copiait qui, il miserais sur le fait que la jeune fille était influencée par les manière de Stiles, ce qui était vraiment adorable d'une certaine manière. Ils se ressemblaient tellement, cette gamine aimait beaucoup Stiles, ça se voyait, autant que celui-ci l'aimait. Il était facile de voir qu'ils étaient complice et avaient passé beaucoup de temps ensemble, elle avait confiance en Stiles, et voulait lui faire plaisir.

Peter avait entendu la conversation avec le Shérif, il savait que Stiles voulait la garder, et franchement il ne s'y opposera pas, Alicia lui rappelait l'une de ses nièce décédée dans l'incendie, et ses instinct protecteurs ressortait automatiquement, il fallait quelle soit en sécurité et il n'y avait pas de meilleur endroit qu'avec eux. Il s'était attaché à la jeune fille à une vitesse qui l'avait au premier abord effrayé. Stiles était le mieux placé pour s'occuper d'elle, de plus il aurait l'aide de la meute, cet enfant aura tout ce qu'il faudra pour être heureux si elle restait avec eux. 

Il commencèrent à jouer, Peter ayant quelques lacune, mais rien de trop handicapant, le jeu datait déjà de 5ans, et il avait un bon niveau, ce qui ne cessait de surprendre Stiles. La partie finissait en compétitions. 

Ils ne virent pas le temps passé, Stiles avait préparer des pâtes et des steaks hachés, et avait apporter 3 assiettes pour qu'ils puisse manger et jouer en même temps.

Quand Melissa arriva à 16heures, ils jouaient encore, et elle mentirait si elle disait ne pas être attendrit à la vue. Elle avait toujours du mal à supporter Peter, l'homme avait faillis la tuer et elle avait faillis sortir avec lui, honnêtement il était sexy dans son genre, personne de normalement constitué ne pouvait nier ça, mais c'était un connard, qui avait voulu la mort de son fils un nombre incalculable de fois, et elle avait du mal à le laisser passer. 

Elle toussa légèrement pour attirer leur attention, les trois tête se relevèrent d'un coup, elle fut étonné de voir que Peter ne l'avait pas vu arriver, lui qui était toujours hyper vigilent. 

-Hey, Alicia, je te présente Melissa, elle est venue pour voir si tout allait bien, tu veux bien la laisser t’ausculter ? Demanda-t-il doucement à la jeune fille, qui hocha timidement la tête. 

Il la porta et la posa sur le lit, où elle s’assit avec les pieds dans le vide. Il hocha la tête à Melissa, la laissant se rapprocher.

Elle regarda dans les yeux de l'enfant, la fit tousser, palpa son corps pour trouver une zone sensible et douloureuse, mais rien ne semblait dérangeant, quelques bleues sûrement dus à quelques chutes quand elle s'enfuyait, mais rien d'autre. Elle irais bien sur le point physique, maintenant ils savaient tous qu'il y aurait des séquelles psychologiques. 

La pauvre était tendue, crispé comme si elle avait peur que Melissa la blesse. Compréhensible. 

Stiles avait passé tout l'examen à tenir la main de la petite brune, lui murmurant sans cesse que tout irais bien.   
Quand Melissa avait commencer à palper son corps et elle avait commencer à se débattre pour se dégager, et l'infirmière avait du reculer ne voulant évidement pas brusquer l'enfant, elle venait de passer par quelque chose de vraiment traumatisant, surtout pour une enfant d'un si jeune âge, la brusquer ne ferais que la forcer à se refermer sur elle même. Elle donnait déjà sa confiance à Stiles, c'était plus qu'on ne lui demandait, et avait ses avantages, il ne fallait pas gâcher ça. 

« -Ali.. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile, mais est-ce que tu me fait confiance ? » Demanda celui-ci avec une douceur déconcertante. C'était le ton que Claudia Stilinski utilisait avec lui quand il devait faire des vaccins, il avait la phobie des aiguilles, et c'était elle qui trouvait toujours un moyen de le convaincre que ce n'était pas si mauvais. Melissa avait été leur médecin attitré et leur faisait bien souvent une petite réduction. Stiles était toujours du genre à se blesser n'importe comment, en tombant d'un arbre, en trébuchant, en se cognant un peu partout. Elle était rapidement devenu amie avec Claudia avec leur venue si fréquente et elle avait pu voir à quel point ces deux là partageait un lien incroyable. 

Stiles était une boule de nerf sur patte, son hyperactivité l’empêchait de se focaliser sur une seule chose à la fois et pourtant quand sa mère lui parlait toute son attention était rivé sur elle et il l'écoutait comme si elle lui dévoilait le plus grand des secret. Donc durant les examens médicaux, si il y avait une aiguille impliquée il suffisait que Claudia lui tienne la main et lui parle pour qu'il en oublie même où il était. 

Apparemment c'était pareil pour cette petite fille, elle le fixait comme s’il était une divinité, et l'écoutait sans douter une seule seconde de ses paroles.   
Elle hocha la tête, essayant de se détendre.

« -Tu es courageuse tu le sais ça ? J'ai moi-même jamais été à l'aise avec les médecins, à part Melissa, elle est comme une mère pour moi, je lui ferais confiance avec ma vie alors je te garantis il n'y a pas plus fiable, aucun danger ici. » 

Cela sembla détendre un peu plus l'enfant, qui fixait maintenant Melissa avec curiosité. Elle ressemblait un peu à Stiles, avec sa tête penché, les sourcils froncé, les lèvres pincées.   
Le reste de l'examen se passa sans problème, Peter restait dans le coin de la pièce, Meliisa en fut reconnaissante, parce qu’elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de paraître tendu devant cette jeune fille qui avait déjà du mal à lui faire confiance.   
Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, l'infirmière se recula, rangeant ses affaires médicales, un sourire satisfait au lèvres. 

Elle se tourna vers Stiles avec un regard désapprobateur maintenant, son regard descendant vers sa main, ou plus précisément son poignet.

« -Maintenant à ton tour, montre moi ce poignet. »   
Il obéis avec un petit air coupable, il ne mentait pas quand il disait qu'il la considérait comme une seconde mère. Il avait agis avec impulsivité, pourtant il savait que frapper un loup était stupide, mais Peter l'avait suffisamment énervé pour qu'il le fasse quand même.

Il s’assit sur son lit en lui montrant son poignet, la laissant le manipuler avec soin, grimaçant quand elle le bougeait dans un certain angle.

Elle y mis quelques couches de pommade, massant la peau fragile avec délicatesse et soin, avant de placer la petite attelle qu'elle avait préparer pour lui. C'était tout légers et presque pas encombrant, cela ne gênerait en rien ses mouvement. 

« -Je ne pense pas avoir besoin de te le dire, mais je vais le faire quand même pas précaution, tu évite d'exercer la moindre pression dessus, même si tu as le sentiment de ne pas avoir très mal. Ton poignet n'est pas cassé, mais il est bien foulé et si tu n'en prend pas soin ça pourrait s'aggraver. » 

Il lui fit un sourire gêné en se grattant la tête de la main non blessé, la faisant rouler des yeux devant son comportement enfantin.   
Elle s’apprêtait à partir, quand elle se retourna pour fixer Stiles avec intensité, balayant son corps. Ses lèvres bougèrent comme si elle voulait dire quelque chose, mais qu'elle n'osait pas, et un regard suspicieux à Peter lui fit comprendre pourquoi. 

Stiles soupira, légèrement amusé, et attendris.  
« -Je vais bien, ne t'en fait pas, du moins rien de pire que d'habitude. Si tu pouvais ramener le tupperware à papa sur la route, je n'aurais pas le temps de m'en occuper, profite en pour lui dire que tout va bien pour Alicia. » 

« -Tu es sur que tout va bien ? » Demanda t-elle, rétrécissant ses yeux. Et en ce moment il avait l'impression qu'elle pouvait voir tout ces secrets, c'était flippant.   
« -Yeah ? » Répondit-il totalement incertain, « écoute Melissa, je ne sais pas ce que tu cherches, une blessure quelconque, ou un signe que mon état empire, mais pour l'instant j'arrive à gérer, je te promet que si j'ai besoin de quelque chose je viendrais te voir. » 

Elle pinça les lèvre, clairement contrarié, mais ne répliqua pas, ce n'était ni l'endroit ni le moment d'en parler, alors elle hocha la tête et parti en laissant une boite de pilules sur le bureau.

« -Elle est vraiment gentille », annonça Alicia, vraiment surprise. 

« -C'est son métier, elle soigne les gens et veux aider le plus de personnes possible. »   
La fillette hocha la tête, souriant légèrement, il semblerait que Melissa l'ai conquit, la femme avait cet instinct maternelle, il ne connaissait pas un seul enfant capable de résister à son charme et à sa gentillesse surdimensionnée. 

« -C'est l'heure du goûter », déclara soudainement Peter, le perturbant. Il le regarda avec confusion. Quel était son problème. Il n'eut pas vraiment le temps d'y réfléchir que la gamine se précipita dans les escaliers pour manger sa barre de céréale. Elle était vraiment accros à ça, et c'était probablement de sa faute. 

Il s’apprêtait à la rejoindre quand une main lui attrapa le bras, le retenant. Il se retourna en haussant un sourcil, légèrement agacé. Tout le monde lui demandait des comptes aujourd'hui ou quoi, il avait juste envie de passer une journée tranquille, et manger lui aussi sa petite barre de céréale. Était-ce trop demander ?

« -C'était quoi ça ? »

« -Quoi ça ? » 

« -Cette discussion cryptée avec McCall », répondit Peter, agacé qu'il ose jouer au jeu de l'ignorant avec lui. Il commençait vraiment à se sentir insulté quand Stiles agissait comme s'il avait la même capacité intellectuelle que Scott. Il avait un cerveau pour l'amour de dieu, et savait parfaitement s'en servir contrairement à l'alpha. 

« -Elle est la seule à savoir dans quel état je suis vraiment depuis le Nogitsune, j'ai été la voir pour savoir si je pouvais faire quelque chose pour la douleur, mais rien à faire. Je lui ai demander si elle pouvait me donner des somnifères, je fais moins de cauchemars quand j'en prend et ça règle mes problèmes d'insomnies. Elle connait également ma sous-nutrition, ainsi que la température anormalement basse de mon corps depuis plus de 8 mois maintenant.

Elle me demande de venir souvent à l’hôpital pour faire un bilan, je suis comme un second fils pour elle, je ne peux pas lui en vouloir de s’inquiéter, elle a remarqué que je perdait du poids pendant un certains moment et m'a littéralement forcé à manger tous les midi », ajoute t-il avec un légers sourire. Sourire qu'il perdit quelques secondes plus tard.  
« Bon maintenant si tu pouvais me lâcher le bras, histoire que le sang puisse circuler normalement ? »

Bon ok, il exagérait, parce que le loup ne le serrait pas si fort que ça, mais le message était clair, il avait toujours un problème avec les contacts physique, et la nuit qu'il avait passé avec l'homme en face de lui ne changeait pas ce fait. Certes ce n'était pas si terrible, et il n'avait pas fait de cauchemars, cependant il n'était pas prêt à gérer ça pour le moment. Manquerais plus qu'il baisse sa garde devant Peter. Il n'était pas non plus complètement inconscient, il appréciait juste sa compagnie, du moins un peu plus qu'avant. Et non il ne se voilait pas la face 

« -Tu ferais mieux de partir, tu n'as pas vraiment de raison de rester n'est-ce pas ? » Ajouta t-il un peu agressivement. « N'as-tu pas un appartement quelque part en ville ? » 

« -Je n'aurais aucune raison de rester, je serais déjà partis depuis un moment. » Répliqua le loup, sans desserrer sa prise sur le bras de Stiles, avec un regard dur. 

La nervosité remplis son corps. Il n'avait pas peur, il savait de quoi était capable Peter, et connaissait l’énergumène, malgré ses quelques coté imprévisible. De plus il n'avait pas spécialement peur de mourir, au contraire, il avait de plus en plus peur de continuer à vivre cet enfer qu'était devenu son quotidien, il ne tenait que pour son père, et maintenant pour Alicia aussi. 

Mais la proximité de leur corps, l'homme dégageait une aura impressionnante qui le mettait mal à l'aise, il n'avait aucun avantage, et ça lui donnait à la fois envie de crier et de pleurer. Il se retient néanmoins, Peter était le genre de personne en face de qui il ne fallait surtout pas montrer une faiblesse où il en profiterait. 

Certes c'était un peu mauvaise langue étant donné que le plus vieux l'avait aider la veille au soir, ainsi que la nuit, mais il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi il était là quels étaient ses objectifs. Il avait toujours des motifs à ses actions, il n'avait pas fait ça de la bonté de son cœur, c'était tout bonnement impossible.

Son dos rencontra soudainement la parois dure de sa chambre le sortant de ses pensées, sans pour autant lui faire mal, ce dont il fut étonné mais il n'eut pas vraiment le temps d'y réfléchir.  
« -Arrête un peu de réfléchir et de te prendre la tête pour rien. Tiqua t-il en claquant sa langue. Il avait le culot de paraître agacé ?! Mais Stiles n'était pas le manipulateur dans la pièce, Stiles n'était pas celui qui tenait le poignet de l'autre en le plaquant contre un mur, l’empêchant de partir. Il était purement coincé, impossible de faire le moindre mouvement, et contre la force de loup, et la prise sur son poignet il ne pourrait pas s'échapper cette fois-ci.

« -Arrêter de réfléchir ? J'arrêterais quand je comprendrais ce que tu fais ici, et si tu compte encore une fois nous la mettre à l'envers je ne compte pas te laisser faire. » Répliqua t-il froidement en essayant de se dégager de la prise de fer. Effort futile.  
« Pourquoi reste-tu ici ? » 

« -Pour Alicia, majoritairement, tu aura besoin d'aide pour la garder, et tu peux dire ce que tu veux, elle m'apprécie et tu ne pourra pas toujours la garder. »

Stiles n'avait pas besoin d'entendre les battement de cœur pour savoir qu'il disait la vérité, et il est vrai qu'il aura besoin d'aide, et la jeune fille avait du mal à accepter les étrangers. Seul Peter pouvait la toucher en dehors de Stiles sans qu'elle ne se braque, et au fond de lui il savait que Peter la considérait comme pack. Il ne savait pas comment il pouvait le dire, mais il le ressentait au plus profond de lui, il faisait confiance à son instinct sur ça. Mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'y avait pas anguille sous roche

« -Tu n'es là pour rien d'autre que sa sécurité ? Si tu me mens je te jure que je te ferais souffrir à tel point que tu voudra mourir. » Menaça t-il les yeux brillant d'une lueur horriblement similaire à celle du nogitsune. Cette lueur qui donnait des frisson dans le dos de Peter, d'appréhension et d'excitation. 

« -Hé bien, il y a peu être d'autres motivation », répondit-il la voix grave et profonde, les yeux bleu humains plongés profondément dans ceux de Stiles. Les deux se fixèrent comme ça pendant quelques secondes interminable, Stiles incapable de prononcé le moindre mot, ceux-ci bloqués dans sa gorge nouée. Il se sentait comme une proie, face à se prédateur, et pourtant quelque chose dans les yeux de Peter l'empêchait de se débattre, le figeait sur place dans l'attente d'il ne savait quoi. 

Une lueur vulnérable apparut dans les yeux bleu du loup, pendant moins d'une seconde, mais ce fut assez pour que Stiles la remarque. Il n'eut pas le temps de se demander pourquoi il portait un telle expression, surtout quand c'était lui avait un total contrôle de la situation, quand Peter se pencha doucement sur lui. Et malgré la lenteur de son geste, Stiles ne réagis pas, paralysé, jusqu'à ce que leur lèvres se rencontrent, avec une douceur qui perturba Stiles. 

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait, il devrait partir, se débattre, frapper Peter, crier, n'importe quoi pour sortir de cette situation, fuir ce prédateur et ce manipulateur, et pourtant, il ne fit rien de tout ça. A la place, il plaça sa main derrière la nuque de Peter, rapprochant l'homme de son corps, cherchant désespérément plus de contact, et lécha les lèvres de Peter avant de prendre d’assaut sa bouche. Il sentis à peine les deux mains se poser sur ses hanches, trop absorbé par toutes les sensations qui le parcouraient, l'odeur musquée qui emplissait son nez d'une manière agréable, le goût de Peter sous sa langue lui donnait des frissons de plaisir dans le corps, et surtout, cette agréable chaleur qui le parcourait, et comblait le vide dans son cœur et dans son corps, lui coupant le souffle. 

Toute cette situations, ces sensations, ce bien-être semblaient surréaliste. Était-il en train de rêver ? Il ne pouvait pas exclure cette possibilité, pas quand il n'arrivait plus à différencier les rêve de la réalité, mais il ne voyait pas comment son cerveau détraqué aurait pu imaginer cette scène. Et puis même si tout ça n'était pas réel, il voulait quand même en profité.

Ils se séparèrent, essoufflés, leur front collé l'un contre l'autre, les yeux fermé essayant de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer, ou encore comprendre ce qu'ils ressentaient. Parce que Stiles en était sur, l'homme ne pouvait pas feindre le surplus d'émotions qu'il pouvait voir dans ces yeux bleus d'habitude si froid et remplis de malice. Peter lui-même ressentais ce lien qu'ils avait construit au fil du temps, ainsi que les quelques sentiments qui s'étaient frayé un chemin malgré leur suspicion l'un envers l'autre et leurs pics incessants. 

Stiles se posait tellement de question, tellement de choses dans sa tête se bousculaient et lui disait que c'était une mauvaise idée. Mais il en avait marre de se battre constamment pour tout. Si il ne prenait aucun risque rien ne changerais jamais, il devait arrêter de repousser les autres.   
« -Stiles.. »

Stiles le coupa, l'embrassant de nouveau, déjà accros à cette nouvelle drogue, qui lui procurait un bien être qu'il n'avait pas connu depuis plus de deux ans. Il ne voulait plus réfléchir. Il poussa légèrement Peter, sans recevoir une seule plainte du loup perdu dans le baiser, jusqu'à ce que Stiles le fasse tomber sur le lit, le chevauchant lentement. Il avait besoin de contact, il avait besoin de Peter, et était complètement perdu dans toute ces nouvelles sensations. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps il se sentait VIVANT

Leurs jambes entremêlée, leur bouches inséparables, les mains parcouraient les corps, découvrant une autre partie l'un de l'autre. Ils n'avaient jamais songé à se voir comme ça, autre que des rivaux, ou parfois des alliés, ou même des ennemis à quelques moments. Mais ils étaient compatibles, sur le point intellectuel du moins, ils avaient une bonne alchimie et s'intéressaient l'un à l'autre mais ils n'avaient jamais vu sa autrement que de la curiosité et de l'admiration. 

Un gémissement sortit des lèvre de Peter, résonnant dans la pièce silencieuse, le faisant gémir à son tour. Il avait du mal à croire que Peter était dans cet état à cause de lui, qu'il avait un tel contrôle sur lui, et c'était probablement la chose la plus excitante qu'il ai jamais vu.   
Cependant toute bonne chose avait une fin.  
Peter le repoussa gentiment, coupant le baiser, ainsi que les mains aventureuse de Stiles avant de prendre la parole.

« -Arrête. On ne peux pas faire ça, pas maintenant, la petite est juste en bas et on doit s'occuper d'elle. » 

Et autant qu'il fut frustrer de se faire arrêter en pleine action comme ça, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire amusé et moqueur.

« -Tu tiens vraiment à elle pour rater une telle occasion. » 

Peter roula des yeux, laissant retomber sa tête sur l'oreiller, un petit sourire aux lèvre. Le genre de sourire que personne n'avait jamais vu sur son visage, où alors très peu de fois, le genre de sourire sincère et attendrissant. 

« -Tu ne sais même pas à quel point c'est difficile pour moi d'arrêter ce que nous faisions. » 

« -Ho si j'ai ma petite idée, répliqua t-il, avant de passer sournoisement sa main sur l'entrejambe de Peter, déjà dur, gagnant un grand gémissement du loup, qui ne fit qu’agrandir son sourire. 

« -Tu es vraiment un démon, tu le sais ça ? » Répondit Peter, la voix serrée, et légèrement plus grave que d'habitude.

Stiles vit les griffe commencer à sortir, et il savait sans même avoir besoin de voir ses yeux, que ceux-ci brillaient d'un bleu surnaturel. Il ne le disait jamais, parce qu’il savait ce que signifiait cette couleur, mais il adorait cette nuance de bleu, il était tellement facile de s'y perdre.

« -Ouvre les yeux. »   
Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, Peter ne protesta pas devant l'ordre, et obéis presque tout de suite. Et comme il l'avait deviné, ses yeux brillaient, contrastant étrangement avec le noir qui les entouraient. Oui, définitivement, il aimait cette couleur. Il se pencha pour déposer un rapide baiser, avant de se relever. 

Du moins il aurait pu le faire si deux bras ne l'avait pas encerclé au dernier moment, le faisant lourdement retomber sur le corps en dessous de lui, lui arrachant un cri de surprise peu viril. 

« -Qu.... » commença t-il sous le choc, jetant un regard ahuris au plus vieux  
« -Parce que nous ne pouvons pas coucher ensemble maintenant, ne veux pas dire que nous ne pouvons pas rester ici. Alicia nous rejoindra quand elle aura finis de manger. »

Sa tête poser contre le creux du cou de Peter, respirant avec contentement l'odeur singulière du loup, qui lui donnait ce sentiment de paix et de sérénité d'une manière qu'il ne comprenait pas. Les bras de Peter autour de lui maintenait fermement leur corps ensembles, mais sans forcer, laissant à Stiles la possibilité de partir s'il ne voulait pas rester dans cette position et rejoindre la demoiselle qui prenait son goûter un étage en dessous. 

Peter était étrangement prévoyant. Il détendit son corps, appréciant la chaleur que dégageait le loup, puis avec quelques hésitations, passa ses main autour de l'homme.

« -Si un jour on m'avait dit que tu serais du genre câlin.. »  
Stiles ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, ses blagues l'empêchait de se poser trop de question sur la situation, et lui permettait de cacher plus facilement ses émotions.

« -J'avais oublier ce que c'était. Je n'ai pas eut de … contact physique depuis le feu. Mon loup n'a jamais été aussi calme. »

Le silence suivis cette déclaration. Il ne s'attendait pas à se que Peter se confie vraiment, et parle honnêtement, ce n'était pas son genre. Peter et Stiles se ressemblait beaucoup sur ce point, ils parlaient beaucoup, sans rien dévoiler sur leur sentiments et leur passé, ils cachaient ça par la provocation et le sarcasme. Et il ne savait pas quoi répondre à ce genre de déclaration. Il connaissait parfaitement le sentiment du manque de contact, mais Peter avait cette sensation décuplée, ça faisait presque 8ans que le feu avait eut lieu, 8 ans qu'il n'avait pas eut de contact physique, alors que Stiles ne subissait ça que depuis une année. 

Et l'homme était un loup-garou, les loups vivaient en meute, ils avaient besoin de leurs proches avec eux, de contact physiques.   
Que Peter ait réussi à tenir toutes ces année sans devenir fou était en soi un exploit, peu de gens aurait pu gérer ça. Surtout qu'il était un peu considéré comme un oméga.  
Sa prise sur Peter se resserra, il enfoui son visage plus profondément dans le creux de son cou. Ils restèrent comme ça une bonne dizaine de minutes avant que la jeune fille ai finis son goûter et les rejoigne. 

Elle s'arrêta sur le pan de la porte, les fixant quelques seconde sans rien dire, et dire que l'examen silencieux de la petite les rendait nerveux était un euphémisme. Mais finalement elle haussa les épaules, et les rejoins dans les draps, leurs sautant pratiquement dessus. Stiles retint son souffle, bien sur Peter ne sentais rien, ses muscles étaient plus solide que du roc, mais Stiles, à cause de sa sous nutritions étaient légèrement plus fragile. Elle vint s’installer de l'autre coté de Peter, caler contre son abdomen, et prit la main de Stiles dans le sienne. 

Elle avait besoin de réconfort, sans aucun doute la nuit dernière était encore franchement inscrite dans sa mémoire et qu'elle avait peur de se rendormir, Stiles n'était que trop familier avec cette sensation. Il lui fit un petit sourire rassurant, un message silencieux pour lui assurer qu'elle ne sera pas seule, qu'il serais là avec elle, toujours. Il était encore tôt pour dormir, mais ils avaient tous passés des nuit épouvantable. Stiles manquait de sommeil depuis longtemps, ses cernes le montrait parfaitement, Alicia avait passé toute la nuit dehors à fuir des loup, et Peter avait aussi participer aux recherche et à cause de Stiles avait été réveillé plusieurs fois la nuit dernière. 

Il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour que la brunette s'endorme, sans doute la présence des deux hommes en qui elle avait confiance la rassurait, et l'épuisement la rattrapait. Stiles fut bien incapable de s'endormir tout de suite.   
Trop de question sans réponses trottaient dans sa petite tête d'hyperactif atteint de Tdah. Il était incapable de stopper son cerveau, trop de choses se passait en se moment, son cerveau était en ébullition, il mentirait s'il disait qu'il n'avait pas peur. 

Comment cette histoire avec Alicia allait se dérouler ? Il fallait qu'il parle sérieusement avec son père, il devait la garder et étant le shérif, il fallait qu'il soit de son coté malgré ce qu'il pensait de Stiles. De plus il aurait besoin de Lydia, avoir la garde d'un enfant sans avoir aucun lien de parenté avec était difficile, mais il devait compter sur l'intelligence de sa meilleure amie. Tant de choses pourraient mal tourné, et il ne sera pas serin tant qu'il ne la saura pas en pleine sécurité. 

Il passa délicatement sa main dans les cheveux bruns, ses yeux remplis de mélancolie.  
Elle ne méritait pas ça, elle avait toujours été une fille exemplaire. Elle méritait la meilleur des vie, et Stiles se devait de lui donnait au moins ça. 

« -Stiles, ton état émotionnel m'empêche de dormir. » Marmonna Peter, la voix fatiguée. 

« -Pardonnez moi, votre altesse. » Répliqua t-il dégoulinant de sarcasme. 

« -Woaw, c'était étrangement excitant. »

« -Bien sur ton fantasme est d'avoir un soumis à tes genoux pour obéir à tous tes ordre », dit-il en roulant des yeux. 

« -Dors. »

« -Je ne peux pas, je sais que j'aurais du mal à convaincre mon père, et je n'ai nulle part où aller, il faut que je me trouve un appartement et un travail mais je ne sais pas si j'aurais le temps. »

« -Tu n'auras qu'à venir dans mon appartement », marmonna Peter à moitié endormi.   
Stiles le regarda surpris et choqué, l'homme avait les yeux fermés, essayant de s'endormir. Avait-il conscience de ce qu'il venait de proposer ? 

Personne ne savait où habitait Peter, le loup avait fait tout son possible pour que ça reste secret, même Derek ne savait pas où il habitait. 

« -Stiles je jure que si tu n'arrête pas un peu de réfléchir je te jette par la fenêtre. » Ajouta Peter, le sortant de ses pensés. Et d'après le ton agacé, il mettrait vraiment sa menace à exécution s'il le fallait.

« -Tu sais que tu es chez moi, et par conséquent si tu n'es pas content tu peux partir ? Répliqua t-il d'un air absent. Bien sur il ne pensait pas ce qu'il disait, mais jusqu'à preuve du contraire il avait encore des liberté, et ce n'était quand même pas sa faute si son cerveau était incapable de se reposer malgré son épuisement.  
Il ne manquerait plus qu'il ne se laisse faire par Peter, hmpff.  
Un long soupir sorti de la bouche de Peter.

« -Tu as raison. Je ferais mieux de partir si je veux avoir une nuit de sommeil potable. » 

Stiles se tendit brusquement, resserrant inconsciemment sa prise sur le corps en dessous de lui pour l'empêcher de bouger. Bizarrement il préférait que Peter le jette par la fenêtre qu'il ne le laisse tout seul. Même s'il y avait la petite Alicia, il avait aussi besoin de Peter, et il ne pu empêcher la panique de monter. 

Autant dire que le loup fut surpris de l'angoisse soudaine qui recouvrait le garçon à ses cotés. Stiles avait toujours été une boule de nerf et d'angoisse, mais il reconnaissait bien là les début de la crise de panique. Bien sur il n'avait pas l'intention de partir, il voulait juste le taquiner un peu, mais il ne pensait pas provoquer une réaction aussi forte. Mon dieu il se sentirai presque coupable.

« -Stiles », chuchota t-il, parce qu’il ne s'agissait pas de réveiller l'enfant qui dormait contre lui non plus. « Calme toi sweatheart, je reste. »  
La panique diminua mais ne disparu pas complètement. Hé bien, s'il avait eut du mal à dormir avant, maintenant sa semblait presque impossible.   
Il caressa la nuque de l'adolescent, pour essayer de le détendre un peu plus, comme il le faisait avec les chiot avant le feu. Stiles était si instable et vulnérable que s'en était inquiétant. Il n'était pas faible, au contraire il n'en était que plus dangereux, sans doute n'avait-il plus rien à perdre, mais il s’inquiétait vraiment pour son état psychologique.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minute, la tension dans le corps de Stiles avait totalement disparue, et semblait enfin apte à dormir, Peter continuait de le réconforter comme il le pouvait. Puis posant un rapide baiser sur le front de son humain favoris, il rejoignit les bras de Morphée à son tour. 

Les jours qui suivirent furent compliqués. Tout s'enchaîna rapidement, il fallait trouver un foyer à Alicia, et personne ne savait où l'envoyer sachant qu'elle n'avait plus de famille. Et la confier à un adolescent à peine sorti du lycée était une décision qu'il ne fallait pas prendre à la légère.

Le shérif ne rentra que deux jours plus tard, ou du moins affronta Stiles que deux jours plus tard et comme il l'avait redouté, il ne supporterais pas Stiles sur cette décision, pour lui, son fils était trop jeune et ne pouvait pas s'occuper de cette enfant, il devait continuer ses étude pour rentrer un jour dans les forces de l'ordre. S'en était suivis une énorme dispute, Stiles avait finis par quitter la maison, les larmes aux yeux, se réfugiant au loft avec Alicia dans les bras. Pas question qu'il la laisse seule avec son père, la fille n'avait pas eut le temps de s'habituer à lui, et sans vouloir être méchant, le shérif n'était pas franchement douée quand il s'agissait d'enfant de moins de 12ans.

Il avait ensuite du ramener Alicia à la réunion, pour qu'elle rencontre tout le monde, et sans surprise elle avait été effrayée, trop de gens d'un coup n'était pas bon. Surtout que Scott voulait absolument l'approcher, et comme d'habitude ne prenait pas en compte les détails, et par conséquent lui avait fait peur. Elle s'était braquée et avait passer toute la soirée dans les bras de Stiles, silencieuse. 

Allison s'était montrée charmante comme d'habitude et sa voix douce et pleine de compassion lui avait permis de passer dans les bonne grâce de la jeune fille. Stiles n'avait pas vraiment été surprit par ça, Allison avait toujours fait preuve d'une énorme délicatesse malgré son efficacité en tant que chasseuse, deux personnalité totalement différentes qui faisait d'elle une personne incroyable. Les autres eurent beaucoup de mal à l'approcher et n'étaient pas vraiment à l'aise, ils ne savaient pas vraiment quoi faire pour aider la jeune fille. 

Peter était dans un coin de la pièce, essayant de se faire discret, il n'était la que pour s'assurer que la jeune fille était en sécurité, même s'il ne doutait pas des compétences de Stiles, mais il avait faillis arracher la gorge de Scott quand celui-ci c'était approché trop prêt de son chiot. 

Stiles avait ensuite au cours de la même soirée affronter Scott, concernant la garde de la jeune fille, et après quelques arguments, son meilleur avait finis par lui dire qu'il le soutiendrait à son plus grand soulagement. Parce que se battre contre son père était une chose, mais sans Scott à ses cotés, il ne savait pas comment il aurait pu le gérer. Si il avait Scott de son coté, le reste de la meute pourrait également aider, et c'était pour le mieux, un énorme avantage. 

Lydia avait accepté de l'aider aussi, Scott lui avait un peu parler de la situation et ils devaient se voir pour trouver des arguments à utiliser devant le juge pour avoir la garde.  
Énormément de paperasse pour l'adoption, parce que c'était ce que se sera, elle serais légalement à sa charge, il ne restait plus que le procès pour rendre tout ça officiel, et même si ça s'annonçait compliqué, il ne s’inquiétait pas trop, il avait la personne la plus intelligente à ses cotés.

Ce ne fut que 3 jours plus tard qu'ils avaient trouver tous les arguments utiles. Ça se présentait bien, il avait beaucoup d'argument en sa faveur, de plus il devait emménager avec Peter, et avait trouver un boulot assez rapidement à l'épicerie du coin. Cette bonne situation était un grand avantage, et savoir que ses amis aussi aideraient à la protection de l'enfant montrait qu'elle était dans un bon environnement. 

Après la première semaine à visiter tous les jour la meute, Alicia avait fini par pardonner à Scott son imprudence lors de leur rencontre, et grâce aux multiple remarque de Stiles concernant son meilleur ami, elle avait finit par conclure qu'il était stupide mais pas méchant. C'était suffisant pour elle, la jeune brunette s'habituait de plus en plus à l'environnement, Lydia pouvait désormais la porter sans qu'elle ne s'agite, pareil pour Malia, apparemment elle n'avait pas de problème avec les filles. Isaac d'un autre coté gardait instinctivement ses distances, mais c'était cet aspect réservé de l'adolescent qui avait plut à la petite humaine. Cependant Derek n'avait pas cette chance, il fallait dire qu'avec son aspect un peu constipé et ses sourcil constamment froncé, il ne donnait pas une très bonne image. Mais Stiles restait confiant, il savait qu'Alicia ne mettrait pas longtemps à se rendre compte qu'il y a actuellement un cœur tendre sous cet aspect bourru. 

Il avait faillis s’écrouler de rire quand Peter était rentrer au loft un après midi, où tout le monde était déjà présent, et que l'enfant s'était échapper des bras de Lydia pour se jeter sur lui. Tous les autres avaient été sous le choc, la bouche grande ouverte, il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir prit une photo pour immortaliser le moment. 

Autant dire qu'ils avaient du mal à accepter le fait qu'elle apprécie Peter plus que n'importe qui dans cette pièce, hormis Stiles bien sur. L'homme avait gardé ces distances, et apparemment avait beaucoup manqué à la jeune fille, qui ne l'avait pas lâcher avant 2 heures et apparemment le sentiment était réciproque. Et même s'il avait essayer de cacher le sourire qu'il lui réservait d'habitude, il ne pouvait pas vraiment masquer la lueur dans ses yeux, que personne à l’exception de Stiles ne vit. A part peut-être Lydia, mais la banshee n'avait fait aucun commentaire la dessus. 

Il avait empêcher de justesse Scott de grogner sur Peter pour le menacer, gagnant un regard trahis de la part de son meilleur ami. 

« -Tu ne fera que rendre Alicia encore moins sereine autour de toi mec. »   
Cet argument avait suffit pour calmer l'alpha. C'est pourquoi il était le second, Scott l'écoutait quand il le fallait, et il savait ce qu'il fallait faire pour que tout ce passe le mieux dans la meute. 

Bien sur le reste de l'après midi c'était déroulé sans embrouille, mais presque tout le monde lançait des regard suspicieux vers Peter, remplis de haine et de mépris.   
Stiles lui même jetait quelques coup d’œil vers l'homme, entre quelques phrase échangées avec Lydia concernant le procès, mais ceux-ci étaient dénués de toutes méchancetés, juste remplis d'adoration. Si Peter continuait à agir comme s'il s'en souciait les jours à venir, comme s'il était effectivement heureux, Stiles pourrait facilement tomber pour l'homme, et développer plus qu'une attirance pour lui. 

-Stiles.   
La voix de Lydia l'avait sorti de ses pensées. Elle le fixait avec un mélange de mécontentement, et d'amusement. Il ne savait même pas que c'était possible de mélanger ces deux expressions, mais apparemment la banshee en était capable. Il haussa un sourcil dans l'interrogation. 

« -Bien que ce qu'il se passe entre vous deux m'intrigue vraiment, j'aimerais bien que tu m'écoute quand je te parle, hum ? »

Il sentis son corps se réchauffer un peu sous la gène. Elle avait remarqué. Bien sur qu'elle avait remarqué , on parlait de Lydia ici. Elle ne semblait pas vraiment énervée de cette découverte, ce qui était assez surprenant. De tous, elle était probablement celle qui devrait en vouloir le plus à Peter, l'homme avait tout foutu en l'air dans sa tête, et à cause de lui elle était condamnée à entendre des voix toutes sa vie.  
Elle roula des yeux comme si elle pouvait lire dans ses pensées.

« -Bien sur je ne l'apprécie pas vraiment, mais je peux voir que tu vas un peu mieux, c'est léger, mais tes cerne son moins prononcés, ta peau redevient d'une pâleur normale au lieu de cadavérique, et tu commence à reprendre du poids. Tout ce que je veux c'est que tu aille bien, et si c'est Peter qui doit en être responsable, ça ne fait rien, parce que d'après ce que je peux voir, tu as également un bon effet sur lui. » 

Il s’apprêtait à nier, mais à quoi bon ? Son attirance nouvelle pour Peter ne passait pas inaperçue, il ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de jeter des coup d’œil vers lui et la jeune fille qui rebondissait actuellement sur ses genoux, en riant comme s'il n'y avait aucun problème dans la vie. Il était sacrément foutu, il ne pensait pas être capable de laisser l'un ou l'autre partir.

« -Ça ne va pas être facile, tu le sais », reprit Lydia, en jetant elle aussi un coup d’œil aux deux, « vous êtes tous les deux parano, et assez agaçant dans votre genre, mais je penses que vous pouvez le faire fonctionner. » 

« -Thanks Lyds. »   
Il n'avait pas conscience d'avoir autant de doute concernant cette histoire avec Peter, mais maintenant que Lydia en parlait, il se rendait compte de la pression qu'il se mettait tout seul. Il se sentait plus léger, heureusement qu'elle était là, elle le connaissait mieux que lui même c'est assez flippant, mais avoir quelqu'un comme elle dans son entourage était vraiment agréable. 

Il lui fit un câlin, et ils finirent comme ça, tout le reste de la soirée, assis sur le canapé, la tête rousse sur son épaule, leurs mains liés. Il était plus proche d'elle qu'il ne l'avait jamais souhaiter, et pourtant, ses sentiments pour elles était définitivement partis. Il savait qu'il y a pas moins de deux ans, il aurais tuer son père pour être dans cette situation. Façon de parler bien sur. 

C'était rare d'avoir une réunion de meute aussi calme est apaisée, sans aucune urgence ni aucun problème à régler. Sans avoir à s’inquiéter pour la vie de ceux qui comptent pour eux, sans avoir besoin de courir pour rester en vie. Non ils étaient tous là dans le loft spacieux, Stiles et Lydia dans une étreinte amicales qu'il n'avaient pas eut depuis beaucoup trop longtemps. Peter et Alicia qui formaient une paire juste adorable, du moins du point de vue de Stiles car cela ne suscita que de la jalousie pour les autres qui voulaient également ce genre de complicité avec la jeune fille.

Scott, Isaac, Allison et Kira étaient assis sur le canapé et les fauteuils et parlaient de tout et de rien. Les deux couples avaient finalement trouvé la paix, et la situation étrange qui avait existé entre eux à un moment donné avait totalement disparue depuis quelques mois maintenant. Ils étaient très proches tous les quatre et sortaient bien plus souvent ensemble qu'avec les autres, et même si Stiles s'était sentis délaissé à ce propos au début, maintenant il ne s'en souciait plus. 

Derek et Malia eux étaient debout appuyé contre un pilier et discutaient de leur coté en observant les autres. D'un coté c'est bizarre de les voir comme des cousins, étant donner qu'ils étaient des étrangers il y a à peine un an, mais leur relation c'était solidifié d'une manière subtile et très étrange. Mais après tout ils font partis de la même famille et Stiles ne serait pas surpris si Derek la considérait comme une seconde sœur. Cora étant partie rejoindre sa meute en Amérique du Sud, et Laura étant morte. 

L'après midi continua comme ça sans aucun accrochement, c'était juste apaisant et Stiles pouvait enfin le dire, il était heureux là où il était. Il était heureux d'avoir rencontré toutes ces personnes, même si ce n'était pas toujours facile de s'entendre avec tout le monde. Ils étaient tous si différents, mais au final tout le monde fait de son mieux pour ne pas nuire au grand confort de la meute et garder une ambiance détendu. 

La nuit tomba plus rapidement qu'il ne l'aurait pensé, il s'était assoupi à un moment donné et en se réveillant Lydia n’était plus à coté de lui, elle était parti rejoindre les deux couple qui jouaient à un jeu de carte.   
Néanmoins il n'eut pas vraiment le temps de se plaindre de la perte de contact qu'il avait eut avec sa meilleur ami car un boulet de canon vint le percuter avec une force incroyable. Un magnifique boulet aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux d'un bleu éclatant, et vu comme ça il pourrait les comparer à ceux de Peter, car même s'ils n'ont pas la même formes, ils ont la même nuance incroyable.

Cette simple constatation le fait sourire d'affection alors qu'il la soulève en l'air et la fait tournoyer autour de lui, en oubliant tout le monde autour de lui. Le rire de la jeune fille remplis ses oreilles et fut le seule son qu'il fut capable d'entendre.   
Il se sentait comblé comme jamais il ne l'avait été avant, il ne pourrait jamais laisser cette petite fille partir en famille d’accueil, pas s'il avait son mot à dire, et quand il avait une idée en tête, rien ne pouvait l'arrêter. Il gagnera le procès qui lui permettra d'avoir la garde officielle, et si il n'y arrive pas malgré leur préparation, alors qu'il en soit ainsi. Il partira avec Alicia et quittera l'état, qui s'en soucie. 

Il la reposa au sol, un sourire aussi grand que le sien collé sur le visage, quand deux bras se placèrent de chaque coté de son corps et emprisonnèrent contre un corps tonique. Il tourna la tête de quelques centimètre pour fixer le loup derrière lui, haussant les sourcil avec un sourire amusé.   
Ils n'avaient pas mis de nom sur leur relation, ils ne savaient même pas si ils allaient dans une relation, mais de la à ce que le loup fasse preuve d'une marque d'affection devant tout le monde c'était quelque chose. 

Son sourire moqueur se transforma doucement en sourire attendrit et sincère, et d'un geste franc et rapide il posa ses lèvre sur celle de Peter souriant dans le baiser, une main sur sa joue, l'autre tenant celle d'Alicia.   
Peter ne lui répondit pas tout de suite, sûrement surpris par son initiative, il avait probablement montrer de l'affection pour voir comment tous les autres réagirais si il s'approchait de Stiles comme ça, et sûrement aussi pour voir comment Stiles lui même allait réagir, s'il allait le repousser pour garder la face devant ses amis ou simplement l'accepter. 

Mais pour une fois Peter n'avait pas songer à cette options là, qui était de loin la meilleurs qu'il aurait pu imaginer. Il se relâcha dans le baiser et l'embrassa finalement en retour, tous les deux ignorant les protestation de quelque uns de leur camarades, tous les deux trop heureux où ils étaient pour même s'en soucier. 

Ce ne sera pas facile, Peter n'est pas la personne la plus facile à vivre, ils ont été ennemis, puis tous les deux méfiant l'un envers l'autre, n'ont jamais vraiment prit le temps de s'apprécier donc tout cela est un peu nouveau pour eux. Sachant que Stiles habite déjà chez Peter depuis quelques jours, et on peut dire qu'ils ont pratiquement une enfant à charge. C'est probablement le pire moyen de commencer une relation et toute personne censée dirais que ça ne marchera pas. Tous les éléments qui consiste leur début de relation tendent à dire que cela ne mène nulle part. Mais ils ne sont pas censés. Ils sont même le contraire ce que l'on appellerait saint d'esprit, tous les deux brisés d'une manière bien à eux, et c'est probablement la raison pour laquelle ils sont si attiré l'un part l'autre. 

Ils se comprennent d'une manière que personne ne les à jamais compris, ils ont vécu trop de chose pour être perçut comme normaux aujourd'hui et si une chose est sure c'est que Stiles se battra pour ce qui est en train de naître. Car même si ces sentiments sont vraiment inattendus et les ont tous surpris, les deux concernés les premiers, Stiles veut se battre pour garder ce sentiment prêt de lui car il peut enfin respirer librement sans avoir la sensation d'avoir une cage de plomb au niveau de son cœur. Il veut expérimenter ce sentiment le plus longtemps possible, il n'aurait jamais pensé que Peter puisse être cette personne, et pourtant maintenant que tout cela était arrivé, il n'arrivait pas à imaginer une autre personne pour le supporter dans tout cela. 

Il se recula de ce baiser qui lui avait retourné le cerveau, souriant de toutes ses dents, d'un sourire tellement large que cela lui fit mal au joues. Il prit Alicia dans ses bras et celle-ci s'accrocha aussitôt à lui comme un koala comme à son habitude.

« -On rentre ? » Demande t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte. Un signe que quelque soit la réponse de Peter il partirait dans tous les cas. Il avait une maison où rentrer, une maison dans laquelle il ne se sentirait pas étouffé comme il en avait l'habitude chez lui.  
Il lui avait fallut quelques jours pour se familiariser avec le mobilier et la disposition des pièces, mais au final au bout d'une semaine il y bougeait naturellement comme s'il était chez lui, et dans un sens c'était le cas. 

Il n'y avait que deux chambres, évidement Alicia dormait toute seule sauf si elle faisait un cauchemars où ils allaient la rejoindre pour qu'elle se sente en sécurité. Dans le cas contraire, Stiles et Peter dormaient dans la seconde chambre, un peu plus grande avec un lit double. Ils n'ont toujours pas couché ensemble, premièrement parce que Alicia est dans la chambre juste à coté et que ça peut être gênant, et deuxièmement ils veulent d'abord savoir où tout cela va les mener. Bien que plus le jours passe plus ça devient difficile de garder cette résolution, autant pour l'un que pour l'autre.

Peter sourit et le suis silencieusement, c'est un sourire arrogant mais ses yeux sont beaucoup trop doux pour que Stiles ne s'en offusque. Ils laissent la meute comme ça, bouche bée devant cette scène irréaliste, et plus d'un se demanda : « Mais que c'est-il passé dans cette forêt pour que les deux se rapproche autant ? »

Voir Peter enlacer Stiles était assez dérangeant pour la plus part d'entre eux sans que Stiles ne l'embrasse en retour. Scott avait grogner, et ses yeux avait brillé d'un rouge sanglant prêt à intervenir entre les deux. Mais le sourire qu'il vit sur le visage de son meilleur ami quand ils se séparèrent lui coupa le souffle et l'en dissuada. Il ne pouvait pas se rappeler de la dernière fois que Stiles avait fait un tel sourire, en fait cela devait probablement venir d'avant la mort de sa mère.

Derek était heureux pour son oncle, peut-être que quelqu'un pourra enfin prendre soin de lui et essayer de réparer les morceaux qui ont été brisé à cause de l'incendie. Et qui mieux que Stiles pour faire cela, qui de mieux que le garçon le plus fidèle et le plus dévoué pour ceux qu'il aime. Et Derek pouvait le voir dans leur yeux, même s'ils ne le savent probablement pas encore eux même, cette émotion qu'ils montrent est bien au delà que de la simple affection. 

Lydia est également favorable pour cette relation, son meilleur ami le mérite, même si à ses yeux il y aura toujours mieux que Peter pour ce merveilleux garçon, personne ne comprendrais mieux Stiles que ce loup là, et il fallait avoir un caractère très fort pour pouvoir tenir tête à Stiles et tenir une relation avec lui. Donc au fond, pourquoi pas, avec un peu de chance, Peter finira par s'adoucir, de ce qu'elle peut voir c'est déjà un peu le cas, même si elle est incapable de dire si c'est à cause de Stiles ou de Alicia. Probablement un peu des deux.

Pour les autres c'est simplement un peu dérangeant comme couple et vraiment inattendu, mais ils s'en remettront. Qui sont-ils pour juger quand deux personnes semble enfin avoir trouver un parcelle de bonheur dans ce monde cruel. 

Bien sur il restait encore beaucoup de détail à régler, et l'affaire concernant la garde n'était pas finie, mais Stiles n'arrive pas à s'en soucier ce soir là, dans son nouveau lit, avec deux bras autour de lui, une odeur si familière qui l'entoure et l'apaise comme jamais auparavant, une chaleur dans sa poitrine qui consume ses propres démons. Il dépose un baisé sur les lèvre d'un Peter endormi, enfouis son visage dans le cou chaleureux du loup et profite de ce moment que la vie lui à accorder.


End file.
